The Other Side
by imtaeny
Summary: La última integrante del famoso grupo Trío Soldier había llegado a la Universidad. Durante su vida había experimentado varias emociones pero nunca hubo una como esta. Una emoción que la enloquecería por completo, que la haría oponerse a la persona que jamás pensó, que voltearía todo su mundo...una emoción llamada amor. ¿Qué debería de hacer ahora si se encontraba del otro lado? AU
1. El primer encuentro cambia todo

**Capítulo 1: El primer encuentro cambia todo.**

Era un día normal como cualquier otro de primavera.

Nishikino Maki se levantaba temprano para llegar a su ensayo matutino con sus dos otras compañeras que, aparte de pertenecer al famoso Grupo Trío Soldier, eran amigas desde hace 3 años.

Al inicio, Maki se rehusaba a unirse por la reputación que podría darle al heredar el Hospital más reconocido de todo Japón. La maravillosa idea de su rubia amiga la convenció por completo, usarían antifaz en cada una de sus presentaciones y lo único que conocerían de ellas serían sus nombres.

Llevaban 2 años desde que formaron el grupo y se dieron a conocer. Maki pensaba que no triunfarían con las canciones medio raras para su gusto, según ella, la fama nunca llegaría. Después de un mes, sucedió lo contrario. Periodistas, conciertos en estadios, presentaciones en cadenas televisivas donde les preguntaban cosas de su vida privada y próximas apariciones en vivo.

Maki no lo creía por más que lo viviera casi a diario. Amaba cada vez más estar en aquellos escenarios donde, tanto hombres como mujeres, gritaban su nombre con desesperación y felicidad al verla. Pensó en varias ocasiones renunciar a su herencia y apellido con tal de seguir lo que le gusta.

\- Buenos días señorita, ¿Qué desea desayunar?

\- Hola Robert, lo mismo de siempre.

\- Con gusto se lo preparare.

Al responder esas palabras, Maki se refería a no desayunar y lo que Robert le fuera a preparar, mejor ponerlo para llevar.

Al fin, después de un gran año de espera estaría con sus dos amigas en la misma Universidad, en la Facultad de Medicina.

\- Maki! Llegas tarde.

\- Lo siento Eli, estaba pensando.

\- ¿Eh? *Sonrisa* ¿Acaso pensaba la maravillosa Maki-sama en aquella chica llamada Rin Shibuya?

Ayase Elikchika, dos años mayor que Maki. Estudia en la misma Universidad que su otra compañera de grupo, Facultad de Arte, especialidad Baile y Canto. Al igual que Maki, su otra compañera de grupo la llama Eli por ser más corto, más simple y más amigable.

Elikchika era una de las chicas más coquetas y rompecorazones. En su corta edad, ya había salido con más de ocho personas. Con cabellera rubia, ojos azules y sangre rusa corriendo por sus venas, daban una imagen asombrosa de ella y difícil de resistir. Incluso Maki varias veces ha sido tentada a caer en sus redes sin éxito alguno.

Hace tres años junto a sus dos amigas se reunían las tardes para ensayar y mantener una condición admirable como la llamaban en aquel entonces. Lo que las otras dos no sabían, es que su rubia amiga pensaba prepararlas tan bien para formar un grupo tan famoso y reconocido que todo el mundo estaría a sus pies. Mientras una de ellas inspirada por la literatura, Maki por la composición musical y Elikchika por el baile, el objetivo era muy sencillo.

\- ¿P-por quién me tomas? Te he dicho que no salgo con ella y que no estoy interesada.

\- Sin embargo te vi devorarla hace unos días en el parque.

\- *Sonrojo* T-te equivocas, yo estaba en la biblioteca.

\- *Risa* Vamos Maki, recuerda que ya no tienes 15 años, ya eres mayor de edad y puedes hacer lo que te plazca.

\- Mou Eli, no voy a caer. Puedes divertirte tanto como quieras con Umi pero conmigo no será así.

\- Maki vamos, una vez que lo intentes conmigo veras como me desearas a más no poder.

\- Como si fuera a pasar eso.

\- *Risa* Lo sé.

\- Mira quién viene ahí, la señorita puntualidad.

\- *Voltea* ¡Cariño!

A lo lejos, se veía una chica de cabellera azul corriendo a velocidad constante. Se detuvo frente a las otras dos chicas observándolas algo preocupada.

\- Lo siento chicas, sé que siempre les digo que la puntualidad es muy importante en nuestros ensayos, pero ayer compre un libro que termine por leer hoy en la madrugada y pues…digamos que por eso llego tarde.

\- Umi no te preocupes, siempre pasa eso y más si tienes una tarde acompañada por mi presencia.

\- Eli…

\- Ya déjense de juegos ustedes dos y vamos ensayar de una buena vez.

\- Lo siento Maki

Sonoda Umi, un año más grande que Maki y uno menos que Elikchika. Estudia en la Facultad de Literatura. Por las tardes asiste a clases de Arquería. Ha ganado más de tres reconocimientos por las mejores obras escritas por alumnos desde que entro a la Universidad. Entre los estudiantes del Top 100, ella se encuentra en el tercero.

Umi lleva años desde el cambio de relación con su amiga rusa. Estaban muy ebrias en aquella ocasión que festejaron por ganar su primer premio. Se fueron a una especie de bar para menores que había abierto no hace mucho y ahí empezó. Ese día, lograron conseguir un par de bebidas alcohólicas con ayuda del primo de Eli que trabajaba en dicho lugar. De una leve y suave caricia las llevo a una larga noche en la casa de Umi llena de lujuria. Amigas con derecho, así es como se llaman desde entonces.

\- ¿Shibuya-san no vino contigo?

\- *Sonrojo* ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

\- ¿Eh? Pero si la otra vez la vi besarte en tu carro.

\- *Sonrojo* Umi!

\- *Risa* ¿Lo ves Maki? No soy la única que piensa así- Hablo Eli provocando que el rubor de Maki aumentara- Si no fueras tan tsundere admitirías que esa chica te gusta.

\- Silencio y mejor empecemos con la práctica.

\- Oh mejor dicho que ella no te gusta y tienes cierto fetiche con las chicas de coleta- Bromeaba Umi provocando que Maki se sonrojara al máximo.

\- Puede ser, sino no hubiera acosado a aquella mesera el otro día- Respondía Eli siguiéndole el juego.

\- Mou! ¿Vamos a ensayar o no?

Umi la miraba nostálgica, Maki lo sabía pero no se lo dirían a Eli. Entre esas dos paso algo más que amistad en una noche de verano de viaje escolar.

Las tres terminaron el ensayo una hora después. Compartieron la melodía, letra y coreografía para su próxima aparición en las clases de Baile de Eli, quién había convencido a las otras dos de ayudarla ya que esta no quería participar con ninguno de sus compañeros a pesar de las incontables propuestas.

\- ¿Y qué pasa si alguien nos descubre Eli?- hablaba Umi con tranquilidad- Por mí no habría problema pero por Maki…

\- La ayudare pero eso sí, usaremos el antifaz nosotras dos, d-después de todo Eli será la única a la que descubran.

\- Pero eso significa que la empezarán a acosar de diferentes maneras.

\- Umi, amiga, por si no lo has notado tu querida Eli ama ser acosada.

\- …

\- Hey Maki tampoco es como si me agradara mucho la idea de ser acosada aunque ya lo sea- suspiró pesadamente- En fin, ustedes dos, llevarán el antifaz pero Maki ten mucho cuidado.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque en mi Facultad hay muchas chicas obsesionadas contigo y más una de mí mismo grado.

\- Es verdad Maki, de las tres, tu eres quién más llama la atención.

\- *Sonrojo* Pero…que tonterías están diciendo. N-no es como si no supiera cuidarme sola- dio media vuelta cruzada de brazos con los ojos cerrados- Además tampoco es como si ustedes no llamaran la atención.

Las tres se dirigieron a casa de Eli ya que quedaba más cerca de la Universidad, se dieron un baño y salieron en el auto de la mencionada.

Maki quedo asombrada al ver a la Universidad que asistiría con sus amigas. Era mucho más grande de lo que imaginaba. Todo el lugar estaba separado por las diferentes Facultades.

\- Bien, nos veremos a la hora del almuerzo. Que se diviertan bellezas.

\- Nos vemos Eli.

\- …

Eli desapareció de su vista entrando en los campos de su Facultad.

\- Umi…

\- ¿Qué sucede Maki?

\- ¿Es verdad que hay una acosadora mía en la Facultad de Eli?

\- Yo no la llamaría acosadora…más bien…

\- ¿Cómo se llama?

\- ¿Eh?

\- *Sonrojo* ¡S-su nombre!

\- ¿Eh? ¿A poco te interesa? ¿Y qué paso con Shibuya-san?

\- *Sonrojo* Umi…

\- *Risa* Estoy bromeando, se llama Yazawa Nico. Facultad de Arte, especialidad Canto y Baile. Solo ten cuidado Maki, esa chica está obsesionada contigo a un nivel increíble tanto que me preocupa que vayas con nosotras a la clase de baile.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Podría violarte ahí mismo - la mira fijamente a los ojos para después sonreírle- Aunque puedes ser tu quién le dé duro contra el muro una vez que la veas. Después de todo, acostumbra a peinarse de coletas.

Maki quedo sorprendida ante las palabras que había usado Umi. ¿Maki siendo violada? O más importante, ¿ella azotando a su acosadora? ¿Desde cuándo Umi hablaba igual que Eli?

\- Umi! Buenos días

Umi se quedó petrificada al escuchar aquella voz. Maki solo la quedo mirando y observo a la pequeña chica que venía hacia ellas.

\- Maki será mejor que te vayas.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Es ella…

La chica se detuvo frente a ellas. Umi le hacía señas para que no diera vuelta, sin embargo, la pelirroja siendo muy curiosa no siguió la indicación de su amiga.

En el instante que dio media vuelta, Maki sintió como el tiempo se detuvo. Tenía el cabello amarrado en dos coletas con moños rojos, se veía más o menos de un metro y medio de estatura con un rostro demasiado infantil. A comparación de Eli, ella parecía una niña, incluso podría hacerse pasar por alguien de Secundaria.

Maki observo cada detalle de su rostro, ojos rojos fue lo único que paso por su mente.

\- *Nerviosa* Buenos días Yazawa-sempai.

\- *Sonrisa* ¿Nerviosa por la hermosa presencia de Nico-nii? ¿Y quién es tu amiga?

Umi en esos momentos sudaba frío. No quería presentarle a Maki, pero la pelinegra ya observaba detalladamente a Maki con un brillo en sus ojos.

\- Yazawa-sempai ella es una amiga mía.

\- Mucho gusto, me llamo Nishikino Maki.

Los ojos de Nico se abrieron como platos al escuchar aquel nombre salir de los labios de la pelirroja. Se acercó más de lo normal a Maki observando su rostro detenidamente. La pelirroja comenzó a sonrojarse debido a la cercanía innecesaria de su sempai.

\- ¿Sempai? – Umi iba desmayarse en cualquier momento – A Maki no le gusta que invadan su espacio personal.

\- *Sonrisa* Creí que eras la famosa Maki pero puede que me equivoque.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Nadie es más bonita que Maki-chan incluso otra Maki no la podría superar.

\- *Molesta* ¿Qué acabas de decir?

\- Maki por favor cálmate.

Maki se había molestado ante ese comentario. Quería decirle a aquella pelinegra que ella era la famosa Maki de quién hablaba pero sabía que dañaría su reputación por el alboroto que armaría.

\- Nos vemos a la hora de la comida Umi.

Sin más, se dirigió a la Facultad de Medicina donde esperaba encontrar algo de paz.

Al llegar al que creyó ser su salón, varios estudiantes la miraron con interés, después de todo, no acostumbras a ver a pelirrojos en la Facultad. Regularmente acostumbran a ir personas de cabellera no muy llamativa, por eso Maki impactaba con su llegada.

\- Maki-chan que bueno verte aquí.

\- Disculpa… ¿quién eres?

\- Que cruel-nya. Soy yo, Hoshizora Rin.

\- ¿Hoshizora? Ah, la chica gato…

\- Oye…

\- *Sonrisa* ¿Y Hanayo?

\- Ella está en la Facultad de Artes.

\- Ya veo, ¿y tú qué haces aquí?

\- Decidí tomar esta clase ya que mi carrera me lo solicita, estoy en la Facultad de Ciencias y Actividad del Deporte.

\- Entonces necesitas de esta clase para saber cómo cuidarte.

\- Así es-nya –Sonreía alegremente Rin quién compartía un poco de su felicidad con Maki.

\- *Sonrisa*…

\- …Huh…

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Es que tienes la misma sonrisa que una de las Idols favoritas de Kayo-chin.

Maki sintió como se le erizaba un poco la piel de los brazos. Nunca pensó que alguien la fuera a reconocer tan fácilmente aparte de Nico que lo dudo.

\- Aunque creo que Maki-chan no vendría a esta Facultad.

\- *Risa Nerviosa*…

\- Perdón por confundirte-nya.

\- Tranquila.

Las clases empezaron pero Rin no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Maki se sentía un poco nerviosa al pensar como su antigua compañera de Preparatoria apenas notaba aquel gran detalle.

Para suerte suya, la campana sonó indicando el fin de clases e inicio del descanso. Maki se levantó lo más rápido que pudo saliendo de aquel lugar sin decir nada a su compañera. Se dirigió al gran campus universitario tratando de encontrar algún lugar tranquilo. De tanto caminar llegó a la Facultad de Artes donde lo más probable, Eli se encontraría acosando a una que otra chica. Sin embargo, encontró a alguien que había perturbado su bienvenida a la Universidad.

\- ¿Nishikino-san? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Esta no es tu Facultad, los demás alumnos tienen prohíbo entrar aquí al menos que sea algún evento pero ese no se hará hasta la tarde.

Aquella sempai de cierto modo le había llamado bastante la atención a la pelirroja. Le provocaba cierta intriga saber un poco más de ella y su obsesión.

\- N-no es como si quisiera estar aquí o algo así.

\- ¿Huh?

\- A-además no es de tu incumbencia.

\- ¿Huh? ¿Acabas de tutearme?

\- ¿Y que si lo hice?

\- Soy tu sempai, tienes que respetarme.

\- No lo pareces, te ves más pequeña que yo sin contar la estatura.

\- *Enojada* ¿Cómo te atreves?

En ese instante, Nico invadió el espacio personal de Maki quedando a una corta distancia. Ambas con el ceño fruncido pudieron percatar más rasgos del rostro frente a ellas.

Rojo y violeta se encontraron. El ceño de Nico se fue relajando conforme miraba con más detalle a Maki. El sonrojo de ambas empezó a ser más grande por lo que mejor decidieron separarse.

\- Sabes, esta tarde habrá un evento en mi facultad, y como eres nueva, ¿Por qué no te das una vuelta?

\- …

\- ¿No vas a responder? Todavía que la Idol número uno de toda la universidad te invita personalmente y tu...

\- No se preocupe Yazawa-sempai, *Sonrisa* estaré por ahí.

Maki se sintió feliz al recibir la invitación de su sempai, hasta la fecha nadie había tenido el valor de decírselo tan directo y sin tartamudear. Era algo inhabitual desde su perspectiva, algo nuevo que, a lo mejor, tendría que acostumbrarse.

Por otro lado, Nico quedo impresionada al ver la sonrisa que le dio Maki. Se preguntaba si realmente esta chica pelirroja era la misma de esta mañana.

\- ¿Sempai? ¿Está bien?

Maki se acercó a ella provocando un ligero rubor en la pelinegra.

\- ¡P-por supuesto! …estoy bien.

\- Sempai, ¿ya comió? N-no es como si quisiera almorzar con usted o algo parecido.

Maki había matado dos pájaros de un tiro. Al decir eso, Nico quedo aún más impresionada. Hasta la fecha ella no había logrado tener a alguien a quien pudiera considerar su amigo, y esta chica pelirroja llegaba y cambiaba todo en cuestión de segundos. Pensó en responder como acostumbra, sin embargo, de su boca salió todo lo contrario.

\- … no, no he comido, así que supongo que acepto tu invitación.

\- *Emocionada* ¡¿En serio?! D-digo bien.

Ambas trajeron sus almuerzos y se reunieron en el mismo lugar.

 ** _(…The Other Side…)_**

Umi se dirigía a toda prisa a su siguiente clase, Literatura. Se encontraba en el campo de la Facultad de Artes ya que se había reunido con Eli para planear una forma en que no descubrieran a Maki, y menos que esa persona fuera Nico. Además, de pasar una mañana "conversando" con Eli en un salón vacío, le sorprendía que nadie las haya descubierto hasta el momento.

Años atrás, negaba admitir la ligera atracción que sentía por la rubia. Se negaba a admitir que le gustaba alguien de su mismo género hasta el día de la graduación de Eli. Una vez finalizada la ceremonia, Eli decidió hablar en privado con ella. Jamás pensó que la sempai que tanto admiraba la fuera a besar después de llamarla al patio trasero. Jamás imagino que sería ella quién acorralara a la mayor contra un árbol, y mucho menos, que unas cuantas caricias las llevaran hasta su casa destrozando por completo su ordenada habitación.

Aquellos recuerdos la hacían dudar acerca de sus sentimientos. ¿Amor o simplemente atracción? Al final, prefería no saberlo ya que ambas eran felices de esa manera.

También estaban aquellos instantes donde Maki pasaba ligeramente por su mente. Aun no podía olvidar aquel 4 de julio, donde ambas rebasaron una línea que no han vuelto a cruzar. A veces se preguntaba si le gustaba o simplemente era muy posesiva con su amiga.

Checo su reloj por quinta vez y pudo ver que le faltaban menos de diez minutos para que empezara su clase. Empezó a apresurar el paso sin percatarse que otra persona se acercaba por el otro pasillo igual de rápido. Ambas chocaron provocando que cayeran los rollos de tela que llevaba la otra chica.

\- Lo siento, iba muy rápido que no me di cuenta- Umi se agachaba para empezar a recoger los rollos.

\- Descuida, yo también iba muy rápido que no me di cuenta por donde iba.

Aquella chica había detenido sus movimientos para ver a Umi. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco al ver con detalle el rostro de la escritora.

La peli azul levanto la vista encontrándose con la mirada de aquella chica. Miel y miel se encontraron en aquel intento de levantar los rollos.

\- …- Umi soltó todos los rollos al ver la belleza de aquella chica- *Nerviosa* Lo siento.

\- *Risa* Tranquila.

Aquel detalle se le había hecho enternecedor a la otra chica. Umi miraba de reojo a aquella chica de cabellos grises, excelente figura y una linda voz desde su perspectiva. Terminaron de levantar los rollos del piso, se levantaron y antes de la partida de la peli gris, Umi hablo.

\- Disculpa mi atrevimiento pero…*Leve sonrojo* ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Kotori, Minami Kotori de la Facultad de Artes.

\- Minami-san…

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Ah, lo siento… Umi, Sonoda Umi de la facultad de Literatura.

\- ¿Literatura? ¿Y qué haces en nuestra facultad?*Sonrisa* Bueno *Observa su reloj de mano* pues ya se nos hizo tarde a ambas así que, hasta la próxima Umi-chan.

El corazón de Umi dio un ligero brinco al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de aquella chica. Se había sonrojado ligeramente con solo escuchar su nombre. Eso jamás le había pasado. Ni siquiera Eli o Maki provocaban aquella ligera sensación que sintió con Kotori, o al menos eso creía.

Volvió a mirar su reloj y otra vez su corazón dio un gran salto.

\- Me va a matar el profesor.

Empezó a correr rumbo a los campos de su facultad con la esperanza de volver a ver a aquella chica.

\- Kotori, ¿eh?…*sonrisa*…

Para su suerte, el profesor solo le dio un ligero regaño por dos razones, la primera fuer que era la primera vez que se le hacía tarde y la segunda, era su mejor estudiante como para castigarla severamente.

 ** _(…The Other Side…)_**

Todo el campo universitario estaba emocionado por el gran evento que habría en la tarde. Esto ponía los pelos de punta de Maki que ya no estaba segura si realmente quería ayudar a Eli.

Incluso en la hora del almuerzo, Nico menciono que estarían presentes varios managers de empresas muy reconocidas de Idols.

Hace tan solo una hora, se había reunido con Umi en la entrada de la facultad de Arte para asistir a la gran presentación.

\- ¿Lista Maki?

\- No lo sé Umi. Estoy muy nerviosa.

Solo con Umi y Eli, Maki no mostraba tanto su actitud tsundere que la caracterizaba. En realidad, con pocas personas se abría por completo.

\- Tranquila Maki, todo saldrá bien.

\- *Exhala* Espero que así sea, mientras… ¿crees que pueda ver la presentación?

\- No creo que haya problema, después de eso podremos cambiarnos para el momento.

Ambas entraron al gran teatro que había. El lugar estaba lleno de gente.

\- Bien, la siguiente estudiante es Yazawa Nico.

Nico subió al escenario con toda la confianza del mundo. A comparación de los otros, ella mostraba una gran seguridad.

\- Nico- Nico- nii!

El público quedo en silencio al escuchar su típica presentación. Incluso los managers, quedaron con la boca abierta, Maki no sabía si era por asombro, o por lo que ella sentía en ese momento, vergüenza.

La melodía empezó. Desde la perspectiva de la pelirroja no estaba mal. El vestuario era muy hermoso, tanto que se atrevería a decir que lo hizo un diseñador muy talentoso. La coreografía tampoco estaba mal, sin embargo, para el canto…faltaba mucho. Se pudo dar cuenta que le fallaban muchos agudos, y además, no contaba con la estamina que se necesitaba para seguir el ritmo.

\- Yazawa-sempai ha tenido esos problemas desde que empezó según Eli. Poco a poco lo ha manejado.

\- …

\- Te podría decir que incluso cuando yo entre y la vi, ha mejorado bastante.

Termino con varios aplausos, pero no la misma cantidad que del grupo anterior. Los managers se observaron entre ellos y negaron con la cabeza. Yazawa Nico había sido rechazada.

\- Bien, esa fue Yazawa Nico, y por si se lo preguntaron, la persona que realiza los trajes es nada más y nada menos que una estudiante de nuestra universidad, la señorita Minami Kotori.

\- ¡No es verdad!

Umi había quedado asombrada para decir aquellas palabras. Kotori subió al escenario cuando fue nombrada y lo primero que hizo fue hacer una reverencia. Los managers empezaron a anotar el nombre de dicha estudiante, e incluso llegaron a tomar fotos.

\- Maki, es hora, vayámonos cambiando.

Ambas se cambiaron en el auto de Eli no sin antes vigilar que nadie las observara. De igual forma para su suerte, los vidrios del auto eran oscuros.

\- No puedo creer que Minami-san haya hecho ese traje.

\- Sí, es increíble que alguien tenga ese talento sin tener mucha experiencia.

\- No puedes saberlo Maki, no sabemos si trabaje para alguna agencia o algo así.

\- Ok…creo que estas defendiendo mucho a Minami.

\- *Sonrojo* S-solo no me gusta juzgar a las personas sin antes conocerlas.

\- Si y tampoco me exalto tanto al saber que ha sido ella la diseñadora de Yazawa-sempai.

\- B-bueno… ¿eh?...espera un segundo, ¿Yazawa-sempai?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tienes algún problema que la llame así?

\- Maki…creí que te había dicho que no te acercaras a ella.

\- Tu misma lo dijiste, ¿no? *Sonrisa* no me gusta juzgar a las personas sin antes conocerlas.

\- …

\- Mejor hay que apresurarnos antes de que sea el turno de Eri.

\- Mou, a Eli no le gustara la idea de que te hayas acercado a Yazawa-sempai.

\- Lo mismo digo…

Umi alcanzo a escuchar lo que dijo Maki. Detuvo sus movimientos por completo pensando en que es lo que quería decirle.

\- Apresúrate Umi.

\- S-si…

Ambas terminaron de vestirse, salieron del auto no sin antes fijarse que no hubiera alguien alrededor. Llegaron al teatro entrando por la parte trasera donde varios estudiantes las observaron con asombro. Ahí, Maki encontró llorando a Nico.

\- No es posible, volví a fallar.

\- Tranquila Nico-chan, verás cómo mejoraras si no te das por vencida.

Kotori consolaba a Nico que no dejaba de llorar.

\- Espera, Maki, recuerda que no nos pueden ver.

Maki se acercó a ellas sin quitarse su antifaz. Se detuvo frente a ellas y la primera en mirarla fue Kotori, quien de inmediato, soltó un pequeño jadeo del asombro.

\- *Sonrisa* ¿Estas bien?

\- No me molestes.

\- Nico-chan…creo que deberías levantar la mirada.

Nico obedeció a las palabras de su amiga peli gris. Sus ojos se abrieron lo más que pudieron al ver la fina imagen de su idol favorita quien sonreía igual que la chica que había conocido en la mañana. No sabía qué hacer, pareciese que su capacidad para hablar se había esfumado.

\- Tranquila, todo saldrá bien.

\- …Ma…Maki-chan…

\- Toma.

Maki le entrego una corona que traía de repuesto por si acaso se rompía la otra.

\- …

\- Yo creo que lo hiciste bien en la presentación pero…necesitas ejercitarte más

\- Pero es lo que hago diario.

\- *Sonrisa* Entonces puede que no sea el adecuado.

\- *Asombro*…

\- Creo que puedes conseguirlo sin ningún problema.

\- …

\- Nos vemos.

Nico quedo cautivada al verla en persona, y más, al haber recibido la preciada corona de Maki. La pelirroja desapareció del lugar, para su suerte, su sempai no la siguió en ningún momento. Al llegar al camerino, solo recibió los regaños de su amiga peli azul.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste actuar tan irresponsablemente?

\- …

\- ¿Te das cuenta que pudo descubriste?

\- …

\- Hey! Quita esa sonrisa de tu rostro.

\- Creo que puede conseguirlo si se esfuerza.

\- ¿Eh? ¿De que estas hablando?

\- Umi...te repito tus mismas palabras…

\- …

\- No me gusta juzgar a las personas sin antes conocerlas *sonrisa*…


	2. Trío Soldier

**Capítulo 2: Trío Soldier**

Umi no podía creerlo, la sonrisa que le daba Maki era una que no había visto hasta ahora.

\- Vamos Umi, no queremos hacer esperar a Eli, ¿verdad?

\- …

Sin decir otra palabra, la pelirroja salió de aquel camerino dirigiéndose al gran escenario.

 ** _(…The Other Side…)_**

Nico se cambió para ver las demás presentaciones. Tanto ella como Kotori, tomaron asientos en el gran teatro.

\- Veamos cómo le va a Eli.

\- Mou Nico-chan, deberías de dejar de sentir enojo por ella.

\- No puedo, se robó el corazón de mi mejor amiga.

Lo que muchos no sabían, es que Nico odiaba a Eli. No porque tuvieran problemas entre ellas o algo parecido, sino porque la rubia lastima frecuentemente a un ser querido de la pelinegra sin que lo supiera.

\- Muy bien, el siguiente es...ah…Ayase-san.

La profesora de baile llamo a Eri con mucha antipatía. Ni siquiera se molestó en decir su nombre completo. El público empezó a murmurar debido al extraño comportamiento de la profesora que incluso llamo la atención de los managers.

Eli subió al escenario con una de las vestimentas de su grupo, Trío Soldier. El ruido fue más notorio cuando sucedió esto.

\- ¿Por qué trae puesto el vestido de Eri del Trio Soldier? ¿Acaso trata de burlarse?

\- Tranquila Nico-chan, a lo mejor tiene una explicación para ello.

\- No la defiendas Kotori. ¿Por qué trae puesto eso?

Varios se preguntaban lo mismo, después de todo, no era normal que algún estudiante copiara los vestuarios de otro artista, y más si se trataba de alguien del Trio Soldier.

Estaba prohibido en la Facultad copiar los trajes de otros cantantes, y era obvio, después de todo era una Universidad reconocida por su sentido de diseño.

\- Ayase-san, ¿cuantas veces les he dicho de no imitar las vestimentas de otros artistas?

\- Muchas veces profesora.

\- Entonces, ¿quisiera explicarme porque trae puesto ese vestido?

\- Porque me pertenece, yo diseñe los modelos.

\- Ah...así que le pertenece, entonces, ¿trata de decirme que usted Ayase-san es una de las integrantes del grupo más exitoso del momento?

\- Créalo o no, así es.

\- …

\- …Lo único que hice para mi nombre artístico fue remplazar la "l" por una "r".

El silencio regreso al terminarse de escuchar esas palabras de la rubia.

 ** _(…The Other Side…)_**

 **Maki POV.**

Había llegado la hora.

Mi corazón latía con mucha fuerza.

Tal como dijo Eli, esto se pondría muy mal si nos descubren a las tres, si de por sí Eli era la más popular de las tres no imagino como sería si nos descubran a todas.

\- Mmm, ¿y sus otras dos compañeras?

Cuando puse el primer pie en el escenario, el ruido volvió.

\- No puede ser...es Maki.

\- Umi también está aquí.

\- Bueno, antes de comenzar creo que dirán si, son unas farsantes pero la verdad, es que no es así.

Eri se puso el antifaz y la cara de su profesora cambio por completo. Asombro era lo único que podía reflejarse.

\- Chicos, ¡escuchen esto! ¡Waiting for a chance to pounce!

Las tres nos pusimos en la posición que hemos ensayado por bastante tiempo.

La melodía comenzó.

Eli incluso se acercó más a Umi al inicio provocando un enorme rubor en ella.

Todos estaban con la boca abierta, incluso los managers habían dejado de tomar nota.

 **watch?v=D1T60unOVeQ**

 ** _MAKI:_**

 _Fuan nozoku your voice_

 _amaku toroketa NOIZU_

 _Nōnai anji_

 _like a sweet candy_

\- Estas bromeando, ¡suena a Maki-chan!

\- No es cierto...

La profesora de Eli quedo con la boca abierta cuando termine de cantar. Al parecer, sí que fue una gran sorpresa.

\- ¡Kyaah! ¡Maki-chan!

 ** _UMI:_**

 _Idaina ai no bōdō_

 _keikaku naki hankō_

 _Seimei no mōi_

 _gimme your candy_

\- ¡Es ella!

\- ¡Umi-sempai!

 ** _ERI:_**

 _Futarikiri dake no sekai_

 _what do you wanna do? Kasanaru live_

 _Kimi no iki_ _okasare_ _we can fly…_

\- ¡Eli-sempai!

Se empezaban a mostrar las fans de Eli a lo lejos. Si el auditorio antes estaba con todos los lugares llenos, ahora estaba más que saturado en los pasillos.

 ** _UMI:_**

 _Ukeirete kanzen'na CRIME_

 _there's no lies_

 _hadaka no ai_

Eli aventó su antifaz en el momento que empecé a cantar. Fue increíble como todas las chicas bajaron corriendo por este. Al parecer una chica de cabello morado de dos coletas logro alcanzarlo.

 ** _MAKI:_**

 _Miwaku 1, 2,3,_ _kimi o tanjun ni_

 _Ubai satte shimau shōdō_ _risei to no kyōbō_

 _CAN YOU FEEL_ _motto kanjō ni_

 _Tsuyoku sawatte kowashite_ _ran RUN ran_

Los pasos, la coreografía, los vestuarios, todo era perfecto para esa canción. Los gritos inundaron el lugar. Incluso encendieron el equipo de las luces.

 ** _ERI:_**

 _Kimi to 1, 2, 3,_

 _zutto eyes on me_

 _speed up tomaranai kodō_ _kiseki to no kyōzon_

 _CLOSE to me_ _motto fukaku ni ochite down_

 _down down down down…_

 ** _UMI:_**

 _Kenzen'na sonzai shōmei_

 _hitsuyō nante nai no way_

 ** _ERI:_**

 _Hoshi gattachau imi_ _I MY ME_ _umai umai CANDY_

 ** _MAKI:_**

 _Furue toman'nai shōjō_ _kindan no ARE_ _sō more_

 _Zenshin no kanki let's start!_ _you and me_

 ** _UMI:_**

 _Hotobashiru shisen no BAIBU_ _narihibiku yabō no CHAIMU_

 _Kimi ni fure_ _sono shunkan over drive_

\- Kyaah!

\- Maki-sama!

\- ¡Umi-san te amo!

\- Eri-sempai!

 ** _MAKI:_**

 _Iran ai subite Wa irai nant iwan aide_

 _you could be mine_

 ** _UMI:_**

 _Yoakum 1, 2, 3,_ _kami gas Seiko ni_

 _Tsuresatte shimau chōjō_ _tobikoeta sōzō_

 _ride on me_ _saa you're going to be_

 _Tomoni hatete shimau made down_

 _down down down down…_

 ** _ERI:_**

 _Mukau saki wa all the night_ _te ni suru TAIMU_ _so amai_

 _Kirabiyakana hibi_ _imi_ _GIMII_ _sono candy_

 _Furueru seimei_ _and daybreak_ _we stay eien game_

Cuando fue la parte donde Eli era el centro y tanto Umi como yo nos movíamos en el piso, en dicha parte la gente enloqueció. Todos los que se encontraban de pie, sin excepción alguna, trataron de subir al escenario.

Por suerte, antes de pisarlo, llame a mis guardias para que impidieran que la gente subiera.

 ** _UMI:_**

 _Te ni fureta sono shunkan kidzuite_

 _Majiwaru omoi_ _hajimaru in your way_

 ** _ERI:_**

 _Kurikaeshi-me o awaseta saki de_

Después de buscar entre todas las personas, la encontre. Yazawa-sempai estaba sentada en medio del escenario sujetando con delicadeza la corona que le había dado.

 ** _MAKI:_**

 _Hajike tobu sekai wa_ _in my way_

No podía creer que cante esa parte señalándola. Umi y Eli solo siguieron con lo suyo, al parecer no demostraban interés.

 ** _UMI:_**

 _Kimi o teniireru_ _sō it's time_ _nakayubi o tate tako no aizu_

 ** _TRIO SOLDIER:_**

 _Miwaku 1, 2,3,_ _kimi o tanjun ni_

 _Ubai satte shimau shōdō_ _risei to no kyōbō_

 _CAN YOU FEEL_ _motto kanjō ni_

 _Tsuyoku sawatte kowashite_ _ran RUN ran_

 _Kimi to 1, 2, 3, zutto eyes on me_

 _speed up tomaranai kodō_ _kiseki to no kyōzon_

 _CLOSE to me_

 _motto fukaku ni_

 _ochite down down down down down…_

 **End Maki POV.**

 ** _(…The Other Side…)_**

\- ¿Acaso Maki-chan me señalo?

\- Creo que así fue…

\- Kyaah!

\- ¿Nico-chan?!- Kotori se sorprendió al ver a su amiga completamente roja.

La presentación de Eli fue todo un éxito.

Toda la gente presente gritaba de la emoción.

Nadie imagino que una integrante del grupo más famoso del momento estudiara en esa Universidad.

Ahora, venía la crítica de parte de su profesora, que al parecer, había sido congelada desde hace 4 minutos.

\- Bien, ella fue Ayase Elikchika.

A lo lejos se podía ver a los managers anotar algo.

Sin decir más, Umi y Maki se retiraron de aquel gran escenario despidiéndose de la audiencia. Al llegar al camerino ambas se cambiaron a una velocidad impresionante, pues tenían menos de tres minutos para salir corriendo al auto, dejar sus vestidos y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Para suerte de ellas, los guardias de la pelirroja lograron darles más tiempo y así, salieron corriendo en dirección al estacionamiento donde se encontraba el auto de su amiga rubia.

\- Lo logramos- suspiraba pesadamente Umi- creí que descubrirían quienes éramos.

\- Por esa misma razón llame a mis guardias

\- Maki… ¿Qué fue lo del escenario?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

Al fin llego la pregunta que se esperaba Maki. ¿Qué respondería? ¿Qué simplemente le nació? No. Esa respuesta no sonaba para nada sincera viniendo de ella.

\- No lo sé.

\- …Maki solo…ten cuidado.

\- Umi…

\- No queremos que alguien descubra lo que ocultas, ni siquiera Eli…

Y así Umi dejo completamente en blanco a su amiga.

 ** _(…The Other Side…)_**

Al terminar el evento de la facultad, Maki busco a su sempai quien se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde se habían reunido para almorzar.

\- ¡Yazawa-sempai!

\- Oh, Nishikino-san *Sonrisa* hola

Maki se detuvo por completo al ver la gran sonrisa que reflejaba el rostro de la pelinegra. Sus ojos brillaban.

\- Sempai, ¿sucede algo?

\- Nishikino-san, ¿crees en el amor?

\- Yo…

\- Porque…hoy llego a mí

Dijo lo último mostrando la corona que traía en sus manos. Maki se sonrojó ante esas palabras. ¿Le diría que ella fue quién se la dio? No…si lo hiciera, Umi la mataría.

\- *Sonrisa* Me alegra saberlo Sempai. ¿Y cómo le fue en la presentación?

\- ¿Eh? ¿No fuiste a verme?

\- Pues vera…

\- No importa- Nico sonrió melancólicamente- es mejor que no hayas visto nada.

\- ¿Por qué dice eso?

\- Porque mi presentación fue la peor de todas.

Maki no sabía cómo responder ante lo dicho por la pelinegra.

\- Yo no creo que haya sido así. *Sonrojo* Q-quiero decir, no es como si todo el mundo fuera perfecto en lo que hace. C-claro con algo de práctica cualquiera puede mejorar.

\- …Nishikino-san…acaso tu… ¿estas tratando de animarme?

\- *Sonrojo* N-no es así.

\- *Sonrisa* Muchas gracias.

\- …

Maki no sabía porque se sentía feliz al escuchar ese agradecimiento así como Nico que se sentía mucho mejor que antes.

\- Bueno, mira la hora, Nico debe preparar la cena. *Sonrisa* Nos vemos Nishikino-san.

\- Hasta mañana sempai.

La chica de coletas se fue corriendo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Volteo antes de salir por completo, levanto la mano y se despidió nuevamente de la pelirroja.

Maki, con algo de vergüenza, levanto un poco su mano haciendo el mismo gesto.

\- Me pregunto que me pasó hoy- sonreía mientras se alejaba del lugar.

 ** _(…The Other Side…)_**

\- Bienvenida señorita.

\- Buenas tardes a todos.

\- ¿Qué le gustaría comer?

\- Lo que hayan preparado está bien para mí.

\- Señorita permítame su bolso para lavar su ropa.

\- Gracias Robert.

\- Maki-sama el baño ya está listo.

\- Muchas gracias, voy enseguida.

Así eran las bienvenidas en la mansión Nishikino, siempre por las sirvientas y mayordomos. Nunca por sus padres, quizás suena exagerado, pero normalmente Maki los veía tres veces a la semana con mucha suerte.

Se preguntaba si así sería cuando ella tomara cargo del hospital. Estar todo el tiempo ahí debe de ser completamente agotador para su salud mental y no se diga de la física.

Tocaron la puerta de su cuarto avisando que alguien había llegado buscándola. ¿Quién podría ser a esa hora? La respuesta era obvia.

\- Hola Maki

\- Rin…pasa.

No era la Rin con la que estuvo esta mañana en clases. Esta era Rin Shibuya, una posible candidata para ser su prometida.

Maki había hecho varias cosas con ella, y una de esas fue el tener sexo. Quizás Rin no haya sido su primera vez, ya que fue con alguien muy cercano a ella, pero si han tenido varios encuentros. Más de los debidos para aún no haberle propuesto que salieran.

\- Me entere que hoy entraste a la Universidad, felicidades.

De su bolso, saco una pequeña caja ofreciéndosela a la pelirroja que estaba un poco sorprendida por ello. Normalmente era ella quien le regalaba cosas a Rin, nunca había sido al reves.

\- Gracias…pero no debiste.

\- Tranquila- Le sonrió de una manera que nunca lo había hecho- Solo quería darte algo propio después de tantos encuentros Sempai.

Rin era un año más pequeña que la recién egresada. ¿La razón? A Maki no le gustaba salir con personas más grandes que ellas, aunque fuera solo un año o unos cuantos meses de diferencia.

\- También vine porque quería decirte que he obtenido una beca y la preparatoria esta en Aomori.

\- En el norte de Japón.

\- Así es…

\- Imagino que te estas despidiendo.

\- Maki yo…

Rin no dijo nada más y mejor abrazo a la nombrada.

Ese abrazo demostraba muchos sentimientos, tantos contenía que la pelirroja sintió su corazón latir como nunca.

\- Rin tranquila, me comunicare contigo cada semana, e incluso podremos vernos los fines de semana si te parece.

\- ¿En serio? Eso sería genial, después de todo, ambas trabajaremos en la misma rama en un futuro.

A excepción de Maki, Rin realmente quería estudiar medicina. De hecho, los padres de Maki le pagarían los estudios, cosa que Maki no sabía.

Ellos adoraban a Rin, y como veían que se llevaba muy bien con su única hija pensaron en varias ocasiones que estaría bien comprometerlas. Sin embargo, no lo han hecho ya que muchas cosas pueden pasar en el tiempo que Rin este ausente.

Quien sabe, quizás Maki llegue a enamorarse de alguien más, según su madre, la universidad cambia los pensamientos de la gente.

Esa noche Maki no salió de su habitación. Rin nunca salió de su casa. Los sirvientes nunca se acercaron o pasaron por su cuarto. Los padres de Maki tampoco se acercaron cuando el mayordomo les aviso de la presencia de Rin. Esa noche, Maki y Rin se entregaron por completo sin dejar nada ausente.

\- Maki-sempai…te amo.

Esa noche Rin se le confesó a Maki.

Nunca hubo una respuesta. Lo único que se podía escuchar eran los jadeos de la mayor tratando de establecer su respiración.

Por la cabeza de Maki rondaron las palabras de su sempai…

\- _Nishikino-san, ¿crees en el amor?_

\- _Yo…_

\- _Porque…hoy llego a mí_

Rin acerco la caja y al abrirla, había un juego de pulseras en forma de cadena. Oro y plata iban intercalados.

\- Sempai…esto es para que no me olvides.

\- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

\- Porque- sujeto la cadena contra su pecho- pueden pasar muchas cosas en un año.

Maki no dijo nada. Quizás no amaba a Rin pero si le gustaba mucho. Saber que se iba un año era un poco duro.

\- Sempai…

\- Rin tranquila, después de todo, ¿qué puede pasar?

 ** _(…The Other Side…)_**

En otra casa cenaba tranquilamente una familia de bajos recursos. Tres pequeños compartían alegremente lo sucedido en el día mientras su madre sonreía al escucharlos.

\- Onne-chan, ¿Cómo te fue?

\- Si Nee-chan, ¿hay algún productor que te haya contratado?

La mayor no sabía cómo explicarlo. Siempre les había dicho a sus hermanos que varios se le acercaban pero no aceptaba a ninguno porque no quería alejarse de sus hermanos. ¿Esta vez les diría la verdad?

\- Si, la gran Nico-nii consiguió a diez productores pero los volvió a rechazar porque no quiere alejarse de sus pequeños hermanos.

\- Onne-chan

Las dos pequeñas niñas llamadas Kokoro y Kokoa se acercaron a abrazar a su hermana. Definitivamente Nico no podía decirles la verdad.

Era muy duro incluso para ella el no poder ser capaz de ayudar a su madre.

Habían pasado diez largos años de la muerte de su padre. Su madre tuvo que sacar adelante a sus cuatro pequeños.

Nico recordaba cómo cada noche su madre se sentaba en la mesa para ver todos los papeles de recibos que debía de pagar. Cuando Nico entro en Secundaria, empezó a trabajar y así ayudaba un poco a su mama quien estaba muy agradecida.

Ahora, Nico había conseguido una beca completa en una de las más prestigiosas universidades. Mientras trabajaba tiempo completo de viernes a domingo, en el resto de la semana se encargaba de hacer la limpieza de su casa como a hacer la cena y ayudarles en sus tareas a sus hermanos.

\- Bien niños, váyanse a dormir, su hermana mayor y yo necesitamos hablar.

\- ¡Sí!

Y así, los tres pequeños recogieron su plato dejándolo en el lavabo, se despidieron de su madre y de Nico y fueron directo a la cama.

\- Son muy buenos niños.

\- Lo sé, y todo gracias a tus cuidados Nico.

\- Claro que no...

\- Nico no tienes que esforzarte tanto…no has podido hacer lo que quieres en estos nueve años.

\- Claro que sí, entre en una de las mejores escuelas para ser idol.

\- Pero no has tenido tiempo para dedicarle empeño.

\- Bueno eso…

\- Por eso es que no has conseguido algún productor…

Era verdad. Dedicaba más tiempo al trabajo y a los labores del hogar que no había tenido tanto tiempo para ensayar.

\- Por eso quiero que dejes de trabajar Nico.

\- ¡Me niego! ¡No vas a poder con todos los gastos!

\- … Hare algo al respecto después…

\- Me rehusó, incluso si no llego a cumplir mi sueño no dejare de ayudarte.

Sin decir otra palabra, se levantó de la mesa con su plato para lavarlo.

Su mama solo la miro de lejos sonriendo. Pensó lo mucho que había madurado su hija en tampoco tiempo, la dedicación y apoyo que le daba para no dejarla caer eran admirables.

\- Nico muchas gracias.

 ** _(…The Other Side…)_**

Eli había conseguido más fans ese día de la presentación. Estaba más que feliz, se sentía orgullosa de su trabajo y más de su presentación de esa tarde.

Por primera vez, habían visto a aquella profesora de baile ser opacada de esa manera, y más por una estudiante que no toleraba.

\- ¡Salud!

\- Mou Eli estas bebiendo bastante.

\- Vamos Umi, estamos celebrando como le restregué en la cara a esa profesora el hecho de ser mejor de lo que esperaba.

\- Creí que bromeabas cuando nos dijiste que te odiaba.

\- Pues no lo hice, tu misma escuchaste como me presento.

\- Bueno, eso fue…antipático por así decirlo.

\- Salud por nuestro gran logro.

Eli cantaba las líneas del coro de la canción presentada aquella tarde. Un gran logro para el grupo, para ella, para los estudiantes de aquella universidad y para…

\- Por cierto, ¿a quién señaló Maki durante la presentación?

\- A nadie.

\- ¿Eh? Que aburrido, sería interesante que nuestra pequeña haya flechado a alguien.

\- Pero que cosas dices Eli.

\- Mou Umi, ¿Qué te pasa?

\- …

\- ¿No sentirás celos de aquella persona?

\- ¡Claro que no!

\- …

Ni si quiera Eli lo sabía, Umi alguna vez tuvo algo con Maki pero eso jamás se lo contaría.

\- Creo que será mejor que me vaya.

\- Te acompaño.

\- Eli…

\- Descuida, ya tome bastante por hoy.

\- …

\- Después de todo, mañana hay clases.

\- No tienes que acompañarme.

\- Pero quiero hacerlo, no me perdonaría que te pasara algo de regreso a tu casa, por eso irás a la mía.

Siempre hacía lo mismo, con tan solo unas palabras, el corazón de la peli azul llegaba a latir descontroladamente.

\- Y de ese modo, quizás pase algo esta noche.

Y con esas otras arruinaba el gran ambiente creado.


	3. La fiesta de bienvenida

Umi despertó completamente desnuda. Le dolía un poco la cabeza por el rápido movimiento de levantarse. Observó el lugar donde se encontraba, todo el lugar estaba destrozado. Volteó a su lado derecho y ahí se encontraba la causa.

\- Eli despierta.

\- …

\- Eli…

\- Cinco minutos más…

\- No es posible.

Se levantó de inmediato dirigiéndose a la ducha.

Recordaba perfectamente lo que había pasado. No es que sintiera celos de Nico o algo así, simplemente sabía las condiciones en las que se encontraba la pelinegra. No quería que su amiga pelirroja se viera afectada ante esto ya que ha cuidado mucho su reputación hasta la fecha.

Tampoco quería que Eli se enterara que hace mucho durmió con Maki…o mejor dicho, que se enterara que ella fue la primera vez de Maki.

Dejó caer el agua tibia por todo su cuerpo tratando de aliviar el dolor muscular de su cadera. Siempre era lo mismo, a pesar de los años, aún no se acostumbraba a lo agresiva que podía llegar a ser su sempai.

Salió de la ducha e hizo unos cuantos estiramientos. Las noches con Eli la dejaban completamente agotada. Observó su cuerpo frente al espejo, para su suerte no había alguna marca que quedara a la vista de todos.

\- Buenos días Umi, el desayuno está listo.

\- Gracias, saldré en unos momentos.

Se dirigió al closet y buscó su ropa. Desde hace mucho, tenía la mitad de su ropa en el departamento de la rubia debido a estas situaciones. Salió de la habitación encontrándose con la rubia sujetando su frente.

\- Por eso te dije que no tomaras tanto.

\- Lo siento pero…valió la pena.

\- Si tú lo dices.

\- Mou Umi no seas mala conmigo – la rubia corrió a abrazar a su amiga de la cintura.

\- Siempre haces lo mismo.

\- Pero tú nunca te niegas- su voz se volvió seria –Umi solo te digo que…

\- Nada de sentimientos involucrados, lo sé Elikchika, no tienes que recordármelo.

\- …

Ambas empezaron a desayunar. El ambiente se había vuelto muy incómodo. Cada vez que tocaban ese tema, Umi se ponía completamente seria. Se podría decir que era como si el mar se congelara.

Eli no sabía cómo romper el silencio. ¿Qué debería decirle? ¿Qué fue broma?No. No podía hacer eso. Sabía que esto podría pasar pero no pensó que fuera de esta manera y menos con Umi, la chica más tímida de las tres. Claro, tampoco es como si deseara que esto hubiera pasado con Maki, si de por sí, la pelirroja la rechazó más de seis veces en sus intentos.

\- Terminé, gracias por la comida.

\- S-sí…

Umi se levantó a lavar su plato, estaba seria, o al menos eso fingía. ¿Por qué había aceptado en un inicio si sabía las consecuencias? Lo cierto en todo esto es que la rubia le fascinaba, no solo su físico, su personalidad, la verdadera Elikchika la enloquecía.

\- Umi…

\- …

\- Lo siento.

\- Descuida.

Ambas salieron de aquel lugar en el auto de Eli.

\- La semana que sigue tenemos una presentación en vivo, y aún no decidimos que canción y vestuario usar.

\- …

Umi seguía sin responder. Eli pensó como podría cambiar el humor de su compañera. Quizás la siguiente frase lo haría.

\- Quizás deberíamos de consultar a esa chica diseñadora.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Mmmm… ¿Minami-san?

Al escuchar el nombre Umi se sorprendió. Usar vestimentas hechas por aquella chica seria increíble. Eli notó el cambio, no le gustó mucho la idea. ¿Por qué cambió la expresión en el rostro de su amiga? ¿Sería por el nombre de aquella chica?

\- Sería genial, ¿no?

\- Supongo que sí.

\- Por cierto Maki dijo que llegaría tarde.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, dijo que iría a dejar a Shibuya al aeropuerto.

\- ¿Ya es la hora?

\- Así es, Rin Shibuya ira a estudiar al norte de Japón.

\- Ya veo.

Y nuevamente volvía su expresión seria.

Eli sospechaba de algo, aquellas dos le estaban ocultando algo. No le tomaba mucha importancia ya que sabía que hay cosas que no todos deben de saber, inclusive si son los más cercanos.

 _ **(…The Other Side…)**_

Los padres de la pelirroja como ella se encontraban en el aeropuerto esperando con paciencia la partida del avión.

La llamada del vuelo esperado se hizo presente. Los padres de Maki se despidieron deseándole buen viaje a su quizás futura yerna. Se alejaron un poco para darles espacio a su hija y a la pelinegra de cabello suelto.

\- Maki te voy a extrañar

\- Yo también Rin

Ambas se abrazaron con cariño, según Maki, y con amor según Rin. Como si las miradas hablasen, Rin le dijo a Maki que estaría esperando ansiosa su visita y sobre todo, la respuesta de su confesión de la noche anterior.

Rin se despidió de Maki mientras abordaba el avión.

No sabía lo que pasaría a partir de ese momento. Maki trato de no pensarlo pero pudo evitarlo. Quizás Rin tenía razón, muchas cosas pueden pasar en un año.

Sus padres se despidieron de su hija para ir directo a su trabajo. Por suerte, Maki habíatraído su auto, de esa manera no se le haría tan tarde para ir a la escuela.

De regreso a la universidad, la pelirroja pensó en tomar la avenida principal. Sin embargo, un señor que apenas había llegado al aeropuerto, se estaba quejando por haber llegado tarde debido al gran tráfico en dicha avenida.

De inmediato, abrió una aplicación en su celular para buscar la mejor ruta que la llevara lo más rápido posible a clases, donde a nadie se le ocurriría pasar por más tarde que se le hiciera.

\- Lo encontré.

Mientras conducía por una calle de un lugar de bajos recursos, observaba con cuidado cada rincón. Jamáshabía pasado por esos lados, pero la hora en la que se encontraba, la obligaban a pasar por ahí. Las casas, las tiendas, la gente que pasaba, se podía ver que la gente sobrevivía con lo más mínimo y quizás, con lo necesario y con lo que les alcanzaba.

\- ¿Por dónde me he metido? *Suspira* Lo que uno hace por no faltar a clases de biología.

A lo lejos vio corriendo a una chica de coletas. Por cierta razón, era muy parecida a la sempai que había conocido el día anterior. Se preguntó por un momento si debía detenerse para obsérvala mejor. El semáforo se puso en rojo, tanto la chica de coletas como el lujoso auto se detuvieron.

\- Es ella…¿qué hace aquí?

Maki bajo el vidrio de la ventana, la observó por unos segundos y efectivamente era Nico Yazawa. Por el aspecto de la pelinegra, se veía que llevaba corriendo por bastante tiempo, su ropa estaba incluso un poco desarreglada. ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

\- Sempai, ¿qué hace aquí?

\- Woah! Nishikino-san, me asustaste.

\- Así que se le hizo tarde, ¿eh?

\- B-bueno tú no tienes derecho de decirme eso.

\- Es verdad, ¿no quiere que la lleve a la universidad? Claro no es como si quisiera llevarte o algo así…

¿Estaría bien que su junior la llevara? ¿Aprovecharía aquella ocasión en que se le hizo tarde por dejar a sus hermanas a la escuela? ¿Aquella ocasión en que tuvo que cubrir a su madre para que esta pudiera salir más temprano? Claro que lo haría.

\- Aceptaré por esta ocasión.

\- Claro, suba por favor.

\- Y dígame sempai- empezó a conducir rumbo a la universidad - ¿Qué hace por estas calles?

\- Pues yo…

\- Son un poco peligrosas desde mi punto de vista, por favor tenga cuidado por donde va.

¿Podría decirle? Esas calles eran por las que Nico pasaba diario. Era verdad que daban muy mala espina para los que pasaban ahí por primera vez. Sin embargo, la gente no tenía malas intenciones, al menos la mayoría se esforzaba trabajando diario.

¿Maki lo entendería? La peli negra pensó mejor no averiguarlo.

\- ¿Puedo encender la radio?

\- Claro.

Al encender dichoso aparato, empezó a sonar una melodía muy armoniosa para ambas partes. Nico quedo asombrada al escuchar aquella bella melodía. ¿Quién diría que alguien haría un cover de una de las canciones de EllieGoulding?

\- Vaya, la persona que toca el violín tiene mucho sentimiento.

\- ¿Eso piensa? Pues gracias.

\- ¿Por qué me agradeces?

\- Porque soy yo quien toca esa melodía.

No podía creerlo. ¿La pelirroja tocaba un instrumento de esa manera? Definitivamente tenía que ser una broma.

\- ¿Es broma?

\- No, no lo es. Es un pasatiempo que he tenido desde pequeña.

\- …

\- Sempai, voy a comprar algo, ¿vienes?

\- S-sí.

Nico en ningún momento se percató en que momento Maki se había estacionado, se perdió por completo en los finos rasgos de su rostro. Ambas bajaron del auto y entraron a una tienda. Nico observaba los precios y el poco dinero que tenía en su cartera, o compraba algo o mejor lo guardaba para la cena.

\- ¿Quieres ese pan? Tómalo, yo lo pagaré esta vez.

\- N-no puedo aceptarlo.

\- Tranquila, luego me devolverá el favor.

Se dirigieron a la caja a pagar por las cosas, subieron al auto y continuaron su rumbo. Nico estaba maravillada. Nadie hasta la fecha había sido así de amable con ella, ni siquiera sus compañeros de grupo. Razón por la que ayer presentó sola, ninguno de sus compañeros la aceptaba.

Se detuvieron en otro semáforo, Maki miraba de reojo a aquella pelinegra que iba a lado suyo. Le parecía algo infantil las facetas de su rostro, incluso su cuerpo no estaba tan desarrollado como el de Eli o incluso el de Umi. Aunque había algo que la inquietaba, ¿qué era ese dulce aroma que desprendía de ella?

\- Nishikino-san…la luz esta en verde.

\- ¿Eh? *Observa el semáforo* P-perdón… *sonrojo* No me di cuenta.

\- *Risita* Tranquila, cualquiera se deslumbraría por la belleza de la gran Nico-nii.

\- *Risa* No lo dudaría por ningún momento.

\- *Sonrojo*…

\- *Sonrojo* Q-quiero decir…mejor sigo manejando.

La melodía volvió a cambiar. Ahora sonaba una de un tono más romántico. ¿Por qué tenía que haber dejado ahí dicho disco? Aquella melodía la había compuesto con Umi aquel 4 de julio, aquella donde ambas expresaban muchos sentimientos encontrados…

Tanto la pelinegra como ella trataron de cambiarle provocando que sus manos se tocaran.

\- ¡Lo siento! – dijeron ambas a la misma vez con un gran rubor en sus rostros.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Los corazones de ambas estaban muy inquietos.

¿Cuánto faltaba por llegar?

¿Acaso la universidad estaba muy lejos del aeropuerto?

¿Por qué no acaba la melodía?

Varias preguntas se posaron en sus mentes y ninguna notaba lo roja que estaba la otra. Después de unos cuantos minutos, ambas llegaron a la Universidad. Maki se dirigió al estacionamiento buscando algún lugar disponible.

\- Mira, ahí hay un lugar.

\- Ok, ahí será.

La pelirroja detuvo el auto, apago el radio y saco sus llaves. Ambas no sabían que decirse y menos después de aquella conversación incómoda.

\- Gracias por traerme Nishikino-san.

\- No es nada.

De nuevo hubo un gran silencio. Nico no era buena para las despedidas, y menos con alguien que no fuera de su familia. ¿Qué podría decirle?

\- Sempai, me voy yendo sino perderé más tiempo de mi clase.

\- Ah! Perdón.

\- Bien. Nos vemos a la hora del descanso.

\- …Sí…

Nico salió del lujoso auto y vio como la pelirroja se marchaba corriendo al campo de su facultad. Ella debió haber hecho lo mismo pero no fue así. En vez de eso, se quedó contemplando a aquella junior hasta desaparecer por completo de su vista.

\- Me preguntó que me pasa hoy.

 _ **(… The Other Side…)**_

Umi se encontraba finalizando aquel libro que había rentado hace dos días.

Todos los martes de la semana serían lo mismo, sus clases empezarían tarde, dos horas después de las de Eli. Aún así, no pensaba decirle a la otra ya que pasarían menos tiempo juntas.

Levantó la mirada encontrándose con una pelirroja que corría a su facultad. Umi no pudo evitar sonreír, no había visto a su amiga tan apresurada desde hace tiempo.

\- Umi, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Yazawa-sempai...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que raro verla llegar tarde.

\- Si bueno, tuve otros asuntos que atender.

\- Ya veo…

\- Bueno…nos vemos…

Observó como aquella chica de coletas corría de igual manera que la otra a su facultad. ¿Qué habrá pasado? Era muy raro que Yazawa Nico llegara tarde y más si es becada.

Se levantó de aquella banca para dirigirse a la biblioteca e ir a dejar el libro. Quizás rentaría uno de composición musical, después de todo, Maki siempre era la que más trabajo tenía debido al hospital. Una ayuda no le vendría nada mal y menos si se trataba de Umi.

La peli azul iba entrando a la biblioteca cuando chocó por accidente con otro estudiante dejando caer sus libros. Ambos se agacharon para empezar a recogerlos.

\- Lo siento, no me fije por donde iba.

\- No, también fue mi culpa por no fijarme.

Ambas personas reaccionaron al oír la voz de la otra, levantaron la vista y al verse, no quedo más que asombro en sus miradas.

\- Kotori…

\- ¡Umi-chan! ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Yo vengo a dejar un libro.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Un libro?

\- Si… ¿estas bien?

\- Ah si…lo siento, no pense que te vería tan pronto…

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¡No! No es como si no me hubiera gustado no verte solo que…es muy pronto…

Kotori estaba muy nerviosa de tener a Umi en frente de ella, Umi empezó a reírse al verla en ese estado.

\- Mou Umi-chan no te burles.

\- Lo siento pero te ves adorable.

Ambas se pusieron de pie y entraron a la biblioteca, Umi dejó su libro olvidando por completo a que venía y salieron juntas del lugar. Se dirigieron a los jardines de la facultad de arte, ahí ambas empezaron a platicar de los libros que acababan de leer.

\- Umi-chan perdón por cambiar el tema, ¿vas a ir a la fiesta de este viernes?

\- No lo se, tengo una canción que componer y… ¡Ah! Q-quiero decir, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer en mi casa.

\- Ya veo… aún así creo que deberías venir, es bueno relajarse de vez en cuando.

\- Dejame pensarlo.

La fiesta más grande de inicio de año donde todas las facultades se reunirían en el gimnasio principal. Los estudiantes podrían meter bebidas alcoholicas, los DJ podrían ser ellos mismos y poner la música y el volumen que quisieran. Era una fiesta para los nuevos ingresos y sobre todo, para aquellos que estan por terminar sus estudios.

\- Vamos Umi-chan tienes que ir.

\- ¿Por qué insistes tanto en que vaya?

\- Porque…quiero bailar contigo Umi-chan.

El rostro de Umi se puso tan rojo como el cabello de Maki. Fue muy extraño como lo dijo y como lo expresó aquella chica, Umi se pusó algo nerviosa pero no dudó en responder.

\- Bueno, si lo pones así, lo tomaré aún más en cuenta.

\- Te estaré esperando.

\- Kotori eres muy persuasiva.

\- Jeje… me lo dicen todo el tiempo.

Umi se preguntaba lo que tenía aquella chica, sentía demasiada tranquilidad y paz a su lado.

\- Me pregunto que es…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tienes algo que hace que me tranquilice, hace que olvide por completo lo que me preocupa.

\- …

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Umi-chan…

El rostro de Kotori se sonrojó. Umi invadía poco a poco el espacio personal de la peligris. Sin ser consciente, junto su frente con la de la otra chica.

\- …

\- ¿Qué es?

Kotori dejo de respirar. En los ojos de Umi pudo ver una gran tristeza, alguien o algo la estaba haciendo infeliz. Umi se dio cuenta de su posición, se apartó bruscamente de ella, se puso más roja de lo normal y trató de formular algo.

\- Yo…l-lo siento…n-no fue mi intención.

\- N-no hay problema…

Umi trató de ponerse de pie, sin embargo, algo se lo impidió. Kotori la abrazó.

\- ¿K-Kotori? ¿Q-qué?

\- …

\- Esto es vergonzoso…

A lo lejos, una rubia iba caminando con sus compañeras de clase. Volteó a la dirección de las otras dos chicas sorprendida de lo que había visto. ¿Acaso esa era Umi?

\- Umi-chan es tan cálida…

\- Mou…pero que dices Kotori…

\- Pero es la verdad – Kotori se acercó más a su cuerpo. Sus manos se encontraban en la espalda de Umi sujetándola firmemente.

\- K-Kotori…sueltame…creo que yo…

\- ¿Crees que tú?

\- Me dara un paro cárdiaco aquí mismo.

\- Pues que nos pase a ambas Umi-chan.

Eli que veía desde lo lejos apretó los puños. ¿Quién era esa chica que abrazaba a Umi de esa manera? Pensaba acercarse, empujarla a un lado y decir… ¿Qué diría? ¿Por qué abrazas así a mi "amiga"? Bajó su mirada continuando con su camino.

Umi sintió que alguien las observaba, miró en la dirección donde hace unos segundos se encontraba la rubia. No había nadie así que pensó que solo era su imaginación.

La campana sonó dando finalizada las dos horas que tenían libres.

\- ¿Ya terminó?

\- Umi-chan dicen que cuando disfrutas de algo, el tiempo pasa muy rápido.

\- *Sonrojo* N-no se a que te refieres.

\- Mou…

\- Bueno, nos vemos.

\- Espera – Kotori tomó la mano de la peli azul antes de que se fuera - ¿a qué hora es tu descanso?

\- Dentro de tres horas.

\- ¿Enserio? – el rostro de Kotori se iluminó - ¿te gustaría almorzar conmigo?

\- Por supuesto

\- Bien, hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Kotori se fue corriendo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras que Umi estaba ligeramente sonrojada.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?

 _ **(… The Other Side…)**_

El descanso llegó después de tres horas de clase.

Maki salía después de una larga clase, recibió regaños por parte del profesor, no pudo concentrarse por cierta pelinegra rondando en su mente, y para empeorarla, esa mañana olvidó su almuerzo en casa.

Fue en dirección a la cafetería encontrándose con varios etudiantes en una mesa.

\- Por favor, ni siquiera pasarías la primera ronda.

\- ¿Tú que sabes? Nadie sabe de lo que es capaz de hacer una persona.

\- Por favor Yazawa, si bien sabemos que no eres capaz de hacerlo.

\- …

\- Eso es cierto, ni siquiera haz conseguido un manager desde hace mucho.

\- …

Nico estaba conteniendo las lágrimas, no podía permitir que aquellos chicos la vieran llorar. Uno de los chicos tomo la comida de Nico tirandola a la basura.

\- ¿Pero que haces?

\- Por favor puedes comprar algo mejor que eso

\- …

Nico empezó a llorar. Maki no lo soportó más, corrió en dirección a aquel chico soltando un puñetazo en su rostro. Aquel chico cayó al piso impresionado de quien lo había golpeado.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?

\- Disculpate.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por ser un completo idiota con ella.

\- ¿Con Yazawa? Por favor, ¿quién en su facultad lo haría?

\- Eres un…

Antes de terminar su frase, Maki lo tomó del cuello levantándolo como si nada. Los demás estudiantes quedaron impresionados.

\- Si vuelves a molestarla te las verás conmigo.

\- …

Lo empujó contra la mesa provocando que esta se rompiera. Tomó de la mano a la pelinegra, fue a la barra de comida dejándole una buena cantidad de dinero al encargado por los daños y salieron del lugar.

\- Nishikino-san…

\- Son unos idiotas, ¿Por qué dejas que te traten así?

\- No tenías porque hacer eso…

\- No permitiré que traten a alguien así.

\- Nishikino-san

\- ¿Quién se creen? ¿Las divas del campo?

\- Mou… ¡Maki-chan!

Maki detuvo su paso, volteo a ver a su sempai que estaba algo molesta.

\- ¿Maki-chan?

\- No reaccionabas así que no tuve de otra. ¿A dónde me llevas?

\- ¿A dónde? A comer claro.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Aquellos idiotas tiraron tu almuerzo y…yo no pienso dejarte sin comer así que vamos.

Ambas salieron de la facultad en el auto de Maki.

\- Sempai, ¿Qué le gustaría comer?

\- Lo que sea esta bien.

\- Esa no es una respuesta. ¿Qué le parece en aquel restaurante?

El lugar donde se detuvieron fue uno de los restaurantes donde había deseado comer la pelinegra hace mucho tiempo.

\- Por favor.

Maki ya había bajado del auto a abrirle la puerta. Extendió su mano y así Nico salió como si fuera una princesa.

\- Buenos días, ¿tienen reservación?

\- No.

\- ¿A nombre de quién es la mesa?

\- Nishikino Maki

\- Nishikino-san por favor pase.

\- Gracias, sempai vamos.

\- Por favor disfruten su estancia.

\- Gracias.

Nico estaba asombrada de lo lujoso que era el lugar, caminaron hasta llegar a un cuarto con una sola mesa, una pequeña fuente y unas cuantas masetas.

\- ¿Por qué estamos aquí y no afuera?

\- Pense que se sentiría incomoda así que pedí esta zona.

Nico estaba ligeramente sonrojada. No sabía cuantas veces aquella chica la había tratado de esa manera y cuantas más lo haría para hacerla sentir así.

\- Sempai… voy a entrar al dichoso concurso del viernes.

\- …

\- Les demostraré que se equivocan a aquellos estudiantes y verán cuan brillante puede llegar a ser.

 _ **(… The Other Side…)**_

El viernes llegó junto con el fin de clases y la hora más esperada. La fiesta había comenzado. El lugar estaba empezando a llenarse. Kira Tsubasa junto a Kousaka Honoka eran las Dj de la noche. Ambas estudiantes de música, lograron crear un gran ambiente donde varios estudiantes no dejaban de bailar. Sin embargo, siempre hay una excepción, y esas eran las tres chicas de la mesa del fondo. Kotori, Nico y otra de sus amigas ya se encontraban en el lugar sentadas tomando sus bebidas.

\- Ara Nicocchi te noto algo inquieta.

\- Pero que cosas dices Nozomi.

\- Nozomi-chan no la molestes, de por sí ya anda inquieta por saber si vendrá Ma…

\- ¡Ah! *Sonrojada* ¡Kotori! ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Vaya…así que Nicocchi fue flechada por la sensual pelirroja.

\- Claro que no…espera… ¿sensual pelirroja?

\- ¿Vas a decirme que no? Después de aquella escena en la cafetería muchas estudantes lo han dicho.

Antes de poder decir algo, el Trío Soldier entró cautivando a varios. La gente se acercó, más a Eli dejando de lado a sus dos acompañantes.

\- Vaya sí que ha crecido su popularidad.

\- No me sorprende Umi, mírala, lo disfruta.

\- …

\- Deberías decirle de una vez.

\- No sé de qué hablas.

Umi solo observaba como Eli no se negaba a toda esa atención que recibía, al contrario, así tendría más de donde escoger.

\- Mira quienes están aquí.

\- Nico-sempai.

\- Creí que no ibas a venir Umi.

\- Si yo también pensaba lo mismo.

\- ¿Y porque su amiga rubia trae vestido y ustedes esto?

\- A Eli le gusta llamar muco la atención, por eso – respondió Umi secamente.

Kotori y Nico se quedaron viendo entre sí.

\- Umi-chan, bailemos.

\- Kotori *Sonrojada* acabamos de llegar y…

\- Tranquila solo será un momento.

La peli azul fue arrastrada hasta la pista de baile.

\- Y yo era la impaciente.

\- ¿De qué hablas sempai?

\- De nada, ¿vamos a mi mesa?

\- Claro.

\- Hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si, debe estar esperando en nuestra mesa

Cuando llegaron, no había nadie. ¿Dónde se había metido?

\- No veo a nadie.

\- Descuida, debe de estar en el baño.

Mientras tanto, en la pista de baile se encontraban una peli gris y una peli azul bailando lo más cerca posible y decente.

\- Kotori no creo que esto sea correcto.

\- Mou, relajate Umi-chan

\- …

Por otro lado una pelimorada se encontraba muy cerca de la entrada donde varios estudiantes rodeaban a una chica rubia. Eli jamás la había visto, aquella chica pareciese que podía suprimir su presencia. Siempre había sido observada en todas sus presentaciones del Trío Soldier, y a decir verdad, ella ya sabía quién era Eli desde hace mucho tiempo.

Poco a poco los estudiantes se fueron sentando. El evento principal de la noche estaba por empezar.

\- Damas y caballeros, ¡el duelo de baile da inicio!

Para esto era lo que se había preparado. Maki estaba lista, no, más que lista, les ganaría a todos esos creídos estudiantes del grupo de Eli y Nico. No los dejaría ganar, no después de haber humillado a la mayor frente a ella.

En el primer duelo, su compañera de clase Rin Hoshizora y otra chica de cabello corto habían entrado.

\- Sera divertido nyah!

\- Que alguien me salve…

\- Bien empecemos.

Nozomi se sentó en su mesa. Eli se sorprendió, jamás había visto a quella chica.

\- ¡Nozomi! ¿Dónde te habías metido?

\- Lo siento Nicocchi, me entretuve por ahí- volteo a ver a Eli lo cual llamó la atención de la última.

\- Silencio, ya va a empezar- decía Umi tratando de romper el contacto visual de las dos chicas.

Todos se fueron a sentar, este duelo iba a necesitar espacio.

\- Bien, por favor presentense.

\- Soy Rin de la facultad de Ciencias y Actividad del Deporte.

\- Soy Hanayo…facultad de arte…especialidad canto.

\- Maki…facultad de medicina.

Hubo un gran silencio. Umi y Eli miraban con completa seriedad a Maki. Si dicen algo…Maki despertara…

\- ¿Estas bromeando?

\- ¿Medicina? No podrá ganar.

\- Que lástima que haya gente que quiere humillarse.

Ambas chicas vieron como Maki frunció ligeramente el seño.

\- No tendrán oportunidad- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Las demás trataron de descifrar lo que querían decir con esas palabras.

\- ¡Que empiece el duelo! Primer nivel Electronica.

\- Estan muertas- dijeron al mismo tiempo Umi y Eli.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntaron las otras tres chicas de la mesa.

\- Solo esperen y vean.

¿Por qué dijeron eso? Simple, Maki era la que ponía pasos de Electronica en sus coreografías. No solo su princesa escarlata componía canciones por diversión y tampoco tocaba más de tres instrumentos musicales como pasatiempo, también asistía a clases de diferentes géneros electronicos.

Empezaron a bailar. Las tres eran buenas, hasta parecía que se habían puesto de acuerdo para hacer la coreografía. Iban parejas, no había mucha diferencia.

\- Wow su amiga es increíble. Ahora entiendo porque Nicocchi la devora con la mirada.

\- ¡Nozomi!

A Umi no le gustó aquel comentario que no fue desapercibido por la peli morada. ¿Por qué pondría esa mirada? A menos que…

\- Umi, ¿estás bien?

\- Si Eli… solo espero que Maki actue con precaución.

Iban la parte de los solos. El animador de la noche empezó a presentar a una por una. Hanayo no demostró mucho potencial como Rin y Maki. Ahora solo quedaba el desempate entre ellas.

\- Iré a ver que pasa, Nicocchi limpiate la boca que estas babeando.

\- ¡NOZOMI!

\- Yo voy contigo.

Y así Eli y Nozomi fueron hasta enfrente como varios estudiantes.

\- Nunca te había visto por aquí

\- Eso es porque no prestas atención más allá de lo que ocurre a tu alrededor.

\- ¿Eh?

El duelo iba muy reñido hasta que…

\- ¡WOW! ¡Eso fue increíble Hoshizora-san! Ahora, damas y caballeros… ¡Nishikino Maki!

Todos quedaron impresionados, más una pelinegra que venía con el cabello suelto. ¿Esa era Nishikino Maki? El resto de los estudiantes solo gritaba de la emoción al ver como aquella chica de medicina se movía.

\- Kotori, ¿no crees que es raro?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué Nozomi-chan se este divirtiendo y tu estes de amargada?

\- ¿Qué? ¡¿Quién esta de amargada?!

\- Era broma Nico-chan, ¿Qué es raro?

\- Ella…

\- ¿Maki-chan?

\- Si, ¿no se te hace raro que una estudiante de medicina baile así?

Nico miraba interrogatoriamente a Umi. La peli azul sudaba frío, sabía que esto pasaría.

\- Bueno toma en cuenta que su amiga es Eli-chan. Además recuerda lo que te dijo, esta dispuesta a ganar por ti Nico-chan.

Umi solo fingió reír. ¿Cuándo pasó eso? ¿Por qué Maki no le dijo nada?

\- Aun así me es incríble, se ve que tiene años de práctica.

\- Yazawa-sempai- habló Umi- la verdad es que Maki lleva más de dos años bailando música electrónica.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Y porque no se metió a la facultad?

\- Porque…ella ya estaba destinada a estudiar Medicina.

\- …

Kotori y Nico no dijeron más al raspecto y solo observaron los resultados. Todos al final votaron para que Maki pasara al siguiente nivel. Era normal, nunca ves a alguien de otra facultad bailar igual o incluso mejor que los que estudian la carrera.

\- Nivel dos…este fue un cambio repentino pero la persona tiene que cantar y bailar al mismo tiempo.

Demonios, pensaron al mismo tiempo Umi y Eli. Si pasaba eso, Maki estaría perdida. Podrían descubrir su identidad. Ambas chicas se dieron una mirada complice. Eli se sacrificaría al entrar al duelo.

\- Eli, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Veo que no tengo ninguna opción, ¿o si?

\- *Sonrisa* Aunque seas tu, no pienso perder.

\- Bien, ¡que empiece el duelo!

Lamb. La canción de Eri del Trío Soldier. Eli no quería tener que usarla pero tenía que hacer que Maki perdiera o al menos que dudara un poco. Sin embargo, la mirada que le daba la pelirroja era de indiferencia.

El resto también estaba sorprendido, ¿Por qué no reaccionaba? La chica estaba compitiendo contra alguien del Trío Soldier!

Al terminar, todos quedaron impresionados.

\- ¿Terminaste?

\- S-si…

Eli sudaba frío. Maki se había puesto seria.

\- Bien aquí voy.

Sonó la música. Algo electrónico, ahí fue cuando Eli lo supo, había perdido. Maki empezó a moverse.

\- ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Por qué esta cantando eso?! – gritó Umi algo exaltada.

\- ¿Sucede algo con esa canción? – prenguntó Nozomi con ciertas sospechas.

\- N-no…

Era la nueva melodía que había compuesto para el grupo e incluso la letra. Maki iba más que enserio con eso de querer ganar para arriesgar su identidad.

\- ¡Nozomi! ¿A que hora llegaste?

\- Ara, Nicocchi estaba tan concentrada viendo a su sensual pelirroja que no se percató de mi presencia.

\- ¡Mou!

Los demás estaban impactados. Esa canción era más impresionante que la de Eli, pero… ¿Por qué no la habían escuchado antes? Sin más vueltas, dificíl de creer para muchos, aquella estudiante de medicina venció a Eri del Trío Soldier.

La rubia regresó a su mesa. No sabía que decir.

\- Cielos acabo conmigo.

\- Tranquila, sigo yo…

\- Umi-chan espera…

Umi se puso de pie. Pensaba hacerle frente a Maki pero, ¿Cómo? Mejor volvió a sentarse en su lugar.

Y así fueron los duelos en donde Maki salió victoriosa. Por primera vez en todo el campo universitario, la facultad de arte había sido humillada por la de medicina.

La música siguió como si nada. Maki regresaba triunfante a su mesa donde fue bien recibida por todas salvo una persona en particular.

\- Maki, ¿por qué hiciste eso?

\- ¿Hacer qué Umi?

\- Bien y sabes que quedamos en algo.

\- Nunca dije que iba a seguir todo al pie de la letra.

\- ¿Por qué te comportas como una niña mimada?

\- ¿Por qué te molestas tanto conmigo?

\- ¡Porque no haces lo que te digo!

\- ¡¿Y por qué tengo que hacer lo que tú dices?!

\- ¡Porque me preocupo por ti!

\- ¡Pues deja de hacerlo! Solo haces que me estrese por nada.

\- ¿Por nada? ¿Así es como le llamas hoy en día?

\- ¡Mou! Estoy harta de tus regaños últimamente.

\- …

Las demás chicas, incluída Eli, estaban impresionadas de la discusión frente a ellas.

\- Ya ni Rin me dice eso.

\- Maki yo…

\- Suficiente, me voy de aquí.

Maki se fue de aquella mesa. Una pelinegra la siguió a pesar del humor de la pelirroja.

 _ **(… The Other Side…)**_

Maki y Nico se encontraban observando desde un salón de clases las luces del gimnasio. Se habían alejado ya que las cosas empezaban a subir de nivel en aquella fiesta. Después de la discusión con Umi, Maki había perdido la cuenta de las botellas tomadas.

Los demás se devoraban entre ellos o bebían a más no poder. El alcohol en ambas mujeres era bastante, sin embargo, parecía que a la menor de ellas no le había hecho nada.

El ruido del lugar era increíble, hasta parecía que había bocinas en el salón.

\- Wow, se ven increíbles las luces desde aquí.

\- …

\- Nishikino-san…

\- Sabe…nunca había asistido a una fiesta y tampoco había hecho lo imposible para ganar en una competencia de esas. Sin contar que…nunca había peleado con Umi…

\- …

\- Sempai muchas gracias.

\- ¿Por qué me agradeces?

\- Porque por usted pude luchar por algo que verdaderamente me gusta.

Maki le volvió a sonreír como aquella vez en la presentación. Nico sintió como su corazón se comprimía ligeramente. Esa sonrisa… ¿podría ser lo que pensaba? No. La Maki-chan que le gustaba no podía ser esta…

\- Sempai…

Maki no desaprovechó ningún momento, tomó a Nico de los hombros y besó sus labios. Ambos cuerpos sintieron una gran corriente al rozar sus labios. La pelirroja jamás había sentido algo así, el corazón parecía que le iba a estallar. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Nico por otro lado, no dejaba de temblar en los brazos de Maki. ¿Por qué la estaba besando? ¿Por qué no la alejaba? ¿Por qué permitía que aquella mujer se robara su primer beso?

\- Creo que debemos irnos.

\- ¿En serio?

\- ¿Sempai? ¿está bien?

\- Mejor que nunca

\- Yo no creo que sea…

Nico besó a Maki en esta ocasión. Tan solo llevaban cinco minutos a solas y el efecto del alcohol ya se hacía presente en ella.

\- *Sonrojada* S-sempai…

\- Maki-chan

Pronto Nico ya tenía recargada a Maki en un escritorio.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo?

\- ¿No es obvio? Voy a violarte aquí mismo.

\- Aaah…

El rostro de Maki se puso tan rojo que no se distinguía su cabello de su cara. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Yazawa Nico se aprovecharía de ella? El alcohol que traía en la sangre desapareció por completo al escucharla.

\- Maki-chan

\- Sempai…espere…acabamos de conocernos y…

\- Argh! Estoy harta de tu jueguito de niña buena. Sempai esto, sempai aquello. Con un demonio Maki, ¡llámame por mi nombre!

\- …

Nico se quitó aquel molesto vestido mostrando su cuerpo ante los ojos de Maki. Se subió al escritorio sentándose en el abdomen de su junior.

\- Sempai no creo que sea lo correcto. No creo que le agrade mucho la idea de…

\- Maki cállate.

\- …

La pelinegra estaba consumida por el deseo, se dirigió al cuello de Maki succionándolo lo más que podía.

\- Sempai, enserio, no creo que le agrade lo que va a ver.

\- Maki-chan…

\- Sempai…aaah….e-espere.

\- Maki-chan yo…te entregare…todo de mí.

\- Sempai…

Nico empezó a succionar uno de los puntos más sensibles de Maki mientras que esta solo cerraba los ojos esperando que todo fuera una pesadilla. Trataba de controlar aquellos pensamientos impuros que cada vez dominaban más su mente. Trató de empujar a la pelinegra pero esta solo tomo sus manos colocandolas en sus gluteos al mismo tiempo que realizaba una embestida contra la pelirroja.

\- Sem…pai…aagh

\- Maki tocame

Las manos de Nico tomaron las de la peli roja provocando un gran mareo en la segunda. Sus manos recorrieron su mejilla, su cuello, sus brazos para detenerse en el pecho de la mayor.

\- Maki-chan tocame…arrancame esta molesta prenda.

Maki respiraba con dificultad, estaba sudando como si hubiera recorrido un maratón de cinco kilometros a toda velocidad. Para empeorarla, algo debajo de su abdomen andaba fallando.

 _~Por dios Maki, ¡es tu sempai! Pero…pero… ~_

\- Maki-chan me estoy impacientando.

Maki volvió en sí y al verse, ya no traía ni su camisa ni su brazier. Aquella pelinegra ya le había quitado su cinturón y estaba a punto de desabrochar aquel pantalon.

\- Sempai por favor no lo haga.

\- ¿Por qué? No es como si fuera a ver algo que no.

\- …

Al quitar por completo el pantalón de Maki, el rostro de Nico cambió por completo.

\- Pero que…

\- Le dije que iba a ver algo que no le gustaría…yo…*nerviosa* ¡A-aaah! ¡Sempai! ¡¿Qué esta haciendo?!

\- ¿No es obvio? Voy a succionarlo.

\- No creo que sea una buena idea….¡aaaah!

Y esa fue la gran gota que derramó el vaso. Nishikino Maki perdió el control por completo.

Esa noche Yazawa Nico perdió su inocencia. Esa noche fue embestida contra el escritorio, la pared, la ventana, la puerta y para terminar contra el piso. Si no fuera por la música a todo volumen, todos en la facultad hubieran escuchado los gritos fogosos y el nombre de la persona que los provocaba.

El salón quedó hecho un desastre. Cuando ambas terminaron, la mayor de las dos quedo completamente dormida en el suelo mientras que la menor, tuvo que vestir a ambas y limpiar cada rincón del lugar para no dejar alguna evidencia.

Salió cargando a su sempai en brazos, tuvo que detenerse en varias paradas ya que su sempai no pudo contener todo el alcohol dentro de su cuerpo.

… **AL DIA SIGUIENTE…**

\- _Aaaa…aaaah…aaah…_

\- _¡Maki! ¡Maki!_

\- _Sempai no puedo más…_

Yazawa Nico despertaba jadeante y adolorida de todo el cuerpo, como si hubiera hecho ejercicio por más de tres horas. Le dolia la cintura a morir e incluso su zona intima. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué había tenido aquel sueño donde Maki la acorralaba contra la pared?

\- ¿Fue un sueño? Hahahaha tuvo que serlo… Nico-nii jamás haría algo así y menos con…y menos con…

El solo pensar en decir el nombre hacía que se sonrojara a más no poder.

Observó con más calma el lugar. ¿Dónde se encontraba? Cama queen size, muebles muy costosos, ventanas enormes y….una gran sensación de nauseas. Fue corriendo a la puerta más cercana de la habitación que para su suerte era el baño.

\- Dios creo que me pase esta vez…

Aquella media botella de Vodka mezclada con cerveza no había sido buena idea. ¿Quién fue la persona que había propuesto aquello? Ah…no tenía que pensarlo…

\- Nozomi…

\- ¿Sempai esta bien?

\- …

\- *Vuelve a tocar* ¿Sempai?

\- No puede ser…

¿Había escuchado bien? No…tenía que ser un gran producto de su imaginación. De seguro eran los mareos del momento. Volvieron a tocar la puerta.

\- Sempai, ¿puedo pasar?

Ahora Nico sudaba frío. ¿Qué hacía ella aquí? Sin darse cuenta, aquella persona abrió la puerta.

\- Sempai…

\- ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Pervertida! ¡¿Quién te dio permiso de entrar?

\- ¿Pervertida? ¡¿Eso es lo que me ganó por preocuparme por ti?! Además aquí la única pervertida eres tú…

\- ¿Eh?

Nico se vio por un momento. Estaba en ropa interior. ¿Cómo había terminado así? Su rostro se puso tan rojo que no pudo evitar golpear a Maki.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

\- ¡Vete de aquí!

¿Cómo había terminado así? ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que paso la noche anterior? Nuevamente volvió aquella sensación de nauseas. No volvería a tomar los vasos de Nozomi, al menos no por un largo tiempo.

1


	4. La resaca moral

**¡Hola a todos! :D**

 **Soy Imtaeny, un placer conocerlos.**

 **Esta es mi primera vez escribiendo un Fic Nicomaki, pero no la primera escribiendo Fanfics. Antes de ser seducida por NicoMaki (Más por Maki XD) escribía Fanfics en Asianfanfics, si gustan pasarse por ahí aunque sea de pura casualidad, son bienvenidos. Mi usuario es el mismo.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y suscripciones. Por ahí alguien me preguntó o afirmó que este fic iba a ser Futa, y la respuesta es sí. La verdad al inicio lo dudaba mucho, pensaba que quizás cambiaría mucho el sentido de mi historia o quizás no y la haga más interesante. :D**

 **ADVERTENCIA: CAPITULO RATED M**

 _ **(…The Other Side…)**_

 **NICO POV**

¿Qué hice?

¿Por qué estoy aquí?

¿Por qué estoy en ropa interior?

¿Por qué no recuerdó que pasó?

\- Sempai dejaré un cambio de ropa sobre mi cama, si gusta puede bañarse, adentro hay varias toallas. Iré a ver si el desayuno ya esta listo.

¿Si el desayuno ya está listo? ¡¿No me digas que estamos en casa de sus padres?!

Me acerqué al espejo y tenía varias marcas en mi cuerpo…

\- No puede ser…

¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Cómo le explicaré a mi mamá estas marcas? Me bañé lo más rápido que pude. Salí del baño abriendo con cuidado la puerta. El cuarto estaba vacío. Observé la cama buscando la ropa y ahí estaba, me acerque sin hacer ruido alguno. Las ropas eran Dior, una de las marcas más caras…

\- Increíble…

\- ¿Lista?

\- ¿Cómo entraste?

\- Ah…sempai esta es mi habitación. Espero que le quede la ropa, le pedí a Robert que la comprara esta mañana.

\- ¿Robert?

\- Si, es mi mayordomo.

\- ¿Mayordomo?

\- Apresurese, el desayuno ya esta listo- antes de salir, Maki volteó a verme – Por cierto sempai, ya llame a su casa así que no se preocupe.

\- …

Me puse aquella falda y blusa. Tome el sueter blanco conmigo. Al parecer Robert tenía mucha experiencia comprando estas prendas. Me qudaban a la perfección.

Me asome por la ventana, estaba en lo más alto de un edificio. Suspire al sentir un gran alivio, no estabamos en su casa…no…¡eso es mucho peor!

Salí de la habitación observando cada rincón. Me pregunté cuanto dinero tendría. Al llegar a lo que creí que era el comedor, Maki ya estaba sentada bebiendo algo.

\- Por favor Robert, no le digas nada de esto a mis padres.

\- No se preocupe señorita, no lo haré.

\- Ah sempai, por favor tome asiento.

\- B-buenos días.

Aquel hombre parecía tener entre 23 y 25 años. Volteó en mi dirección haciendo una reverencia.

\- Buenos días señorita, mi nombre es Robert y soy el mayordomo de la señorita Nishikino, un placer.

\- Mucho gusto mi nombre es…

\- Yazawa Nico-san, ¿verdad?

\- Si…

\- 20 años de edad, vive con sus tres hermanos y su madre.

\- ¿Cómo sabe eso?

\- La señorita me pidió que investigará esa información ya que nos sera necesaria por si llega a pasar algo.

¿A pasar algo?

\- Yazawa-sempai…no Nico-chan…- Maki dejó a un lado su taza poniéndose de pie- Robert por favor.

\- Me pasó a retirar, volveré a la mansión Nishikino, por si necesita algo llameme.

\- Gracias.

Robert se marchó dejándonos solas. El ambiente estaba muy tenso. ¿Qué pasó para que este así de seria?

\- Anoche pasó algo muy serio.

\- No me asustes…

\- Anoche tú y yo cruzamos la línea…

\- Ay no…

\- No solo fue una vez…

\- No lo digas…

\- Fueron varias veces. Por alguna razón estabas muy insasiable. Me desnudaste por completo, nadie había hecho eso hasta ayer…

\- No es cierto…

\- La pared, el suelo, la ventana, el escritorio…todo lo tuve que limpiar al final.

\- Creo que me voy a desmayar…

\- Pero lo más importante, tomé tu preciada virginidad.

Estaba que me moría de la vergüenza. Lo que creí haber soñado en verdad pasó.

\- Aún más importante, descubriste mi secreto.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Yo no soy normal, nací con esto.

\- ¿Me repites la pregunta?

\- Ambas fuimos consumidas por el deseo, y lo lamento.

\- ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

\- Anoche no use protección…

\- Estoy más que confundida.

\- Así que si tienes retrasos en tu periodo o incluso aunque sea el más mínimo sintoma, hazmelo saber…yo tomaré la responsabilidad de mis actos.

\- Mou hablas como si…

En ese momento regresaron a mi mente todos los sucesos de la noche y madrugada.

\- _Pero que…_

\- _Le dije que iba a ver algo que no le gustaría…yo…*nerviosa* ¡A-aaah! ¡Sempai! ¡¿Qué esta haciendo?!_

\- _¿No es obvio? Voy a succionarlo._

\- _No creo que sea una buena idea….¡aaaah!_

Sentí como la fuerza se iba por completo de mi cuerpo. Escuche la voz de Maki gritar mi nombre. Me había desmayado.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, lo único que sabía era lo suave que eran las sábanas de aquella cama. ¿Sábanas? ¿Cama? Desperté de golpe asustando a la única persona en la habitación.

\- ¿Está bien sempai?

\- S-si…creo…

\- Antes de que digas algo más, ¿en dónde estoy?

\- En mi habitación.

\- ¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡Quiero saber en dónde me encuentro!

\- Ah, esta en mi departamento.

\- Ya veo…

No podía verla a la cara. No porque me haya dicho que es diferente, sino porque podía notar las marcas que le dejé en el cuello.

\- Sempai creo que debería de comer algo.

\- S-si opino lo mismo.

\- Acompañeme por favor.

Salimos de la habitación y fuimos directo al comedor.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve incosciente?

\- Una hora, debe ser por la resaca que tiene así que tome esto por favor.

\- Gracias.

Si, por la resaca… ¡Pero moral! ¿Cómo pude aprovecharme de alguien más chica que yo? ¿De una mujer? Y peor aún… no es normal…bueno…tampoco es que me haya desagradado…

Aún así Maki es muy atenta conmigo. Me ha tratado mucho mejor que aquellos idiotas llamados compañeros de clase. Ni siquiera sabe mi situación económica, o quizás si, y aún así me trata de esta manera. Quizás esa fue la razón por la que pasó eso…

\- Sempai, ¿gusta más jugo?

\- Por favor.

\- *Sonrisa*… en verdad si llega a pasar algo no dude en decírmelo.

\- S-si…cambiando de tema, ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

\- Porque no podía dejarla ahí después de…*sonrojo* haber intimidado. ¿Qué tal si le hacían algo? Por eso decidí venir acá. Además, no podía llegar apestando a alcohol a mi casa, y aún menos si voy a ser doctora en un futuro.

\- ¿Quieres ser doctora?

\- No es que quiera o no sempai, es mi destino como única hija de los Nishikino.

A pesar de su edad, es bastante madura y no solo eso, su aspecto también da un aire de madurez como… Maki-chan del Trío Soldier.

\- ¿Y qué te hubiera gustado estudiar?

\- *Risa* Creí que era obvio – se pusó de pie acercándose a la gran ventana de la sala – me hubiera encantado estudiar música, más especializada en composición.

\- …

Aquella Maki brillaba. Quedé impactada al ver a alguien así.

\- C-claro n-no es como que me agrade la idea de compartir esto contigo o algo así.

\- ¿Eh? Creo que eres un poco tsundere.

\- ¿Quién es tsundere?

\- Mmm, no lo sé, quizás… ¿tú? O puede que ¿tú?

\- ¡Mou! ¡Sempai!

No me había reido así en un largo tiempo. Definitivamente Maki tenía algo especial.

 _ **(…The Other Side…)**_

 _ **INICIO FLASHBACK**_

\- Ya ni Rin me dice eso.

\- Maki yo…

\- Suficiente, me voy de aquí.

Maki se fue de aquella mesa. Una pelinegra la siguió a pesar del humor de la pelirroja.

\- ¡Nicocchi espera! Llevate esto.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- ¿No es obvio? Cerveza y Vodka, para ahogar las penas.

Nozomi le guiñó un ojo y sin decir más, Nico se fue con todas las botellas en su bolso. El resto solo observó como Umi miraba el suelo apretando los puños.

\- ¡A la mierda! ¡Que haga lo que se le antoje!

\- U-Umi calmate…

\- ¡Tú también haz lo que quieras Elikchika!

La peli azul tomó su abrigo marchándose de aquella mesa. Kotori la siguió ya que estaba preocupada por ella, vió como se sentó en la barra pidiendo la bebida más fuerte.

\- Umi-chan no es bueno ahogar tu enojo con alcohol.

\- Por favor no te entrometas.

\- Pero…

\- Kotori… por favor.

\- Buenas noches, podría traerme una margarita por favor.

\- Gracias…

\- Aun así me quedaré a tu lado Umi-chan.

\- …

Kotori se quedó a su lado viendo como tomaba descontroladamente. ¿Cómo había discutido con Maki? ¿Por qué pasó eso?

\- Umi-chan no puedes tomar tanto.

\- Kotori… ¿por qué me pasa esto?

Solo estaba preocupada porque descubrieran su identidad y al parecer la pelirroja se había enojado con ella. ¿Qué dijo para que se pusiera así de mal?

\- Umi-chan por favor ya no tomes.

\- Esta bien Kotori, ¿puedes llevarme a mi casa?

\- S-si…

\- Vamos, ten las llaves de mi auto.

\- Si, mou ¿dónde esta Ayase-sempai cuando la necesitas?

\- Tampoco quiero saber nada de ella, ahorita me importa más Maki…

Umi estaba medio dormida en los brazos de Kotori quién con algo de esfuerzo sacó a su acompañante del lugar. Al llegar al estacionamiento, Kotori observó bastantes autos, ¿Cuál de todos podría ser el de Umi?

\- ¿Umi-chan? No te duermas, ¿Cuál es tu auto?

\- Es aquel negro…

\- ¿Umi-chan?

La peli azul se quedó completamente dormida. Kotori con mucho trabajo logró abrir el asiento a lado del copiloto, metió a Umi abrochando el cinturón de seguridad y acomodando su cabello.

\- Me preguntó porque te pusiste así por ella…

\- …

\- Nadie se pone así aunque sea por un amigo muy cercano.

Kotori se subió al auto, había muchas cosas que la intrigaban pero ahora tenía que preocuparse por algo más importante. ¿Qué iba a hacer con Umi? No sabía donde vivía, dejarla en el auto sería muy mala opción para su estado actual…la única opción que quedaba era su casa.

\- Aaah! Mmmmm! Más fuerte!

\- Aaaah! Me vengo!

Kotori observó como el auto blanco del fondo se movía con fuerza, pareciese que este se voltearía en cualquier momento. De pronto el claxon de ese auto empezó a sonar y las luces se prendían y apagaban.

Umi abrió lentamente los ojos al escuchar aquellos ruidos.

\- Eli-sempai…

Kotori volteo a ver a Umi quien estaba medio dormida. No podía ser cierto…

\- ¿Será ella?

Prefirió no seguir pensando y empezó a manejar con cuidado tratando de no despertar a la peli azul quién dormía placidamente. Llegaron a aquella casa donde las luces ya estaban apagadas. Kotori estacionó el auto frente a su puerta, salió con cuidado y sin hacer mucho ruido, abrió la puerta, colocó a Umi en su espalda y entró a su casa no sin antes poner la alarma al auto.

AL llegar al fin a su cuarto, puso a Umi en su cama. Le quitó aquel abrigo, sus botas y cinturón.

\- Me pregunto si estará comoda así…

\- Lo siento…Maki…

La escuchó decir entre sueños. No pudo evitar sentir una ligera punzada en el pecho.

\- Supongo que es muy especial para ella.

Se quitó por completo sus vestimentas dejándose en ropa interior y acostándose a lado de Umi.

\- Buenas noches Umi-chan.

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Umi despertaba con dolor de cabeza y con cierta molestia al sentir los rayos del sol en su cara.

\- Buenos días Umi-chan.

\- ¿Eh? Buenos días Kotori…

Umi aún seguía dormida. Parapadeo un par de veces, sus ojos se abrieron lo más que pudieron mientras tomaba algo de distancia.

\- Kotori… ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

\- ¿Qué hago aquí? Umi-chan este es mi cuarto.

\- ¿Cómo llegue aquí? *Sonrojo* ¿P-POR QUE ESTAS EN ROPA INTERIOR?

\- *Risa* Umi-chan yo duermo así.

Umi cayó de la cama con el rostro rojo. Kotori solo se río al ver aquella escena. Definitivamente Umi era muy adorable a su gusto.

\- Umi-chan tranquila que no te hice nada.

\- …

\- Aún.

\- *Sonrojo* ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Desvergonzada!

\- Oh vamos, tampoco es como si tu fueras un inocente pájarito, ¿o sí?

Umi no tenía argumento para defenderse, no después de todo lo que ha hecho con Eli.

\- Aún así…

Se escucharon ruidos de la puerta de a lado.

\- Oh no… rápido, escondete –Kotori se pusó de pie levantando a Umi del piso junto con la cobija extra.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

\- Es mi mamá y si te ve aquí…no se que me diga.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

\- Tu solo entra ahí y no digas nada.

¿Por qué tanta insistencia en esconderla? No es como si fueran o hubieran hecho algo entre ellas. La puerta se abrió por completo.

\- Kotori, ¿Qué fueron esos gritos?

\- ¿eh? ¿Cuáles? – Kotori fingía tender su cama cuando entró aquella mujer muy parecida a ella.

\- ¿Cómo que cuales? Estoy segura que alguien estaba gritando en esta habitación.

\- Creo que te equivocas mamá.

\- No me engañarás esta vez Minami Kotori. Se que hay alguien en esta habitación. No habrás traído otra vez a algún animal de la calle, ¿cierto?

\- Mamá deje de hacer eso hace mucho.

\- …

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Te estaré vigilando.

La mujer salió de la habitación. Umi al fin volvía a respirar mientras salía del closet. Kotori igual soltó un suspiro de alivio. Mientras la peli azul se sentaba en el piso, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

\- ¡Aja! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Minami Kotori tenía a alguien en su habitación!

\- …

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- ¿Eh? Yo soy…Sonoda Umi, mucho gusto.

\- Sonoda-san, ¿qué hace en el cuarto de mi hija?

\- B-bueno yo…

Ambas universitarias estaban sentadas en el piso mientras que la mamá de la peli gris en su cama. No dejaba de observarlas con detalle tratando de encontrar alguna marca.

\- Así que Sonoda-san llegó en un estado terrible de ebriedad…mmm eso explica el auto fuera de la casa.

\- …

\- Y digame Sonoda-san, ¿qué edad tiene?

\- ¿Eh? 19.

\- Oh la misma edad que Kotori.

\- …

\- ¿Qué estudia?

\- Literatura.

\- ¿En serio? Kotori ama leer.

\- …

\- ¿Está saliendo con alguien?

\- Yo…

Umi estaba sonrojada.

¿Por qué la mamá de la chica le hacía tantas preguntas?

¿Cómo respondería a la última?

\- Mamá deja de preguntarle tantas cosas.

\- Tranquila solo tenía curiosidad ya que es la primera persona que traes a casa. Aunque pensé que la primera persona sería un chico, pero bueno, que importa.

\- ¡Mamá!

 _ **(…The Other Side…)**_

 _ **INICIO FLASHBACK**_

\- ¡A la mierda! ¡Que haga lo que se le antoje!

\- U-Umi calmate…

\- ¡Tú también haz lo que quieras Elikchika!

La peli azul tomó su abrigo marchándose de aquella mesa. Kotori la siguió ya que estaba preocupada por ella, vió como se sentó en la barra pidiendo la bebida más fuerte.

Eli estaba impresionada, Umi se había enojado con Maki, lo cual era lo más raro que podía pasar.

\- ¿Cuál es su problema? – decía una rubia algo enojada.

\- Supongo que explotó después de varias emociones acumuladas.

\- ¿Por qué? Digo no es como si ellas dos tuvieran algo.

\- Yo no me refiría a algo entre ellas dos Elicchi.

\- ¿Elicchi?

\- Perdona mi descortesía, mi nombre es Tojo Nozomi.

\- Tojo-san…

\- Bueno creo que mejor no hablemos de eso, ¿te gustaría tomar conmigo?

\- Por supuesto – Eli no desaprovecharía esta gran oportunidad, no todos los días podía tomar con una hermosa chica.

Ambas pidieron la botella más fuerte del lugar y empezaron a tomar. Nozomi lucía muy misteriosa ante los ojos de Eli, se preguntaba porque nunca había visto a aquella chica. Quizás porque nunca había mirado más allá de su alrededor como le había dicho la pelimorada.

\- Y dime Elicchi, ¿desde cuando eres parte del Trío Soldier?

\- Como desde hace tres años.

\- Y tus amigas, ¿piensan revelar su identidad?

\- Tal vez una de ellas, de la otra no estoy muy segura.

\- Ya veo, quizás a Nicocchi la haría muy feliz saber quien es la pelirroja.

\- ¿Eh? Tú sabes…

Eli tenía miedo de preguntar. Parecía que aquella chica sabía quienes eran las otras dos y no era dificíl de adivinar solo que los demás eran muy ingenuos.

\- Tranquila, yo no diré nada así como no lo hice contigo.

\- …

\- ¿Qué pasa Elicchi? ¿No puedes hablar?

\- Yo…

\- Olvidalo, no diré nada que no quieras.

\- Gracias.

En ese momento, cambiaron el género, uno en especial que no le gustaba mucho a Nozomi, uno donde varios se dejaban consumir por el deseo y a pesar de eso, bailaría con la rusa.

\- Elicchi vamos a bailar.

\- Toujo-san yo no…

Eli ya había tomado lo sufiente para sentir su cabeza dar ligeras vueltas. Fue callada por completo al sentir como Nozomi puso una de sus piernas entre las suyas, como tomo de sus manos llevándolas a la cintura de ella.

\- Elicchi dejate llevar…

El cuerpo de aquella chica estaba bien formado. Ese vestido que traia tampoco ayudaba a conservar el poco control que tenía, mucho menos al resaltar el gran cuerpo ajeno, sin mangas, llegando hasta la mitad de sus muslos.

Nozomi se movía incluso más logrando que la rubia se congelara por un momento al sentir como se movía de un lado a otro poniendo sus brazos en su cuello sintiendo ambas las piernas desnudas de la otra.

\- Elicchi, ¿qué pasa?

\- Nozomi…

\- Creí que nunca me llamarías por mi nombre – tomo a Eli del cuello para susurrale al oído y lamer su lóbulo – Elicchi…

Eli se estremecía al sentir las manos de Nozomi en su espalda. El calor del lugar aumentaba cada vez más. Por suerte, cada pareja estaba concentrada en sus asuntos que nadie prestaba atención alrededor

\- Nozomi…

\- Elicchi puedes tocar donde gustes.

\- …

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Eli tomó de la cintura a la pelimorada y movió la suya como nunca antes. Nozomi estaba más que feliz con dicha acción. Empezaron a girar mientras mantenían las frentes juntas.

\- Elicchi…vamos *sonrisa*

Le pasó un vaso lleno de aquella botella que estaba por terminarse. La rubia lo tomó tan rápido como pudo para continuar bailando. Sin aguantar más Nozomi tomó de su cuello, Eli no pudo resistirse ante la jugosa tentación frente a ella. Había sido seducida.

\- Nozomi…

Eli besó a Nozomi con desesperación y deseo.

La pelimorada se había salido con la suya. Desde hace mucho tiempo que amaba a la rubia pero, no podía decirle, no era lo suficientemente valiente para declararsele. Menos aún cuando un día descubrió a Umi recostada en un escritorio con su amada encima teniendo sexo.

\- Nozomi, sigueme.

\- A donde quieras Elicchi.

Ambas salieron del lugar directo al estacionamiento. Eli saco sus llaves quitando la alarma de su auto, recargo a Nozomi contra la puerta delantera antes de dejarla entrar.

\- Que traviesa eres Elicchi.

\- Nozomi entra.

Ambas entraron al auto en sus respectivos asientos. Eli encendió el auto sin llegar a arrancar pues Nozomi había empezado a lamer su cuello.

\- Por dios…

\- Elicchi…

Nozomi hizo lo más posible de ambos asientos delanteros hasta atrás para tener el mayor espacio disponible. Levantó el vestido de la rubia quitando su ropa interior.

\- Nozomi…Nozomi…

Nozomi había comenzado a lamer aquella zona intima que estaba tan húmeda como su propia boca.

\- Aaaah…aaah

Nozomi succionó lo más que pudo logrando un fuerte gemido por parte de la rubia. En la mente de Eli pasaban varias imágenes…todas de Umi…

No podía dejar de jadear, el calor de su cuerpo aumentaba como nunca antes. A pesar de todos los lugares donde había tenido sexo con la peli azul, jamás lo había hecho en un estacionamiento y menos en su preciado auto.

Nozomi se desnudo por completo poniéndose encima de Eli, quién estaba más que pérdida en el deseo.

\- Esta noche haré que la olvides por completo.

\- …

\- Esta noche te haré gritar mi nombre como nunca lo has hecho, te haré el amor tan fuerte y tan placentero que no podrás olvidarme.

\- Nozomi…

\- Elicchi esta noche eres solo mía.

Eli estaba más que encendida, Nozomi se colocó entre las piernas de la chica en forma de tijera. Menos mal que el asiento estaba bajito sino, su cabeza pegaría contra el techo del auto tras cada embestida.

\- Aaaah…dios…Nozomi…

\- Elicchi…aahh…es….mejor… *jadea* de lo que… kyaaaah

Eli había empezado a mover su cintura. Nunca lo había hecho de esa manera, la idea la encendía y aún más al sentir a Nozomi retorciéndose de placer.

\- Aaaah! Ah!

Nozomi arañó la espalda de Eli al sentir como succionaba fuerte su cuello en el punto más sensible.

\- Nozomi…Nozomi…

\- Elicchi, espera…el auto…

\- Mmm!

Eli la había besado. Podía sentir el gran deseo de la rubia en su boca.

\- Aaah! Mmmmm! Más fuerte!

\- Aaaah! Me vengo!

Eli empujó a Nozomi contra el volante haciendo que tras cada embestida el claxon de ese auto sonara y las luces se prendieran y apagaran. Estaban por terminar.

Eli abrió ligeramente los ojos para ver quien era aquella chica con la que estaba perdiendo la cordura…

Esa chica no era Umi…

\- Elicchi…

\- …Nozomi…

Eli la besó con dulzura, aquel beso lleno de sentimientos no iban hacia la pelimorada sino a una peliazul que apareció repentinamente en su mente.

\- Elicchi.

\- …

\- Perdoname por esto…

\- ¿Qué?

Eli había recostado por completo en el asiento a su compañera, se recostó entre sus piernas y movió su cadera suavemente.

\- Ahhh…Elicchi.

Esta es su posición favorita, pensó Eli mientras degustaba de los labios de Nozomi. Por otro lado, la mencionada sentía el éxtasis que provocaba el contacto de sus intimidades. Estaba muy cerca. Eli bajó poco a poco besando cada rincón de la chica.

\- aaah….Ahhh

\- …Nozomi…

Dijo el nombre de la persona con la que se encontraba aunque en su mente, estaba alguien más y nunca se había dado cuenta hasta ahorita. Era porque siempre decía el nombre de ella y no el de la persona con la que estaba.

\- Más!...más Eli…

La rubia succionó lo más fuerte que pudo haciendo que Nozomi se viniera tan intensamente que su cuerpo se estremeció al llegar al orgasmo.

Definitivamente, esa madrugada sería inolvidable.

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Eli despertaba algo aturdida.

Se encontraba en el estacionamiento de la Universidad, no había ningún auto más que el suyo. Tocó con delicadeza su cabeza debido al gran dolor que sentía.

\- Dios creo que me pase de copas.

\- Y así fue Elicchi.

\- …

Eli volteo al asiento de a lado. Ahí se encontraba Nozomi quién recién había despertado. Eli la observó y luego se observó a ella, aquella madrugada había sido de las mejores en su corta vida.

\- ¿Nos vamos a casa? Quiero ducharme, después de todo, aún traigo tu saliva impregnada en mí.

\- P-pero que dices…

\- Ara, no me vayas a decir que ahora te avergüenzas de las fuertes embestidas que me diste contra el volante.

\- *Sonrojo*…

\- ¿O de la apasionante posición contra los asientos?

\- …

\- Vamos Elicchi, quiero ir a mi casa.

\- ¿Q-qué?

\- A bañarme, ¿o esperabas que dijera otra cosa?

\- ¿Dónde vives?

Nozomi se rió al ver el gran sonrojo en el rostro de Eli.

Depués de unos minutos de llegar a la casa de la pelimorada, ninguna de las dos dijo algo.

\- Nos vemos luego Elicchi.

\- Si…

Antes de decir algo más, Nozomi besó la mitad de los labios de la rubia que quedo inmóvil. Al mismo tiempo acariciaba de una manera seductora la pierna de Eli quién no pudo evitar gemir.

\- Por cierto, vas a tener que curarte aquellos rasguños míos E-li-cchi~

Eli estaba más que roja.

\- Nos vemos el lunes en la Uni.

\- ...

Cuando ya no había nadie más que la rusa, esta tomó su cabeza con ambas manos.

\- Dios…le fui infiel a Umi…

Su corazón latía con fuerza a pesar de sentirse culpable.

Era como un sueño lo que acababa de vivir.

Una de las mejores aventuras de su vida.

Una aventura que le traería más de mil problemas…


	5. Una visita inesperada

Ha pasado una semana desde aquella fiesta. Muchos estudiantes no se ven a la cara por todos los sucesos vividos.

El director estaba muy enojado por todo el desorden que quedo del fin de semana. Por eso, castigó a todos los alumnos, sin excepción alguna, los puso a limpiar toda la Universidad durante dos días. Preservativos por aquí, preservativos por allá, ropa interior en los pasillos, latas de alcohol en la entrada de la Universidad, lámparas rotas, salones con marcas en las ventanas que dejaban mucho a pensar. ¿Cómo no se iba a enojar?

Para el Trío Soldier tampoco fue facíl esa semana. Eli no había vuelto a ver a Nozomi desde ese día, tampoco se la ha encontrado ni en la entrada, ni en el comedor, ni en la salida. Fue como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado.

Por otro lado, Umi no dejaba de encontrarse a cada minuto a cierta peligris que no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Ese día cuando su madre las interrogó como si fueran pareja fue histórico. Nunca alguien la había interrogado como aquella señora, incluso logró sacar más información que su hija.

Para nuestra pelirroja, era otra historia. Había olvidado que el fin de semana pasado tuvo que haber ido de visita al norte de Japón para ver a Rin. No obstante, ¿cómo iba a ver a la chica con aquellas marcas espantosas que traía en el cuello? Definitivamente Rin la mataría y ella no estaba para dar explicaciones de lo que hacía y de lo que no.

El viernes de esa semana tuvieron una entrevista en la que presentarían su nueva canción que ya había sido cantada por la pelirroja en el duelo de baile. Varios televidentes quedaron fascinados por el gran ritmo de la pista, pero aún más los estudiantes que escucharon aquella canción en vivo. Para gran suerte de la pelirroja, ninguno de ellos dijo algo a algún reportero, es decir, suena lógico que la chica conociera esa pista si es amiga de Eli.

Una semana después del fin de semana de aquella fiesta, Maki se disponía a salir temprano de su casa. Robert como siempre, la esperaba en el comedor junto con el desayuno ya preparado.

\- Hola Robert, ¿Cómo estas?

\- Buenos días señorita, muy bien, gracias por peguntar, ¿y usted?

\- Bien y gracias, ¿Qué hay para desayunar?

\- Su favorito. Sopa de tomate junto a un gran filete de bisteck con ensalada.

\- Suena increíble.

\- Y lo es, después de todo lo preparé yo.

A pesar de la diferencia de clase social, Maki y Robert se llevaban muy bien. Robert llegó a su casa teniendo 8 años de edad mientras que Maki solo tenía 3. Ambos crecieron juntos bajo el techo de la familia de la pelirroja. Robert se sentía y sigue sintiéndose agradecido por el trato de la familia. Estar en esa mansión fue mil veces mejor que el internado.

\- ¿Y qué hará hoy señorita?

\- Voy a ir a ver a Rin, le dije que iría cada fin de semana a verla pero el otro no pude…

\- Entiendo, por cierto, ¿Yazawa-san no le ha dicho nada de su estado físico?

\- Desde aquella ocasión no hemos vuelto a tocar palabra- suspiró pesadamente – me preguntó si realmente estará bien…

\- Yo creo que sí, sino ya le hubiera hecho saber.

\- …

Terminó su desayuno saliendo de aquella mansión, tenía un gran camino que recorrer para llegar donde se encontraba su quizás futura prometida.

En todo el camino pensó lo sucedido esa semana. La pelinegra volteaba a ver en otro lado cuando cruzaba con ella en la salida. Logró ver varias veces el rostro completamente rojo de su sempai. Ella estaba igual que los otros estudiantes, avergonzada de lo que hizo.

\- Que se le va a hacer.

Maki había llegado a su destino, bajó de su auto para dirigirse a la casa donde se estaba quedando Shibuya. Antes de que pudiera tocar, salió una chica corriendo a abrazarla.

\- Maki, viniste…

\- Hola Rin, no pensé que me extrañaras tanto.

\- ¿Y cómo no hacerlo si dijiste que vendrías cada fin de semana?

Maki no dijo nada. No podía decirle que tuvo sexo con alguien que acababa de conocer.

Ambas entraron a la pequeña casa. Todo estaba completamente ordenado, hasta parecía que alguien había limpiado debido a su llegada.

\- Toma asiento por favor.

\- Gracias, ¿y cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal la escuela?

\- Bien aunque he tenido mucha tarea. Estudiar medicina es complicado, hay muchos terminos que aprender.

\- Lo sé pero te irás acostumbrando, yo también tengo problemas con todos ellos.

\- Sempai…- se lanzó en los brazos de la pelirroja.

Rin era muy cariñosa. Siempre estaba abrazándola, o si no era eso estaba sentada sobre sus piernas o si no besándola. Maki devolvió el abrazo hasta que Rin se alejó un poco.

\- Maki, ¿qué es esto que tienes en el cuello?

\- ¿Qué tengo?

\- No lo sé, casi no se ve pero diría que es como un moretón.

Maki empezó a sudar frío. ¿Aún no desaparecían las marcas? Rin la examinaba con detalle, sabía lo que podría ser pero lo negaba inmediatamente. Maki no sería capaz de engañarla. ¿Engañarla? ¿Podría decir eso? Después de todo, Maki nunca hizo formal su relación.

\- ¿En serio tengo algo? Creo que solo es tu imaginación ya que esta mañana me observé en el espejo y no ví nada fuera de lo normal.

\- Quizás solo sea una marca de estrés.

Aha… el estrés con Nombre de Yazawa Nico.

 ** _(… The Other Side…)_**

Eli se encontraba en su casa descansando.

El día anterior había sido un viernes de locos.

No solo se terminó dos botellas de Whiski sino que aparte fue a la casa de la peli azul generando un escándalo por lo que esta la llevó directo a su casa.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Como si me partieran en dos la cabeza.

\- Eso es lo que pasa por tomar de más.

La chica rusa se encontraba durmiendo desnuda en su cama boca abajo.

Umi no había dicho mucho, no después de haber visto los arañazos que traía en la espalda su compañera. Eli lo había hecho con otra, cosa que nunca había pasado.

\- Umi, acuestate conmigo.

\- …lo siento pero hoy tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

\- Pero esta semana ni siquiera hemos tenido tiempo de hablar.

\- No es para tanto.

\- ¿Sigues molesta por lo que pasó con Maki?

\- Ella no tiene nada que ver con mi actitud.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué no quieres dormir conmigo? Tampoco te estoy pidiendo que tengamos sexo, solo quiero dormir contigo.

\- Ya te dije que tengo que hacer otras cosas, aparte lo más seguro es que mis padres esten enojados contigo por como llegaste a mi casa.

\- Lo siento…

\- Que más da, me voy yendo antes de que se enojen más.

\- ¡Espera!

\- … ¿Qué?

\- ¿Qué harás esta tarde?

\- …voy a ver a alguien…

Eli sintió una fuerte punzada. Umi había rechazado por primera vez una cita con ella.

\- ¿Puedo saber quién es ese alguien?

\- ¿Y yo puedo saber que son esos rasguños en tu espalda?

\- ¿Eh? Yo…no…

\- Eso pensé…

\- Umi, espera…

\- Que tengas linda tarde Eli.

Umi salió del departamento de la rubia llorando. Esto era lo mejor. Tenía que poner orden en su vida y empezar a tomar decisiones en aquella relación con derechos.

Por suerte, tenía el número de cierta peli gris en su celular. Envió un mensaje haciendo planes aquella tarde. Esto era lo mejor por ahorita.

\- Umi espera- la rubia había salido tomándola de la mano antes de que la peli azul subiera al elevador.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces?

\- ¿No es obvio? Estoy deteniéndote.

\- Eso ya lo sé, ¿Por qué me detienes? No somos nada después de todo.

\- Lo siento mucho Umi.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Te fui infiel la semana pasada.

\- Ya te dije…no somos nada.

\- Entonces… ¿por qué actúas así? ¿Qué sientes por mí?

Ayase Eli había dado en el blanco. Umi estaba más que herida, los celos la habían invadido de tan solo imaginar quien fue capaz de dejar aquellas marcas en su sempai. Ni siquiera ella la había marcado como lo hizo la otra persona.

\- Umi… lo siento mucho.

\- No tiene caso que me pidas disculpas…tu puedes hacer lo que quieras y con quien sea.

\- …

Ambas se lastimaban sin querer, al borde del llanto, dejaban salir la mayor parte de sus emociones. Eli no dudo en ningún instante, tomo a Umi del rostro plantando un gran beso en sus labios.

\- Mmmm… ¡suéltame! – Umi forcejeaba en aquel beso. No quería volver a sentirse de esa manera, no quería volver a ser vulnerable y caer nuevamente en el juego de su amiga.

\- Umi…

Umi no se contuvo más y soltó un fuerte puñetazo dejando a la rubia de cuclillas con ambas manos en el estómago.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- …

\- ¿Qué sucede Umi?... lo que hice… ¿fue tan terrible para que te sintieras así?

\- …

Umi estaba en shock, no podía creerlo, había levantado su mano a su persona más amada. ¿Qué había hecho? En cierto punto, era culpable por haberse ido a revolcar con otra pero ella también lo era por dejarse manipular en ese juego.

\- Eli yo…

Umi trató de correr, cosa que no logró al sentir los brazos de Eli rodearla, tomarla con tanta fuerza sin lastimarla.

\- No te dejaré ir Umi, no dejaré que vayas con alguien más que no sea yo.

¿En verdad estaba pasando? Ayase Eli estaba llorando, incluso estaba más frágil que la peli azul.

\- Eso es muy egoísta de tu parte… ¿Por qué tu si puedes ver a otros y yo no?

\- Porque…yo…tengo miedo de perderte.

El corazón de Umi latió con fuerza al escuchar esas palabras. Dio media vuelta y vio a aquella chica de la que se había enamorado hace años, a aquella Ayase Eli miedosa e insegura. Sonrojada, desarreglada, dejando su gran orgullo a un lado con tal de detenerla…

\- Eli…

\- Umi…por favor… una vez más te pido que no te vayas.

\- …

Umi sonrió, tomó la mano de la rusa y ambas entraron en aquel departamento.

El silencio volvió a aquel pasillo, un poco más y salían los vecinos a ver qué es lo que pasaba para encontrarse con lo mismo de siempre, los gritos se remplazaban en aquellos pasillos por gemidos de placer en el interior del departamento.

-Umi…

\- Que raro es tener el control en esto.

\- Umi no me dejes.

\- Sempai…

\- Aaaa…

Eli jadeaba al sentir como su kouhai lamía con delicadeza su cuello, sus manos entrelazadas ante cada acción de la peli azul, la corriente eléctrica corriendo por su espalda.

\- Umi…

\- Eli yo…

Umi no logró terminar debido a los besos de su sempai. Ambas consumidas por el deseo, demostraron con acciones los sentimientos no dichos en el momento.

En la entrada del departamento, un celular ya tenía registrado seis llamadas perdidas y cinco mensajes informando al propietario que ya se encontraba esperando desde hace una hora cierta persona.

 **** ** _(… The Other Side…)_**

\- Aaa…Maki…Aaaa!

Rin jadeaba después de aquel gran orgasmo.

Maki trataba de reestablecer su respiración, estaba muy agitada después de tres largas horas de actividad. Cayó en el pecho de la pelinegra tratando de ganar un poco de fuerzas.

\- Maki…eso fue increíble.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si…

La cama estaba hecha un desastre al igual que el cuarto. Por suerte, Rin tenía una cajita con preservativos por si llegaba a pasar algo con su querida sempai.

\- ¿Por qué no puedo dejar marcas en ti pero tu en mi si?

\- Porque no quiero que en una presentación vean y se figuren cosas que no.

\- …

\- Además tampoco quiero que queden manchas en mi piel, recuerda que aún tengo un papel en el Trío Soldier.

\- Eso ya lo sé pero aún así podría dejar una marca escondida.

\- No Rin, ya hablamos de esto.

Maki se levantó de aquella cama poniéndose de inmediato su ropa interior junto con aquel short que llevaba ese día.

-Está bien, por ahora será como tú quieras sempai…

-Rin creo que…

-No lo digas, sé que si dices esas palabras nuestra relación podría cambiar drásticamente.

-…

-Por eso, estamos bien como estamos ahorita.

-Rin…sabes bien que no me gusta mucho esta relación sin compromiso, siento como si estuviera haciendo lo mismo que Eli…

-Lo se…pero no quiero perderte Maki.

-Y no lo harás simplemente es cuestión de…

Antes de poder terminar con lo que proponía la pelirroja su teléfono sonó. Rin solo suspiró, se envolvió en la sábana y fue directo a la ducha.

-¿Bueno?

-Señorita lamento llamarla tan repentinamente.

-¿Robert? ¿Qué pasa?

\- Verá hay una pequeña señorita tocando como loca en la entrada de la mansión y está preguntando por usted.

\- ¿Pequeña señorita?

\- Si…lamento informarle que se hace llamar Kokoro…

\- ¿Kokoro? Yo no conozco ninguna chica con ese nombre.

\- Yazawa Kokoro…

\- …

\- ¿Señorita?

\- Voy inmediatamente para allá.

Rin quien iba saliendo de su baño completamente vestida observó a la pelirroja vistiéndose lo más rápido posible. ¿Qué la habrá puesto así?

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Perdón Rin pero acaba de surgir algo importante en mi casa y tengo que partir.

\- ¿Eh? Pero aún no hemos salido y creí que te quedarías.

\- Lo lamento mucho, en verdad, pero no puedo quedarme…

\- ¿Qué clase de obligaciones? Digo actúas como si te hubieras enterado de algo grave.

\- Lo siento, tengo que irme.

Maki salió corriendo de esa casa con una Rin buscando explicaciones. Subió tan rápido como pudo arrancando a toda velocidad.

¿Por qué estaba esa niña ahí?

¿Habrá pasado algo?

Tan solo dos horas de trayecto la pelirroja llegó a su casa, al entrar, vio unos pares de zapatos algo desgastados y pequeños…

\- ¿Robert? ¿Dónde estás?

\- Señorita bienvenida…

En aquella sala se encontraba una pequeña de cabello negro atado en una sola coleta de lado, con vestido largo blanco tomaba de aquella taza con calma.

\- …

\- Buenas tardes.

\- Buenas tardes Nishikino-san.

\- Robert, ¿podrías darnos un momento a solas?

\- Si, con permiso.

Robert dejo en aquella sala a las dos mujeres, o mejor dicho, a aquella mujer y niña. Maki se sentó frente a ella esperando escuchar algo por parte de la pequeña.

\- Así que es rica…

\- S-si…bueno mis padres lo son, yo solo…

\- Lo heredara cuando sea mayor.

\- …

\- Sabe, Onne-sama está enferma y no sé qué hacer…ella me dio está dirección inconscientemente y…

\- Espera, ¿sempai está enferma?

\- Así es y… ¿Sempai? ¿Onne-sama es más grande que usted?

\- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Vamos. ¡Robert prepara comida para llevar!

Maki subió varios medicamentos como su equipo médico al auto. Minutos después Robert subió al auto con la comida que necesitarían.

\- Vamos, sube pequeña.

\- …

\- No te voy a secuestrar ni nada por el estilo, vamos a ver cómo sigue tu hermana.

\- ¿Lo promete?

\- Lo prometo.

La pequeña Kokoro subió por primera vez en su vida a un auto, y no era cualquier auto y tampoco de cualquier persona ya que se trataba del único modelo que existía en el mundo. Maki encendió el motor rumbo a la casa de los Yazawa.

\- Robert, ¿sabes dónde es?

\- Sí, yo la guiaré.

Maki estaba sorprendida por las calles donde la andaba guiando Robert, eran las mismas calles por donde se había encontrado en un inicio con aquella chica de cabello negro. Después de varias calles, llegaron a una pequeña casa algo vieja.

\- Es aquí, vamos Onne-sama estaba muy mal cuando me fui.

\- …

La pequeña Kokoro bajó del auto corriendo a su casa. Maki y Robert se quedaron dentro del auto.

\- Señorita…

\- Robert yo no sabía que ella era… ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

\- Perdón señorita, no quise preocuparla pero… la familia Yazawa está endeudada con medio millón de yenes y aparte su casa está hipotecada.

\- …

\- En teoría, cada mes tienen que pagar cierta cantidad de dinero.

Dentro de la casa, Nico estaba recostada en su futon sudando a más no poder. Se había sobre esforzado en el trabajo para cubrir la paga de este mes. Sus otros dos hermanos pequeños lloraban por no saber qué hacer.

Maki venia entrando junto con Robert, ambos observaron detalladamente cada rincón encontrando todo limpio y ordenado a pesar de haber tres pequeños niños menores a 10 años. La pelirroja se dirigió al cuarto donde se encontraba la mayor de la casa en ese momento mientras que Robert a la cocina donde puso todos los ingredientes para la cena.

\- …

\- Onne-sama tranquila, traje ayuda.

Cuando Nico abrió ligeramente sus ojos creyó que estaba alucinando, quizás el resfriado le estaba jugando una muy mala broma. Aquella pelirroja no podía estar ahí.

\- Maki-chan…

\- …

Nico volvió a cerrar los ojos para volver a dormir. Maki estaba sin habla, aquella pelinegra se veía demasiado adorable con su cabello suelto. Si tan solo no estuviera enferma y los hermanos de la mayor no estuvieran ahí, en esta ocasión hubiera sido ella quien se lanzara contra ella.

Los tres pequeños miraban esperanzados a la pelirroja cuando empezó a revisar a su hermana.

\- Tranquilos, solo tiene un resfriado, no es nada grave…sin embargo necesitamos bajarle esa fiebre y cambiarle su ropa.

\- De acuerdo, Kokoa llena una tina con agua caliente, Kotaro por favor trae toallas limpias.

\- Si

Los dos pequeños salieron corriendo por las cosas. Maki estaba impresionada, de verdad esos pequeños querían ayudar a su hermana.

\- Nishikino-san, lamento lo que le voy a pedir pero… ¿podría usted bañar a Onne-sama?

\- … ¿Eeeeeh? ¿Yo? P-pero…y-yo…n-no…

\- Por favor, para nosotros Onne-sama está muy pesada.

\- …

\- Por favor.

\- … está bien.

Los tres pequeños Yazawa salieron de la habitación de su hermana. Maki estaba sudando pero no precisamente por el calor que se sentía en la habitación sino por tener que desvestir a la pelinegra.

\- Ok…tranquila Maki…has desvestido a una chica antes, ¿Por qué no podrías ahorita? Hahaha…

Con cuidado, deslizó aquel pijama viendo los hombros finos de la pelinegra, Maki estaba temblando.

\- Bien ahora a limpiar ese sudor.

Sumergió aquel paño que le entregó el pequeño y único "hombre" de la habitación en la tina.

\- Mmmm

\- ¡Ah! Lo siento…oh…sigue dormida…

\- …Maki-chan…

\- Tranquila sempai…yo te cuidaré.

Maki limpió por completo aquel torso desnudo en la parte delantera y con cuidado deslizó los pantalones junto con la ropa interior sin querer. Sentó a la pelinegra en sus piernas recargándola contra ella, parecía que la estaba abrazando cuando en realidad estaba limpiando su espalda.

\- Señorita, la cena esta… ¡Ahh! ¡Lo lamento mucho! ¡Siento la interrupción, con permiso!

\- ¡Hey Robert! ¡Te equivocas! ¡No es lo que parece!

Cuando Robert abrió la puerta, Nico se encontraba sobre Maki con sus brazos en el cuello de la pelirroja jadeando mientras sudaba a más no poder y sus piernas desnudas rodeando su cintura, por otro lado Maki empezaba a sudar un poco mientras sujetaba a Nico de la espalda.

¿Cómo no iba a malinterpretar la escena el pobre mayordomo?

Maki terminó de limpiar cualquier rastro de sudor en el cuerpo de su sempai, la vistió y recostó en otro futon. Al salir de aquella habitación, los pequeños junto con Robert se encontraban cenando. Maki se unió a la cena mientras los tres hermanos preguntaban cosas sobre ella y contaban porque enfermó su hermana.

\- Creo que es hora de irnos.

\- ¿Eh? Pero Maki-san es muy tarde- decía la pequeña Kokoa mientras sujetaba el brazo de la pelirroja.

\- Quédate- decía Kotaro mientras sujetaba el otro brazo.

\- Eh…bueno…su madre llegara en cualquier momento y no queremos que se enoje.

\- ¿Volverás a venir? – esta vez hablaba la mayor de los tres pequeños.

-claro que lo haré pero ustedes tres necesitan ir a dormir.

Robert fue a acostar a los pequeños a su habitación mientras Maki hizo una última revisión a Nico, está ya no tenía fiebre y dormía plácidamente. Antes de salir de la casa, Maki dejo un sobre dirigido a la señora Yazawa.

\- Vaya, parece que se divirtió señorita, y no me refiero a la plática que tuvo con los pequeños.

\- Te dije que lo malinterpretaste.

Al llegar a aquella casa, una mujer de cabellera negra encontró un sobre con 100 000 yenes junto a una nota.

 _Señora, tiene una familia muy hermosa, cuídela mucho y por si llega a tener complicaciones, yo estaré observando desde lejos. N.M._


	6. Llamadas ignoradas

**_Lamento el retraso D:_**

 ** _No he tenido mucho tiempo de actualizar, es por eso que en esta ocasión actualizaré con doble capítulo esta semana._**

 ** _Disfrútenlo._**

…

\- ¿Qué es eso? No lo entiendo.

\- No se trata de entender, tenemos que hacer algo así.

\- Eli, ¿enserio? ¿Baby Metal? –decía una peli azul dejando su taza de té a un lado.

\- Y-yo ni de broma haré eso y menos cantando eso…

\- Vamos Maki, Gimme Chocolate no esta tan mal una vez que la escuchas más de diez veces –decía una rubia con brillo en los ojos.

El trió Soldier se encontraba reunido en un café cerca de su universidad. Las tres estaban planeando hacer un cover de una canción y cierta rubia propuso una canción de metal.

\- Creo que deberíamos pensarlo con calma, ¿Por qué no mejor cantamos algo…?

\- ¿De amor? –respondieron Maki y Eli al mismo tiempo.

\- B-bueno yo solo decía.

\- Ya se- respondió una pelirroja emocionada –podríamos cantar Love Survive de Scandal.

-Maki, perdona pero nosotras no sabemos tocar ningún instrumento, además ya sabemos que tienes un gran fetiche por…

-¡Ah! ¡¿De qué hablas Elikchika?!

Umi solo sonreía al ver que volvían a ser las mismas de antes. Ese regreso a clase no fue de los mejores que haya tenido. Había sido días de discusiones, peleas y…uno que otro desamor.

Para empeorarla, el domingo en la mañana vio todas las llamadas perdidas y mensajes de Kotori. Se sintió culpable por haberla citado y dejado plantada pero, muy en el fondo no lo sentía tanto ya que la chica rubia la trataba mucho mejor, tanto así que pensó que quizás sentía lo mismo que ella.

-Hola chicas, ¿de qué hablan?

A su mesa habían llegado tres chicas que les hicieron perder la cordura. Frente a ellas y a lado de la pelirroja se sentaban Nozomi, Kotori y Nico.

Umi y Eli quienes estaban tomadas de la mano debajo de la mesa se soltaron.

Eli no había visto a aquella peli morada desde lo ocurrido y no quería volver a hacerlo, no cuando su "relación" con Umi se volvía estable.

Umi por otro lado no podía ver a Kotori, la chica se veía muy molesta con ella y como no, si la peli azul nunca se disculpó con ella.

Maki sudaba frío nuevamente, aún más teniendo a cierta pelinegra a su lado. Ambas chicas se daban pequeñas miradas pero ninguna decía nada.

\- Y bien chicas, ¿de que hablaban? –preguntaba con tranquilidad Nozomi.

\- Pensábamos en donde ir a comer al rato –respondió Maki con la mayor tranquilidad.

\- S-si Maki tiene razón, pensábamos en ir a comer sushi.

\- Ericchi, no mientas.

\- ¿Ericchi? – preguntó Umi. Nadie había llamado así a la rusa.

\- ¿Por qué tienes que dudar de nuestra palabra? –Respondía Maki un poco molesta- además, ¿Quiénes se creen para venirse a sentar en nuestra mesa?

\- Vaya Maki-chan tiene agallas para responderle a alguien mayor.

\- No es como si pudieras hacerme algo con eso. ¿Qué quieren?

Las tres chicas estaban asombradas por el comportamiento de Maki. Volvía a ser ella, no dejaría que destruyeran la paz que habían logrado establecer sus amigas…

\- Maki-chan…

\- …

\- Tranquila Nicocchi, tiene razón, nosotras llegamos y nos sentamos en su mesa.

Eli y Umi se quedaron calladas, sabían que si decían algo las cosas se pondrían…difíciles. Kotori observaba a Umi con detalle, se veía mucho mejor.

\- Umi-chan yo…

Antes de terminar la frase de la peli gris, Eli tomo nuevamente la mano de Umi sorprendiendo a más de una en la mesa.

Maki solo suspiró y siguió tomando su bebida. Nico solo observaba igual que ella.

La guerra había empezado.

\- ¿Qué quieres con Umi?

\- Yo…

\- Ericchi que posesiva, no decías lo mismo la otra vez.

\- Eli, ¿de qué está hablando?- preguntaba Umi un poco confundida. Eli solo evitó su mirada y ahí lo supo…aquellas marcas habían sido de ella.

\- ¡Tu!

\- ¡Umi!- dijo Maki golpeando la mesa y asustando a todas- cálmate, estamos llamando la atención, mejor vámonos.

La peli azul salió de la mano de Eli seguida de Maki. Las otras tres chicas se quedaron en aquella mesa.

\- Dios Nozomi, te portaste como una idiota, ahora en vez de ganarte el corazón de Eli, la has alejado más- decía una pelinegra con el ceño fruncido.

\- Vaya Nicocchi, no pensé que me fueras a decir eso y menos cuando se supone que la odias.

\- B-bueno, es solo que me preocupo por ti. Kotori, ¿estás bien?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Yo? Si…

\- No pensé que la relación de esas dos fuera tan fuerte- decía Nico al ver por la ventana como las tres chicas entraban en un auto negro.

\- Creí que me trataría mejor después de lo que pasó en su auto.

\- Espera… ¿Qué dijiste?

\- ¿Qué? Ah, se me olvidó contarles pero tuve sexo con Ericchi hace una semana y media en su auto.

Nico y Kotori estaban en shock.

\- Ahora entiendo porque Umi-chan la mencionó cuando vio ese auto.

\- Creí que me trataría mejor o que me buscaría después de lo sucedido pero no fue así.

\- Pues claro Nozomi- respondía un poco enojada Nico- ¿Qué esperabas de una jugadora?

\- Pensé que estaríamos del mismo lado después de haber llegado tan lejos.

\- Nozomi, aquella jugadora dudo que este en algún momento de tu lado.

 ** _(… The Other Side…)_**

\- No puedo creerlo, ¿Cómo se atreve a decir eso?

\- Umi por favor cálmate.

\- Es que Eli, aquella…desvergonzada dejó marcas en tu cuerpo.

\- Pero ya no tengo ninguna.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que fue ella?

\- Porque no quería lastimarte más.

\- Eli…

\- Umi…

Entre ambas se empezaba a crear un ambiente meloso cosa que a Maki le molestó un poco.

\- Eli deja de interrumpir a Umi que está manejando y aún quiero vivir.

Ambas chicas se sonrojaron ante la remarca de su amiga. La pelirroja volvió a suspirar.

\- Y bien, antes de haber sido interrumpidas, ¿qué cover cantaremos para este viernes?

\- Creo que no nos queda de otra…-decía Umi algo deprimida.

\- Cantaremos una de Scandal- antes de que Maki sonriera a más no poder Eli dijo –pero será la de Your Song.

La semana pasó más rápido de lo que creían y ya era otra vez viernes.

En un teatro de Akihabara una gran multitud esperaba poder entrar al concierto, entre ella se encontraba Nico acompañada de Kotori ya que Nozomi no pudo asistir debido a sus prácticas en el Laboratorio de Astronomía.

\- Kotori, voy a volver a ver a Maki-chan.

\- Nico-chan te escuchas muy feliz.

\- ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Me preguntó si volveré a verla de cerca.

-Ya verás que sí.

Los guardias dejaron entrar a todas las personas que esperaban por el concierto del Trío Soldier.

El concierto duró cerca de tres horas en el cual Maki caminó por el delgado pasillo donde se encontraban sus fans y una de ellas jaló de su brazo y la besó en la mejilla. Antes de poder quitarle aquel antifaz llegaron los guardias y las separaron.

Nico quién no estaba muy lejos de ahí vio todo con claridad, sintió como algo se quebraba dentro de ella.

\- Vaya Maki, de no haber sido por el guardia te hubieran devorado.

Bromeaba Eli mientras que el público se emocionaba, y es que tampoco había sido cualquier chica sino que esa fan era Rin Shibuya.

\- S-silencio…e-evidentemente no hubiera dejado que me besara si no hubiera estado distraída saludando a mis fans.

\- Bueno, sigamos con el concierto- decía Umi tratando de cambiar un poco el ambiente.

Nico estaba un poco decaída y es que no había visto alguna vez que Maki-chan se dejara besar por un fan. ¿Quién era ella? Kotori tocó su hombro pensando en que su amiga estaba un poco mal después de ver eso.

El concierto dio por finalizado, todas las personas se apresuraron al salir por lo que Kotori y Nico fueron separadas entre la multitud. Mientras que Kotori fue a salir por la salida A que daba a la entraba principal, Nico salió por la E que daba al estacionamiento.

Mientras tanto en los camerinos se encontraba Maki completamente roja recordando como Rin llego a su concierto y posesivamente la besó frente a las cámaras. Estaba arruinada.

\- Tranquila Maki… solo no hay que dejar que te vean con ella.

\- Esa tonta, ¿cómo se le ocurre hacer eso? Y más importante, ¿qué hace aquí?

\- De seguro solo quería verte.

\- Aun así…

Alguien tocó la puerta de su camerino. Maki sudaba frío, por suerte había otra salida, tomó su ropa y sin cambiarse salió por aquella puerta no sin antes ponerse su antifaz.

\- ¿Eli-san? ¿Puedo pasar?

No hubo respuesta y volvieron a tocar.

\- ¿Umi-san? ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Adelante.

Rin entraba con un ramo de rosas rojas para cierta pelirroja que no se encontraba.

\- ¿Y Maki?

\- Se fue hace rato- respondió Umi calmada- dijo que tenía que irse debido al trabajo que hay en el hospital.

\- Ya veo, bueno si la llegaran a ver al rato, ¿podrían darle esto?

\- Rin quiero preguntarte algo, ¿Por qué besaste a Maki frente a las cámaras?

\- …

\- ¿Sabes que eso podría arruinar su carrera?

\- Yo…no sé qué me pasó. Además, fue un beso en la mejilla.

\- Rin…-tanto Eli como Umi se pusieron serias –Maki ha llegado muy lejos para que por este suceso se venga todo abajo.

\- Ya lo sé…con permiso.

Rin salía de aquel camerino un poco molesta debido a los comentarios de sus superiores, tenían razón y es por ello que ella había hecho eso, ese viernes no solo fue para hacer aquello sino también para ver qué pasaba con Maki.

 ** _(… The Other Side…)_**

Una pelirroja se encontraba corriendo al estacionamiento, ya vestida con su ropa normal y sin el antifaz con su vestuario en la mochila, donde chocó con alguien a quien no pensaba ver en un gran rato.

\- ¿Maki-chan?

\- ¿Nico-sempai?

Ambas preguntaron que hacía aquí la otra pero solo la pelinegra respondió. Maki pudo ver como su sempai entristecía al contarle que Maki-chan del trío Soldier había sido besada por una completa desconocida.

\- No creo que ella haya querido ser besada. Q-quiero decir, había muchas personas de las cuales cuidarse.

\- …

\- Sempai, venga conmigo.

Ambas subieron a aquel auto rumbo a un restaurante lejos de la ciudad por si se encontraban con Rin. Maki bajó del auto abriendo la puerta a la pelinegra, entraron a un restaurante de comida italiana y ordenaron.

\- En un momento les traeré su orden.

\- Gracias- respondió Maki- sempai lamento mi actitud del martes pero ya nos habíamos reconciliado y sus amigas estaban provocando la guerra.

\- Bueno, tampoco es como si tus amigas no la hubieran querido, ellas también les siguieron la corriente.

\- Sempai…yo no busco pelea en estos momentos.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Para qué me trajiste aquí?

\- Sempai, le diré después de haber terminado de comer.

La pelirroja comió con mucha tranquilidad mientras que la pelinegra no dejaba de observarla. Recordaba muy bien lo que sus hermanos le habían dicho, aquella chica había ido a su casa y la había desnudado, claro, nunca fue intencional, simplemente estaba ayudando a limpiarla.

\- ¿Cómo están sus hermanos?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Sí, aquel día que fui los más pequeños lloraban por no saber qué hacer, Robert no sé cómo se las ingenió para que dejaran de preocuparse en el tiempo que estuve a solas con usted.

\- Si, los tres estaban muy felices al día siguiente ya que estaba mejor.

\- Me alegro.

\- Por cierto, ¿tú dejaste aquel sobre con dinero?

\- ¿Está molesta?

\- No sé qué decir, mi madre lloró de felicidad al ver que contábamos con la ayuda de alguien…sin embargo, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

\- …

\- Disculpen las molestias, aquí está su orden.

Maki no dijo nada. Aquel día simplemente le nació haber dejado aquella cantidad de dinero, nunca lo hizo por lastima, tampoco por compromiso, al ver aquellos niños sonreír de esa manera y la preocupación por su hermana lo hizo hacerlo. Ahora se preguntaba qué respuesta quería escuchar la pelinegra, sabía que su sempai era muy orgullosa y se rehusaba a pedir ayuda según lo investigado por Robert.

\- Maki-chan sigo esperando una respuesta.

\- No sé qué decir.

\- Supongo que fue para no ver a tus hermanos preocupados.

\- …

\- ¿C-como lo digo? *Suspiro* Verá, yo soy hija única, no sé qué es lo que se siente que alguien de tu familia se preocupe de esa manera como lo hicieron ellos por ti-Maki volteo a ver en otra dirección cruzando los brazos- C-claro tampoco es como si estuviera celosa de la atención que tienes o algo así.

\- Maki-chan…

Aquellas palabras llegaron a lo más profundo del corazón de Nico, al fin alguien que no fuera su madre podía ver lo mucho que significaban sus hermanos para ella.

\- ¿Qui-quien lo diría? La dulce Nico-nii derritió el corazón de la princesa escarlata.

\- ¿De qué hablas? En todo caso hubiera sido tu hermana Kokoro quien lo hizo después de haber ido corriendo a mi casa.

\- ¡Pedófila! ¿Cómo te puede gustar una niña de 10 años?

\- Pues ella fue mucho más amable conmigo.

\- Eso es porque no has tratado mucho a Nico.

Ambas sonreían. El ambiente se había vuelto muy agradable en aquella mesa. Ambas comieron con tranquilidad disfrutando de la vista del exterior. Todo iba muy bien hasta que el celular de la pelirroja recibió un mensaje.

 _"¿Dónde estás? Robert me dijo que no estabas en el hospital y tampoco en tu casa, ¿estás en tu departamento? Por favor llámame. Rin"_

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- ¿Eh? No es nada- antes de guardar su celular lo apagó para continuar comiendo- Sempai, ¿qué hará mañana?

\- ¿Acaso me estas invitando a salir Maki-chan? – preguntó con voz burlona la pelinegra.

\- N-No…yo…solo quería saber qué harás mañana.

\- Nada…

\- ¿Huh?

\- No voy a hacer nada.

\- ¿En serio? B-bueno, ya que es fin de semana tenía planeado en ir al acuario con Ri…digo estaba buscando con quien ir y…pues yo…- Maki no podía terminar la frase, con ella no podía hacerlo.

\- ¿Puedo ir contigo?- Nico le sonrió de la manera más dulce posible.

-B-bueno…y-ya que no tengo opción creo que aceptaré.

Maki volvía a ser la misma tsundere de siempre, si no hubiera sido por las palabras de aliento de Nico, nunca hubiera podido conseguir una cita con su sempai.

Al terminar sus respectivos platillos salieron de aquel restaurante con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Tan grande era la belleza que se veía reflejada en la pelinegra que varios meseros le pidieron su número sin conseguir nada pues, aquella sonrisa era únicamente para la pelirroja que la acompañaba.

\- Muchas gracias por la comida si todavía se le puede llamar así.

\- Fue un placer. ¿Te llevo a tu casa?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Ahora me tuteas?- volvía a bromear Nico al ver como se sonrojaba su acompañante.

\- ¿No puedo?

\- Puedes hacerlo, después de todo yo te empecé a llamar Maki-chan.

\- Gracias Nico-sempai.

\- ¿Me vas a tutear pero me seguirás llamando Nico-sempai? Que rara eres- empezó a reír Nico mientras Maki se sonrojaba más.

Ambas subieron al auto rumbo a casa de la pelinegra. Las luces de la ciudad se podían ver desde aquella bajada por donde pasaban, parecían estrellas, Nico estaba asombrada de aquella vista mientras Maki manejaba observando de reojo a su sempai. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

\- ¿Podemos detenernos en una tienda? No compré nada para la cena de mis hermanos.

\- Tranquila, mira la bolsa de atrás.

Atrás se encontraban dos cajas con el nombre de aquel restaurante.

\- Solo espero que les guste.

\- ¿En qué momento los ordenaste?

\- Cuando aquellos meseros pedían por tu número.

\- Pero yo no tengo como pagártelo.

\- Y no tienes que hacerlo.

\- Pero me sentiré mal.

\- Quizás podrías pagármelo con dejarme entrar a tu casa.

\- No querrás hacerme algo, o peor aún- decía Nico bromeando- secuestrar a alguno de mis hermanos, o algo más terrible que eso, violar a la gran Nico-nii.

\- ¿Qué demonios estas diciendo?- se sonrojaba intensamente Maki- yo no haría eso.

\- No aún.

\- ¡Sempai!

\- Hahaha, tranquila, solo bromeaba, muchas gracias Maki-chan.

Al llegar a la casa de la mayor, Nico dijo que esperara un poco para poder ordenar su casa antes de dejar pasar a la pelirroja. Mientras esperaba en aquel auto, Maki encendió su celular encontrándose con más de diez llamadas perdidas, buscó un número específico en sus contactos y marcó.

-Buenas noches, residencia Nishikino, ¿con quién desea hablar?

-Hola Robert, habla Maki.

\- Señorita, que bueno que llama, la señorita Shibuya ha estado como loca preguntando por usted y llamando cada cinco minutos desde hace tres horas que mejor decidí ignorar sus llamadas, ¿dónde se encuentra?

\- Digamos que me detuve a ver a ciertas personitas.

\- ¿La familia Yazawa? ¿Eh? ¿Quién lo diría? La señorita fue flechada.

\- Robert, pero que cosas dices.

\- Hahaha, solo tenga cuidado.

\- Por cierto Robert, si llama Umi o Eli diles que me marquen al celular de emergencia, este lo dejare apagado.

\- ¿Y qué hago con la señorita Shibuya?

\- Solo…continúa ignorando sus llamadas, que descanses.

Maki colgó, por alguna razón estaba muy feliz. Nico salió para indicarle que podía pasar. Sacó las cajas de comida de su auto no sin antes poner la alarma y dirigirse a la entrada. Ahí vio a los tres pequeños con sonrisas en sus rostros.

\- Maki-nee viniste- decía la pequeña Kokoa corriendo a abrazarla.

\- Buenas noches.

Los pequeños platicaron todo lo que habían vivido esa semana a la pelirroja, cuando vieron el cuidado que le dio a su hermana mayor el día que enfermó, ese día supieron que esa chica era especial y que quizás como ellos, sentía un cariño por su hermana.

Nico observaba como sus hermanos miraban a la pelirroja, con admiración, respeto y gran cariño. Nunca había pasado, normalmente las visitas eran ignoradas pero esa chica logró cambiar eso con una visita.

\- Muy bien pequeños, espero que les haya gustado la cena.

\- Muchas gracias Maki-san –respondía Kokoro con una reverencia.

\- Es hora de marcharme antes que su madre.

Los tres pequeños se colgaron de ella para que no se fuera.

\- Niños, Maki-chan se tiene que ir.

\- Pero Nee-chan se ve que también quieres que se quede.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras salir de Kokoa, Nico y Maki se sonrojaron a más no poder.

-N-no es eso, Maki-chan aún vive con sus padres así que han de estar preocupados.

Los tres pequeños entristecieron un poco pero entendieron la situación, si ellos hubieran estado en el lugar de Maki, su mamá o incluso Nico ya los estaría buscando. Los tres se despidieron abrazando a la pelirroja.

Al salir de la pequeña casa Maki y Nico se sentaron en las escaleras de la entrada.

\- Parece que te los ganaste.

\- ¿Eso crees? Nunca fueron esas mis intenciones.

\- Me preguntó cómo me habrás tratado para que sean así contigo- volvía a bromear Nico.

\- Yo también me lo pregunto.

Ambas estaban sentadas muy cerca la una de la otra.

\- Bueno, supongo que es hora de irme – Maki se puso de pie estirando sus brazos.

\- Bien, ten cuidado de regreso – Nico se puso de pie subiendo un escalón.

\- Nos vemos sempai.

-Nos…

Antes de poder decir otra palabra, Maki tomó entre sus manos el rostro de la pelinegra besándola en la mitad de sus labios. Nico estaba estática, ¿qué estaba pasando frente a ella?

Maki rompió ligeramente el contacto observando el rostro de la pelinegra quien se encontraba ligeramente sonrojada.

\- Nico-sem…

Antes de poder terminar, Nico tomó a la pelirroja del cuello con ambos brazos atrayéndola más a ella para volver a besarla. Una vez satisfecha se separó tan rápido como pudo entrando a su casa, recargó su cuerpo ligeramente en la puerta y escuchó a Maki tocar el pomo de la puerta.

\- Nos vemos mañana sempai.

\- Si…

Cuando se escuchó el auto lejos de su casa corrió tan rápido a su habitación encerrándose en ella y aventándose a su cama, hundió su rostro completamente sonrojado en aquella almohada de plumas.

\- Solo fue un toque de labios… ¿Por qué?

Empezó a patalear en su cama mientras trataba de liberar aquellas emociones de su interior.

Mientras tanto una pelirroja se encontraba en su auto estacionado a una cuadra antes de llegar a su casa. Estaba ligeramente sonrojada tocando con delicadeza sus labios. No podía creer lo que había hecho pero aquel momento lo meritaba.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Ambas a pesar de estar lejos, tocaron ligeramente su pecho sintiendo los descontrolados latidos de su corazón.

Esta historia acababa de empezar.

 ** _(… The Other Side…)_**

Umi apenas salía de aquel teatro dirigiéndose a su auto.

\- ¿Umi-chan?

\- …

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Kotori…

\- ¿Por qué estas vestida como Umi del Trio Soldier?

.

.

.


	7. Primera cita

**Y...¡SORPRESA!**

 **Les traigo una actualización de este fanfic ya que al fin terminé con mis exámenes finales de la Uni, ahora a esperar resultados :D**

 **Disfrútenlo!**

 **.**

 **.**

Umi apenas salía de aquel teatro dirigiéndose a su auto.

\- ¿Umi-chan?

\- …

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Kotori…

\- ¿Por qué estas vestida como Umi del Trio Soldier?

Había sido descubierta, Maki y Eli la matarían. Su cerebro trataba de sacar un plan que fuera lo suficientemente convincente y creíble. Debía de pensar rápido que decir antes de exponerse por más tiempo en aquel estacionamiento. Lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento era llevarse muy lejos de ahí a la peli gris.

\- Kotori, ¿podemos hablar en otro lado?

Ambas subieron al auto rumbo al departamento de la peli azul. Cada vez que participaba como Umi del Trío Soldier no iba a su casa, iba a un departamento rentado por Maki a las afueras de la ciudad. No dijeron ni una sola palabra durante el viaje, pequeñas miradas se daban cada minuto pero no surgía ni una sola pregunta.

Ambas se encontraban sentadas en aquella sala blanca bebiendo té caliente, Umi ya vestía su ropa normal y esperaba nerviosa las preguntas de su acompañante.

Kotori observaba detalladamente aquel lugar, había varios muebles con muchos libros e incluso en la mesa de centro se encontraban algunos junto a unas hojas que parecían ser de composiciones musicales. El color de las paredes era un azul claro, aquel departamento reflejaba un aura de seriedad y eso era lo que veía en ese momento la peli gris en Umi.

\- Veras Kotori, yo soy parte del Trío Soldier.

\- …

\- Solo te pido que no le digas nada a nadie por favor.

\- Descuida- La sonrisa que le dio a la peli azul fue una que derretiría a la persona más fría del planeta- no le diré a nadie, por algo mantienes tu identidad en secreto.

\- Muchas gracias, no sé cómo pagártelo.

\- Quizás no dejándome plantada y respondiendo a mis mensajes y llamadas.

\- En verdad lamento mucho eso… perdí la noción del tiempo y olvide donde había dejado mi celular.

\- Aun así, después de eso no me llamaste, no me buscaste a pesar de saber dónde vivo, ni siquiera un mensaje para disculparte.

\- En verdad lo lamento mucho.

\- Ya sé que quiero a cambio- sonrió al pensar en la idea y juntar sus palmas.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Vayamos mañana al parque de diversiones.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿No puedes?

\- C-claro que puedo, solo necesito hablar con alguien.

\- Entonces está decidido.

Umi ya pensaría cuidadosamente que le diría a su sempai para cancelar sus planes de mañana.

 ** _(… The Other Side…)_**

Una pelinegra despertaba más feliz que de costumbre.

Ese día se había puesto a su favor, el cielo estaba completamente despejado, no hacía viento y tampoco mucho calor, estaba perfecto.

Salió de su habitación cantando, su madre y hermanos que se encontraban en la sala quedaron impresionados. ¿Qué le pasaba a Nico? Parecía una adolescente que acababa de encontrar el amor. Quizás los tres pequeños sabían lo que le pasaba, después de todo, vieron todo lo de anoche desde el segundo piso de su casa con una sonrisa.

Mientras su madre se dirigía a la cocina dispuesta a preparar el desayuno, los tres pequeños se reunieron en su habitación.

\- Al parecer veremos a Maki-san muy pronto-decía Kokoro con mucha alegría.

\- No puedo esperar a que venga otra vez- decía esta vez Kokoa.

\- Que venga- respondía el pequeño Kotaro.

La pelinegra entró al baño, se dio el baño de burbujas de su vida, al fin usaría aquel producto con aromatizante. Se miró al espejo al salir del baño, se puso la mejor ropa que tenía, se amarró su cabello en dos coletas bajas y se maquilló ligeramente.

Todo estaba listo.

\- Vaya Nico, ¿hay algo que quieras contarle a tu madre?

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Bueno, quizás porque nunca ves a tu hija mayor saltando de felicidad por cada rincón de su casa.

\- Quizás porque hoy desperté de muy buen humor.

La señora Yazawa se preguntaba internamente de que se había perdido estos últimos días. Primero su hija estaba completamente avergonzada durante una semana, luego milagrosamente se recupera y aparece el misterioso sobre con las iniciales N.M y ahora, se encontraba demasiado feliz. Algo andaba fuera de lugar.

\- Nos vemos en la tarde mamá, pequeños los veo al rato.

\- Suerte Onne-sama.

\- ¡Ve con todo!

\- Suerteee.

\- Ustedes tres- preguntaba la madre- ¿saben algo de esto?

\- ¿A qué jugaremos hoy Kokoro?- preguntaba Kokoa.

\- No lo sé, vamos al parque.

\- Parque.

La señora Yazawa no lo podía creer, sus hijos habían ignorado completamente su pregunta.

Al salir un auto negro se encontraba en la esquina esperando. Dentro de este, Maki estaba nuevamente sudando frío. ¿Se había arreglado de más? Después de pedirle varios consejos a Robert todo parecía perfecto de su lado.

Esa mañana había despertado con bastantes nervios. ¿Qué le pasaba? No era la primera vez que salía con una chica y aun así… los nervios estaban que la comían. Si no hubiera sido por su mayordomo, hubiera salido en pijama a la calle.

Maki estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que, cuando Nico tocó ligeramente la ventana del auto gritó del susto.

\- Buenos días Maki-chan.

\- Sempai me asustaste.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Tan mal me veo?

Maki volteo a verla quedando sin habla, aquella falda rosa junto con blusa negra la hacía ver muy bien a la pelinegra que dejaron a la dueña del auto congelada.

\- Maki-chan, cierra la boca que estas babeando.

\- ¿Eh?...L-lo siento…sube.

\- ¿No vas a abrirme la puerta como siempre lo haces?

No es que no quisiera, tampoco es que no pudiera, bueno quizás lo último si aplicaba, en ese momento sus piernas temblaban bastante como para ponerse de pie. Si salía de aquel auto podría desmayarse ante la belleza que tenía enfrente. Nico se dio cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba la pelirroja al verla apretar el volante un poco fuerte y sus nudillos ponerse blancos, ella estaba igual pero trataba de no demostrarlo, así que subió por su cuenta a la parte delantera del auto.

\- Lamento pedirte eso cuando estas más nerviosa que yo.

\- ¿Tú también lo estás?

Nico se sonrojó al decir cómo se sentía realmente.

\- S-solo vámonos ya.

 ** _(… The Other Side…)_**

En otro lado de la ciudad una peli gris desayunaba tranquilamente esperando la llegada de cierta chica de su misma edad.

Pensaba salir junto a Nozomi para animarla un poco de su desamor pero, cuando vio una oportunidad para ella, no dudo dos veces en ir por ella. Quizás estaba siendo desconsiderada con su amiga, pero de verdad que le gustaba la peli azul. No podía permitir que alguien se la arrebatara y menos cierta rubia que tenía en la mente.

El timbre de su casa sonó, por suerte su madre había salido en un viaje de negocios sino serían interrogadas nuevamente y lo más seguro, ni siquiera podrían ir al lugar planeado.

Cuando Kotori abrió la puerta vio el ligero sonrojo de la peli azul. Sus manos estaban juntas delante de ella mientras jugaba un poco con sus dedos.

\- Buenos días.

\- Buenos días Umi-chan, deja voy por mi bolso.

Ese día Umi no llevo su auto, en la mañana lo había llevado a un taller para que le hicieran mantenimiento. Con respecto a Kotori, ella no tenía auto porque no lo veía como una necesidad o algo por el estilo, no se veía manejando uno.

Ambas tomaron el transporte público. Dentro del autobús pasaban la noticia del beso de aquella fan hacia Maki, al parecer la popularidad de la pelirroja creció más dejando a Eli como la segunda más popular del grupo. Umi solo suspiró. Kotori tenía sus sospechas de quién podía ser la última integrante pero no dijo nada, prometió que no lo haría a menos que Umi trajera el tema a conversación.

Al llegar a su destino, Kotori sacó las dos entradas dándoselas al guardia, hicieron la respectiva revisión de sus bolsos y entraron a aquel lugar que ya se encontraba lleno a pesar de no ser medio día.

\- ¿Ya tenías planeado en venir aquí?

\- Sí y no.

\- …

\- Tenía pensado venir pero con otra persona.

Si mencionaba el nombre de su amiga, quizás su "cita" se arruinaría por lo que prefirió no hacerlo. Recorrieron todo el parque subiéndose a la mayor parte de los juegos. La montaña, el carrusel, en todos Kotori llevaba una gran sonrisa, cosa que nunca fue desapercibida por Umi.

Al llegar a la zona de juegos de destreza, a Kotori le brillaron los ojos al ver en uno de los puestos un peluche de una alpaca. Varias parejas pasaban por ahí donde los hombres trataban de demostrar su destreza.

\- Umi-chan, Umi-chan déjame intentar este juego.

Dardos, tenía que romper tres globos al menos con los cinco dardos que le dieron. El primer intento lo falló. Segundo y tercer intento también los falló. Al ver el rostro triste de la peli gris, Umi suspiro y decidió intentarlo.

\- Felicidades, es la primera en romper todos los globos con los dardos, ¿qué peluche desea?

\- Aquella alpaca por favor.

\- No sabía que eras buena en esto.

\- Yo práctico tiro con arco así que esto fue sencillo.

Ambas continuaron viendo aquellos puestos cuando Umi le entrega el peluche a Kotori.

\- En serio, ¿me lo regalas?

\- Claro.

\- Muchas gracias Umi-chan- dijo aquello depositando un beso en la mejilla de está provocando un gran sonrojo.

Kotori observó con mucho amor a aquel peluche, definitivamente este tendría un lugar muy especial en su cuarto.

 ** _(… The Other Side…)_**

\- ¡Mira Maki-chan! ¡Es un pingüino!

\- Vaya, no pensé que tuvieran de estos aquí.

\- Sigamos viendo.

La pelinegra llevaba horas jalando a Maki de un lado a otro y eso es porque nunca había visitado un acuario. El lugar sencillamente le había fascinado, ver a tantos tipos de peces, medusas e incluso manta rayas era increíble.

Cabe mencionar que dicho acuario se encontraba después de cruzar por un pasillo de árboles Sakura. Definitivamente ese día era más que perfecto. La pelinegra no pudo evitar tomar del brazo a la pelirroja mientras cruzaban aquel camino donde caían ligeramente las flores de cerezo.

\- Apresúrate Maki-chan, el espectáculo de delfines va a comenzar.

\- Ya voy.

Maki veía la sonrisa que traía su sempai, era la misma que le mostraban anoche los pequeños Yazawa. Agradecía mucho a Robert por haberle guardado su cámara en el auto sino no tendría como recordar aquella sonrisa después.

El espectáculo de delfines había empezado. Ambas se sentaron en medio quedando asombradas por las maniobras de estos animales. No por nada decían que este animal era el más inteligente.

Al terminar de recorrer casi todo el lugar, decidieron hacer una parada para comer algo.

\- Dios eso fue increíble.

\- Me alegro que te haya gustado.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?

\- A descansar un rato y a degustar de alimentos y no te preocupes yo pago.

Nico se sentía en la gloria, Maki era más atenta de lo que ella se había imaginado. Quizás ese día cuando les dirigió la palabra a sus amigas, o más bien a Nozomi, no estaba de humor. También existía la gran probabilidad que sus dos otras amigas no le cayeran bien.

\- ¿Qué deseas ordenar?

\- Lo que tú gustes está bien.

\- De acuerdo.

Por suerte ese día la pelirroja llevó su celular de emergencia, no quería ser interrumpida en ese día y menos por cierta chica que se encontraba al Norte del país. Ya después le inventaría una mentira como se le perdió el celular o algo así.

\- Esta delicioso ¿quieres probarlo Maki-chan?

\- N-no gracias, estoy bien así.

\- Vamos, no seas tímida.

\- D-dije que estoy bien.

Habían comprado un helado en la salida de aquel acuario como postre. Nico no paraba de bromear cada vez que podía provocando varios sonrojos en la pelirroja.

\- Cielos Nico-sempai, estas muy bromista el día de hoy.

\- ¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta. Oh, mira hay peluches de delfines.

Maki podía ver cómo le brillaban los ojos a la mayor. Entraron a la tienda, en esta ocasión con Maki tomándola de la mano y comprando varios peluches de delfines, uno para Nico, otro para ella y los demás para sus hermanos.

\- Gracias por los peluches.

\- No es nada, Ri…quiero decir, siempre término comprando uno que otro peluche.

\- ¿Eh? No pensé que fueras esa clase de chica.

\- Hahaha…

 ** _(… The Other Side…)_**

\- Por dios Rin, ¡ya te dije que no sé dónde está!

\- Pero Eli-sempai, Maki siempre le cuenta a donde va.

\- Tampoco soy su niñera Rin.

\- Pero…

Volvía a colgar una rubia que había sido molestada desde la mañana. ¿Dónde se habría metido Maki para tener así a Rin? O quizás la pelinegra se había vuelto una acosadora.

Ese día había hecho planes con Umi pero debido a una previa cancelación de parte de la peli azul, Elí se quedó ese día en su departamento. Después de una larga mañana de ver películas y tomar una que otra bebida salió a hacer su despensa semanal.

El supermercado estaba algo vacío para ser temprano, en su carrito llevaba bebidas como café, leche, yogur, jugos, agua embotellada y cervezas. Cuando fue a la sección de comida, se encontró con cierta peli morada que comparaba el tamaño de dos sandías.

\- Toujou-san…

\- Oh…Ericchi.

\- Hola.

\- Hola…

Eli se acercó a tomar la sandía que aquella peli morada había dejado, igual hecho mangos, plátanos y algunas manzanas para ir por verduras. La otra chica la seguía muy de cerca observando todo lo que llevaba la rusa. En las verduras, la gran diferencia de carritos era muy notoria, mientras que el de Nozomi iba a penas a la mitad, el de Eli ya iba a llenarse.

\- Ericchi tu familia debe de comer bastante.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque llevas mucha comida y no se diga de bebidas.

\- No, te equivocas, todo esto es para mí y vivo sola.

\- ¿Eh? Pero es demasiado.

\- Acostumbran a decírmelo, bueno iré por lo que me falta.

\- ¿Todavía? Pero el carrito ya está casi lleno.

\- Todavía caben algunas cosas, ¿vienes?

Esa tarde Nozomi quedo impresionada al ver todo lo que compraba Eli, y para el colmo era su consumo semanal. Eli no le comentó nada pero hay ocasiones en las que sus otras dos amigas, más la peli azul, se quedaban a pasar la noche, por ese motivo llevaba bastantes cosas. Era mejor y más divertido que la peli morada pensara que come todo lo que lleva.

\- Al parecer eres muy saludable.

\- No es así, si fuera por mí solo compraría instantáneos pero Umi se enojaría conmigo.

\- ¿Sonoda-san?

\- Si, siempre nos regaña a Maki y a mí por lo que comemos y la gran cantidad de alcohol que tomamos.

\- Ya veo.

\- ¿Ya terminaste?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Vamos a pagar?

\- Claro…

Ambas salieron con todas sus cosas en bolsas, Nozomi siguió a Eli hasta su auto, la rusa abrió su cajuela y empezó a guardar sus cosas mientras Nozomi solo observaba.

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve?

\- ¿Eh? ¿No te importa? Quiero decir, el martes me porte muy grosera contigo.

\- No te preocupes, eso quedo en el pasado.

\- Entonces aceptaré la oferta.

Ambas iban en silencio escuchando la radio. De igual manera los locutores comentaban la noticia de Maki y Rin en la radio. Eli solo suspiro al escuchar.

\- Parece que tu amiga se ha vuelto popular.

\- Si, y todo por aquella chica…

\- ¿La conoce?

\- …lo siento, no puedo decírtelo.

\- Tranquila.

Llegaron a la casa de Nozomi media hora después de un viaje silencioso. Eli trataba de encontrar ciertas palabras para despedirse y dejar ciertas cosas en claro.

\- Nozomi, con respecto a lo sucedido en aquella fiesta… por favor olvida lo que pasó.

\- ¿Eh? Pero tu…

\- Nozomi…para serte sincera, yo no me había dado cuenta de algo muy importante.

\- Pero tú no sientes nada por ella.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Q-quiero decir, nunca hubieras aceptado mi invitación aquella vez y mejor la hubieras seguido.

\- …

\- ¿Por qué debería de olvidar algo que fue muy preciado para mí?

\- Nozomi…no es como tú crees.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es como yo no creo?

\- El aceptar tu invitación. Es verdad que debí seguir a Umi pero…necesitaba su espacio, ella es así, y siempre que pasa lo mismo, también se enoja conmigo.

\- Ericchi…

\- Sabes, sé que le dije que no involucráramos sentimientos y al final ella no pudo con eso.

\- …

\- En estos momentos no estoy muy segura de mis sentimientos y por eso me estoy dando el tiempo de pensar con detalle en ellos, por eso, se acabó el juego de play girl.

\- Ericchi.

\- Al final todo el mundo termina cayendo flechado de amor.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Nozomi latiera fuera de ritmo, ella solo había visto a la chica play girl del Trío Soldier, ahora veía a la verdadera Elikchika, la que había quedado en el olvido debido a la lujuria que sentía por su kouhai.

\- Y por eso, quiero intentarlo con Umi y si no funciona, la dejare libre.

\- Eso es un poco egoísta.

\- Y es que yo soy así Nozomi, una vez que una flor esta en mi mira, no la dejo ir tan fácil.

\- Ericchi eres muy romántica.

\- Que dices…

\- Bueno entonces, escucha esto.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Me gustas.

\- …

\- Y aunque Umi este en tu cabeza en este momento, sino llega a funcionar… recuerda que aún estoy yo.

Nozomi salió del auto dejando a una Eli algo sonrojada. Al bajar la rubia abrió su cajuela para entregarle sus cosas a la peli morada, sin embargo, al quedar frente a la puerta de esta, besó a la rusa tiernamente en los labios.

\- Descansa Ericchi.

\- …

Nozomi se marchó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Al entrar a su casa, dejo caer las bolsas y ligeramente agachó su rostro mientras caían gotas de agua provenientes de sus ojos.

 ** _(… The Other Side…)_**

\- Sí que fue divertido, deberíamos de hacerlo más seguido.

\- Quizás.

\- ¿Quizás? Umi-chan, ¿no te divertiste conmigo?

\- No es eso, es que…no sé cómo decirlo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Kotori yo…

\- Tranquila Umi-chan, creo que sé lo que quieres decir.

Kotori puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Umi por lo que esta se sonrojó y empezó a ponerse nerviosa. ¿Lo habrá malinterpretado? Kotori estuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de besarla si no fuera por la intervención de los dedos de Umi.

\- Lo has malinterpretado.

\- ¿No era esto lo que querías?- dijo la peli gris separándose de la otra chica.

\- Kotori, solo hemos hablado tres veces.

\- ¿Y?

\- ¿Por qué querría besarte tan pronto si no te conozco?

Aquellas palabras fueron un poco duras pero la peli azul ya estaba acostumbrada a decirlas por cierta rusa con quien peleaba de vez en cuando.

\- Umi-chan…

\- Perdón Kotori pero yo no quiero algo más que amistad contigo.

\- Entiendo…

\- …lamento ser un poco dura pero no quiero que te hagas la idea equivocada. Sé que en un inicio sentí algo diferente contigo pero… yo… me gusta alguien más.

\- ¿Sentiste algo conmigo?

Umi se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo dicho. Kotori podía sentir una pequeña esperanza con la chica, quizás todavía no era adecuado apresurar las cosas y menos sabiendo que ahorita estaba la chica rubia en la vida de Umi.

\- …

\- Esta bien Umi-chan, no tienes que presionarte.

\- …yo…

\- Umi-chan- Kotori solo besó su mejilla con delicadeza- no voy a presionarte.

\- Kotori…

\- Nos vemos el lunes Umi-chan.

Umi solo sonrió al igual que la otra chica mientras entraba a su casa. Al cerrar su puerta, Kotori miró con amor a su peluche de alpaca.

\- Así que tengo esperanza, ¿verdad alpaca-chan?

 ** _(… The Other Side…)_**

Nico y Maki se encontraban caminando por aquel pasillo donde caían las flores de cerezo, ninguna de las dos quería irse pero ya estaba anocheciendo y lo más seguro es que la familia de Nico se preguntaba a qué hora regresaría. Se habían quedado bastante tiempo admirando la apuesta de sol hasta que escucharon a varias personas decir lo tarde que era.

\- Fue divertido- decía una pelinegra.

\- Estoy más que de acuerdo.

En esta ocasión Maki abrió la puerta de Nico haciéndola sonreír, se dirigieron a velocidad mínima a casa de la mayor. A quince minutos de llegar a casa de la mayor Maki se detuvo.

\- ¿Por qué te detienes?

\- …

\- ¿Maki-chan?

\- …

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- N-no es que no quiera que te vayas o algo así…yo…

Nico tampoco quería irse y sin pensarlo dos veces bajó del auto sorprendiendo a la pelirroja quién de inmediato la siguió. Ambas iban corriendo en dirección a un parque sin que la otra chica lo supiera.

\- Nico-sempai, ¿a dónde vas?

\- Solo sígueme.

\- ¡Espérame!

Poco a poco empezaron a caer ciertas gotas de lluvia. Maki seguía a la pelinegra renegando mientras que Nico solo reía y daba vueltas.

\- Sempai nos vamos a mojar, volvamos al auto.

Y sin que la otra chica pudiera decir una palabra, se soltó la lluvia a más no poder. Para suerte Maki había alcanzado a Nico ya que esta se detuvo frente al parque, ambas jadeaban al correr bastante y no paraban de ver los juegos que había. Nico solo río al ver a la pelirroja completamente mojada.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

\- Que estabas renegando por no querer mojarte y mírate ahora.

\- Eso es porque no te detenías.

\- Eso es porque no querías que lo hiciera.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Mientras corría di muchas vueltas y vi como sonreías.

\- Eso fue por otra cosa.

\- Ya sé que no te puedes resistir a mí pero no lo hagas tan obvio.

\- Que dices…

Ambas se encontraban en un parque con unos pocos juegos, no había lugar donde atajarse más que un gran árbol que se encontraba al centro. Las dos universitarias fueron corriendo a atajarse un poco mientras esperaban que se calmara la lluvia.

\- Me pregunto en cuanto tiempo se quitara la lluvia.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- …- Maki no dijo nada, no podía decir lo que realmente sentía en ese momento- Sera mejor que vayamos al auto, después de todo ya estamos completamente mojadas.

Al llegar a la casa de la pelinegra ambas se detuvieron un momento en la entrada para despedirse.

\- B-bueno, nos vemos el lunes.

\- Que descanses Maki-chan y gracias por todo.

\- Nos vemos.

Nico esperaba que Maki la besara o que incluso entraran a su casa, se secaran, se bañaran y quizás…ya estaba pensando de más.

Entró a su casa con algo de desilusión, al final parecía que realmente quería que se quedara la pelirroja.

Mientras tanto Maki bajaba de su auto una vez estando frente a su casa. Al entrar no fue Robert quien la recibió ni tampoco sus padres, se encontró con alguien que no pensaba ver hasta la siguiente semana.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Hola Maki yo también me alegro de verte.

\- Señorita por favor cámbiese que puede enfermar- decía Robert.

\- Maki necesito hablar contigo.

\- Robert por favor.

Robert se fue de la entrada a preparar el baño para Maki mientras que las dos chicas se dirigieron al cuarto de la pelirroja.

\- ¿Dónde has estado? He estado llamándote.

\- Oh mira- va al celular que estaba en su cama- se quedó aquí, pensé que lo había perdido.

\- Maki, ¿qué sucede?

\- Nada solo he estado algo ocupada.

\- Estuve todo el día preguntando por ti y ni siquiera tus amigas sabían dónde estabas.

\- …

\- Estas viendo a alguien más, ¿cierto?

\- Pero que dices…

\- Entonces, ¿Por qué llegaste así? A ti nunca te ha gustado mojarte por la lluvia.

\- Siempre hay una primera vez.

\- ¿La conozco?

\- Rin.

\- ¿Esta en tu misma clase?

\- Rin suficiente.

\- ¿Por qué no me quieres decir nada?

\- …

\- ¿Acaso no soy lo suficiente buena para ti?

\- …

\- ¿Hice algo mal?

Maki empezaba a sentirse un poco culpable, hace una semana pensaba en formalizar su relación con Rin pero ahora…había dudas.

\- No es eso…

\- ¿Entonces qué es? Si me dices puedo cambiar.

\- Rin no lo entiendes.

\- Y no lo hare si no me dices.

\- Estas en todo tu derecho de tener tus sospechas pero… hacer lo que hiciste frente a mis fans en aquel concierto, no fue lo correcto y lo sabes.

\- Yo solo quería pasar más tiempo contigo.

\- Y haz puesto en peligro lo que me gusta.

\- …

\- Rin…

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué solo me voy medio mes de tu vida y esto empieza a suceder?

Maki tenía la respuesta pero no era tan cruel para decirla, ninguna de las dos estaba destinada a estar con la otra.

\- Maki...

\- …

\- Señorita el baño está listo- entró Robert por primera vez sin tocar la puerta.

\- Gracias Robert- dijo Maki tomando su bata para bañarse- por favor pide un taxi para Rin.

\- Pero…

\- Lo siento Rin pero podemos hablar mañana que hoy no estoy muy bien.

\- Como gustes.

Rin salió algo enojada una vez que llegó el taxi de aquella mansión. Maki solo la veía desde la ventana partir.

\- Señorita…

\- Robert, creo que estoy en problemas.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque… creo que… me atrae Yazawa…

\- Bueno si cuenta que ya tuvieron relaciones y que aparte la besó, creo que podría ser mutua la atracción.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decirlo tan fácil?

\- Porque no es cosa del otro mundo señorita. No hay que temer a enamorarse o a salir lastimado que eso siempre pasa.

\- Robert.

\- Recuerde que al final, todo el mundo termina cayendo flechado de amor.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

\- Me pregunto de donde, creo que lo leí.

Esa noche tanto las chicas del Trío Soldier como las amigas de Nico y Nico les costaron mucho dormir. Varios sentimientos nacían y otros dormían, la pregunta sería, ¿cuáles quedarían al final?


	8. Sin Contrato

**Hola a todos :D**

 **Les pongo el link de la canción que puse en este capítulo:** **watch?v=v14lB-2qVdk &index=8&list=RD0xSaGGlXgJo**

 **Quizás a muchos no les agrade por el género que canta este cantante pero esta canción no esta tan mal.**

 **Disfruten el capítulo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _\- Bueno entonces, escucha esto._

 _\- ¿Qué es?_

 _\- Me gustas._

 _La escena cambió, en vez de estar en aquella entrada de la casa, se encontraban en el auto de la rubia. Nuevamente se volvía a repetir aquellas escenas donde Nozomi estaba sobre Eli, volvían a repetir aquellos rasguños en su espalda, aquellos jadeos en su oído diciendo su nombre._

 _\- Ericchi me gustas._

Eli despertaba algo inquieta, desde el sábado en la noche ha tenido el mismo sueño con aquella peli morada.

-¿Qué fue eso?

Por suerte, ese fin Umi no se quedó en su departamento ya que si la hubiera visto en el estado que se encontraba, lo más seguro es que no hubieran salido en una semana de su cama. Eli se metió a la ducha a bañarse con agua fría. No había de otra, si quería que funcionara su relación con Umi tenía que sacar cualquier pensamiento impuro con otra de su mente.

Aquella tarde su "amiga" peli azul tocó el timbre desesperadamente, entró a su departamento con una enorme sonrisa mientras le platicaba de su nueva composición. Estaba más que segura que esa canción las llevaría aún más a la cima.

\- En serio, ¿tú lo escribiste?

\- C-claro, ¿qué esperabas?

\- Es solo que…wow…es increíble.

\- Tenemos que mostrársela a Maki, si cantamos esto, estoy segura que se les olvidara lo del beso con Rin.

\- Y quizás a ti te empiecen a interrogar, digo ellos saben que eres tu quien compone nuestras canciones.

\- No importa, si es por Maki, está bien.

\- Umi…

\- Vamos, hay que llamarla.

 _ **(… The Other Side…)**_

El miércoles el Trío Soldier faltó debido a una entrevista televisiva. Maki estaba algo nerviosa debido al suceso del viernes, deseaba que no le fueran a preguntar pero eso era muy inevitable.

\- Buenos días a todos- decía la locutora alegremente- espero que nos estén viendo desde su casa y si no es así, cualquier otro lugar está bien. El dia de hoy tenemos como invitadas al grupo más famoso del momento, ¡Trío Soldier!

Las tres chicas hicieron su aparición con su canción Soldier Game, al terminar el público gritaba con euforia sus nombres así como los aplausos resonaban en aquel lugar.

\- Buenos días a todos, mi nombre es Eri y es un placer estar aquí.

Eli al presentarse se quitó su antifaz sonriendo de una manera que provocó el grito tanto de hombres como mujeres que se encontraban en el lugar, incluso los del staff gritaban.

\- Buenos días, yo soy Umi…un placer.

\- Hola…yo soy Maki…n-no es como que este f-feliz de estar aquí o algo así.

El público gritaba los nombres de las chicas con mucho entusiasmo, no por nada eran las más famosas del país.

\- ¿Cómo han estado chicas?

\- Muy bien, gracias por preguntar –respondía Umi algo nerviosa.

\- He escuchado que su concierto del viernes fue un total éxito y aún más al cantar aquel cover de Scandal.

\- Lo fue y todo fue gracias a Maki- respondía Eli con tranquilidad- ella fue quien nos propuso cantar algo de ellas.

\- Oh, bien hecho Maki-san.

El público aplaudió y grito al ver algunas imágenes del concierto.

\- Ahora pasemos a la entrevista.

\- …

\- Últimamente los fans y casi todo medio comunicativo se preguntan algo, Maki-san… ¿Conoces a la chica que te besó el viernes?

\- …

Las tres chicas quedaron en silencio, sabían que es de mala educación responder de inmediato aunque ya tuvieran la respuesta. Umi y Eli pensaban responder, no obstante, si lo hacían sospecharían más así que Maki estaba literalmente sola.

\- No, no la conozco.

\- ¿En serio? Pensamos que si ya que la vieron ir a los camerinos con un ramo de rosas ese mismo día.

Mostraron una foto donde Rin tocaba el camerino con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras llevaba un gran ramo de rosas. Maki enrojeció al verla en aquella pantalla y más porque significaba que debía tener más cuidado cuando se marchara de cualquier lugar siendo Maki del Trío Soldier.

\- ¡¿E-eso hizo?!

\- ¿Por qué luces tan sorprendida?

\- N-no es como que me haya sorprendido o algo así… ese día yo me fui temprano por asuntos que tuve que atender por eso no sabía de aquello.

Umi y Eli estaban más nerviosas que Maki, una respuesta equivocada y podrían descubrir su identidad. La locutora tenía ciertas sospechas, no por nada era la mejor haciendo que los artistas dijeran sus más íntimos secretos en su programa.

\- Bueno, si no fuera el caso, ¿estas saliendo con alguien?

\- N-no…

\- Un fan nos mandó una pregunta para ti y lo más seguro es que todos se pregunten lo mismo, ¿Qué prefieres, salir con un hombre o una mujer?

\- …

 _ **(… The Other Side…)**_

En la universidad los estudiantes se encontraban en su descanso, en todo el campo se transmitía el programa ya que la directora era fan del grupo.

\- Que pregunta tan difícil-nya.

\- R-Rin-chan silencio.

La peli naranja, compañera de Maki, se preguntaba porque no había venido su compañera hasta que Hanayo, su mejor amiga, la llevo hasta la cafetería donde se encontraba más de dos tercios del campo universitario.

Kotori y Nozomi estaban sorprendidas así como el resto de los estudiantes ya que ante la mención de esa pregunta, toda la Universidad guardó silencio absoluto. Ambas se miraban y luego dirigían la mirada a la pelinegra que apretaba un poco fuerte la servilleta que traía en la mano.

 _ **(… TheOtherSide…)**_

Umi y Eli se quedaron congeladas, ¿qué tal si les preguntaban lo mismo? Miraron con atención a aquella locutora y en la mirada de esta se veía una gran victoria.

Maki estaba congelada, ¿Qué respondería? Sabía que la acción de Rin traería serios problemas, pero no tuvo tiempo de ensayar para ver que podía responder en este caso. Quizás si lo tuvo y lo aprovechó para recordar aquella salida del sábado con su sempai y digamos que, por primera vez se le olvido algo importante.

\- ¿Realmente es importante? D-digo no es como si todo el mundo tuviera las mismas preferencias.

\- Entonces eso quiere decir que prefieres a ambos, ¿cierto?

\- ¿Y-y usted a quién prefiere?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Yo?

\- Si, para hacer ese tipo de preguntas personales a alguien debería responderla fácilmente, ¿no cree?

 _ **(… The Other Side…)**_

\- ¡Wow!

\- ¡Esa es Maki-sama!

La universidad estaba gritando de la emoción al escuchar cómo le respondió Maki a la locutora. Nico solo estaba asombrada, eso quería decir que Maki le gustaban ambos sexos, ¿o no?

\- Que respuesta tan inteligente, la volteo por completo invirtiendo los papeles- decía Nozomi con una gran tranquilidad al ver a su mejor amiga aliviarse.

\- Q-que esperabas, después de todo es Maki-chan.

\- Y hablando de Makis, ¿no se te hace raro que no haya venido la sensual pelirroja?

\- N-Nozomi deja de llamarla así.

\- Oh vamos, no te pongas celosa.

 _ **(… The Other Side…)**_

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas cuando soy yo quien debería de hacerlas?

\- No hay ningún párrafo en el contrato que diga que yo no puedo hacerle alguna pregunta.

\- Eso es porque ustedes trabajan sin contrato.

Eli estaba más que orgullosa de su kouhai, después de todas sus discusiones con Umi frente a ella había aprendido algo, había aprendido a defenderse en este tipo de casos.

\- Bueno, continuemos con las otras preguntas.

Umi y Maki sonrieron en sus adentros, el tema fue evitado por completo.

-Pasemos con Eri-san.

\- ¿Si? ¿Qué quieres saber de mí?- Para suerte de ella, todo el mundo sabía que le gustaba coquetear y eso andaba haciendo en ese momento.

\- ¿Estas saliendo con alguien?

\- Mmmm, otra pregunta personal, me pregunto si podré responder eso.

\- ¿Eso es un sí?

\- Puede que sí puede que no, no lo diré.

\- Y usted Umi-san, ¿está saliendo con alguien?

\- N-no…no estoy saliendo con alguien.

 _ **(… The Other Side…)**_

Los ojos de Kotori brillaron al escuchar esas palabras salir de su amada, quizás después de todo si tenía una oportunidad. Nozomi la miraba con una sonrisa melancólica, sabía que Umi ahorita estaba soltera pero no tardaría mucho en tener una relación.

\- Y así nos deja Maki-chan con la intriga.

\- Nozomi basta.

\- Nicocchi, tranquila que no te la voy a robar. Yo las prefiero rubias y lo sabes.

\- …

\- Nozomi-chan…Nico-chan…

\- ¿Qué sucede Kotori?

\- Observen chicas.

 _ **(… The Other Side…)**_

\- Bien, una última pregunta, ¿es verdad que ya tienen su próxima canción escrita y la van a cantar aquí?

\- Así es, esto se llama "Tengo un amor"

Las tres se pusieron delante el público de aquel lugar con sus respectivos microfonos.

 **UMI:**

Y Tengo un amor

Un angel puro y verdadero

Tengo un amor

Que impulsa los latidos de mi corazón

Que sin pedir permiso me abrazo

Y con un beso me conquisto

Todas las personas quedaron impresionadas al escuchar a Umi, aquella chica medio tímida estaba cantando con tanto sentimiento una canción romántica, pero más que eso, todo el mundo sabía que ella era quien componía las canciones del grupo.

Era la primera vez que cantaban una canción de este género y al parecer dejo sorprendido a más de uno.

 **ELI:**

Pídeme un lucero

Y tendrás diez mil estrellas puestas en tu habitación

Pídeme un momento

Y será mi vida entera solo tuya desde hoy

 **MAKI Y UMI:**

Permíteme decirte

Que me encanta tu mirada

Te amo hasta en tus cambios de actitud

Y luego esa sonrisa que a escondidas te delata

Lo mejor de mi vida eres tú

 **TRIO SOLDIER:**

Tengo un amor

Un angel puro y verdadero

Tengo un amor

Que impulsa los latidos de mi corazón

 **MAKI:**

Y sin pedir permiso me abrazo

Y con un beso me conquisto

Para Maki había sido toda una sorpresa leer aquellas líneas cuando sus amigas la llamaron el domingo en la tarde, ese día se la pasó componiendo aquella hermosa melodía que sonaba en el momento. Mientras la componía pensaba en muchas cosas, lo que pasó con Umi hace años, como conoció a Rin y ahora, en la persona que merodeaba en su mente, Nico Yazawa.

 **TRIO SOLDIER:**

Tengo un amor

Un angel puro y verdadero

Tengo un amor

Que saca de mi vida siempre lo mejor

 **MAKI:**

Y sin pedir permiso se quedo

Ella sin querer me conquisto

 **TRIO SOLDIER:**

Uh wooohwooohwoooh (x7)

Na na na na

Eh eheheh

 **ELI:**

Ah aaaah

Pídeme lo quieras

Que por ti yo viajo el mundo en un barquito de papel

Permíteme decirte que me encanta tu mirada

Te amo hasta en tus cambios de actitud

 **UMI Y ELI:**

Y luego esa sonrisa que a escondidas te delata

Lo mejor de mi vida eres tú

 **TRIO SOLDIER:**

Tengo un amor

Un angel puro y verdadero

Tengo un amor

Que impulsa los latidos de mi corazón

 **MAKI:**

Que sin pedir permiso me abrazo

Y con un beso me conquisto

 **TRIO SOLDIER:**

Tengo un amor

 **MAKI:**

Amor

 **TRIO SOLDIER:**

Un angel puro y verdadero

Tengo un amor

 **MAKI:**

Un amor

 **TRIO SOLDIER:**

Que saca de mi vida siempre lo mejor

 **MAKI:**

Uhhh uh

 **ELI:**

Y sin pedir permiso se quedo

Ella sin querer me conquisto

 **TRIO SOLDIER:**

Uh wooohwooohwoooh (x7)

Na na na na

Eh eh eh eh

Todos en el staff empezaron a bailar al igual que el poco público que había en el lugar. La canción con la melodía y los pasos eran más que perfectos, el grupo estaba logrando su objetivo.

 **TRIO SOLDIER:**

Yo tengo un amor

Un angel puro y verdadero

Tengo un amor

 **UMI:**

Que impulsa los latidos de mi corazón

 **MAKI:**

Y sin pedir permiso me abrazo

 **ELI:**

Y con un beso me conquisto

 **TRIO SOLDIER:**

Tengo un amor

Un angel puro y verdadero

Tengo un amor

 **MAKI:**

Tengo un amor

 **TRIO SOLDIER:**

Que saca de mi vida siempre lo mejor

 **UMI:**

Y sin pedir permiso se quedo

Ella sin querer me conquisto

 **TRIO SOLDIER:**

Uh wooohwooohwoooh (x7)

Na na na na

Eh eh eh eh

 _ **(… The Other Side…)**_

En la universidad estaban gritando de la emoción, todo fue un éxito. Incluso en la mesa donde se encontraba Nico con sus amigas quedaron cautivadas al ver a aquellas chicas que, a pesar de llevar antifaces, sus ojos brillaban con intensidad.

Nico había quedado aún más fascinada con aquella pelirroja, definitivamente Maki-chan era algo aunque no supiera quien es en realidad.

\- Kayo-chin eso fue hermoso-nya.

La peli naranja abrazaba con ternura a su amiga que lloraba de lo hermosa que fue la canción. Muchas parejas que se encontraban alrededor se tomaron de las manos e incluso otras se estaban besando y bueno, que decir de las que ya se estaban devorando en el lugar. Nozomi solo veía hacia otro lado, no quería recordar las palabras dichas por la rubia el fin de semana.

\- Nozomi-chan, ¿estás bien?

\- Si Kotori-chan, no te preocupes- fingía una sonrisa que no fue desapercibida por ninguna de sus amigas.

Las tres continuaron comiendo como si nada, también desde que Maki intervino nadie ha vuelto a molestar de aquella manera a Nico. Definitivamente tenía que agradecerle a su junior por eso.

-¿Y qué tal el fin de semana chicas? –preguntaba la peli gris con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Nozomi dejo de comer mientras miraba al vacío. Kotori se dio cuenta de esto y prefirió no mencionar nada de su "cita".

\- El mío estuvo muy tranquilo, solo leí e hice los deberes, ¿y el tuyo Nico-chan?

\- ¿E-el mío? N-nada fuera de lo n-normal.

\- ¿En serio?

\- S-si…

Si mencionaban algo, Nozomi se sentiría mal, después de todo, fue un fin de semana algo doloroso para ella. El amor estaba del lado donde ella no se encontraba.

 _ **(… The Other Side…)**_

Al salir de aquel edificio, varios reporteros estaban esperando a las chicas, por suerte Umi y Maki habían asegurado bien sus antifaces sino desde hace unos minutos se les hubiera caído.

Varias preguntas eran hechas, tales como si hubo una dedicación detrás de aquella canción, quien la había escrito, cuando pensaban volver a presentarse, harían algún tour en el país, cuando pensaban revelar las otras dos integrantes su identidad.

Con mucho trabajo llegaron a subir a su camioneta, o mejor dicho la camioneta de Maki y partieron rumbo al departamento alejado de la ciudad. Por suerte, ninguno de los periodistas o reporteros las seguían así que no se preocupaban que le tomaran foto a sus placas o algo así.

\- Cielos Maki, no pensé que fueras a decir algo así- comentaba Umi.

\- Ni yo…

\- La dejaste sin habla – Eli empezó a reír al recordar la expresión de aquella locutora- y lo mejor de todo es que ella tampoco supo responder.

\- Al menos con esto nos quitaremos un peso menos.

\- Si…

\- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntaba Eli a la pelirroja.

\- Chicas tengo un problema.

\- Dinos –respondía Umi con una sonrisa incitando a su kouhai a continuar.

\- Creo que…yo…

\- ¿Si? ¿Qué sucede Maki? No puedes dejarnos con la intriga a Umi y a mí.

\- N-no…no es nada.

\- Déjame adivinar, ¿te enamoraste?

\- ¡¿Qué?! – gritaron al mismo tiempo Umi y Maki.

\- P-pero que tonterías dices – respondía la pelirroja avergonzada- y-yo nunca he sentido eso.

\- Ahora me vas a decir que eres como yo, que sales sin ningún contrato.

\- Y-yo jamás haría eso.

\- Mmmm, ¿Por qué no nos lo dices Maki-chan? – Bromeaba Eli - ¿O se lo volverás a decir todo a Robert, tu amigo de la infancia?

\- ¡Idiota! ¿Por qué lo mencionas?

\- Oh no… acaso esa persona… ¿es Robert?

Maki estaba que ardía en ese momento, no por el enojo, bueno quizás un poco, pero más por la vergüenza que sentía.

\- Mou… ¿Qué dices? No lo entiendo.

\- Si si pequeña tsundere.

\- Eli, ¡Umi dile algo!

\- …

\- Lo siento Maki pero Umi está de mi lado, ¿quién es esa persona?

\- Y-yo no siento eso…

\- Mmmm, ¿en serio? – La rubia seguía molestando a Maki hasta llegar al departamento- Vamos dinos quien es Maki-chan.

\- Silencio, no es nadie- aunque Maki sabía muy en el fondo que ese alguien era cierta pelinegra de coletas.

 _ **(… The Other Side…)**_

Nozomi caminaba a su casa con tranquilidad, ese día había sido muy divertido debido a las bromas hechas hacia la pelinegra. Ella desde hace mucho sabía que la pelirroja de la Universidad era parte del Trío Soldier. De hecho, estaba impresionada, no podía creer que nadie sospechara de ella o de Umi ya que eran las más cercanas a la rusa y más sorprendida estaba al ver que Nico no se daba cuenta quien era su "sensual pelirroja".

Caminaba con calma directo a su departamento después de haber ido a ayudar al templo donde ayudaba todas las mañanas y tardes antes y después de la escuela.

\- ¿Nozomi?

\- …

\- Nozomi… ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

\- Ericchi…

Eli vestía una gabardina blanca con un pantalón café junto a unas botas negras. En su mano llevaba una bolsa blanca de esas que te dan cada vez que visitas una tienda de servicio.

\- ¿Qué haces tan tarde fuera de casa?

\- Eso debería de preguntarlo yo.

\- Hahaha, tienes razón, acabo de regresar de mi entrevista y me disponía a ir a mi departamento a preparar la cena.

Eso si que era nuevo. ¿Elickchika cocina? Era la noticia de último momento.

\- Ya veo…yo acabo de regresar del templo.

\- ¿Templo?

\- Ayudo en el después de clases.

\- Oh, no lo sabía.

\- Nunca preguntaste.

\- Ya veo, ¿no te gustaría cenar conmigo?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Estas en tu derecho a rechazar la oferta.

No podía creerlo. Eli, la persona que amaba con todo su corazón la estaba invitando a su casa a cenar, definitivamente la oferta era muy tentadora.

\- Claro, pero ¿no se enojara Umi-chan si me llega a ver ahí?

\- No lo creo, Umi no vendrá el día de hoy.

No sabía si sentirse feliz o deprimida al escuchar aquellas palabras de la rubia. Ambas caminaron rumbo a casa de Eli platicando lo vivido en el día.

\- Ya veo, así que Yazawa es fan de Maki.

\- Si, y al parecer ella no sabe nada aún.

\- ¿No le diras su identidad?

\- ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo?

\- …

\- Ericchi he guardado tu secreto por mucho tiempo, tu misma fuiste quién prefirió decirlo. Si Maki-chan aún no quiere decir nada, yo no tengo porque decir algo.

\- Gracias.

Ambas cenaron con tranquilidad aquella noche. Nozomi se sorprendió de las grandes habilidades culinarias de la rusa, también de lo bien ordenada que estaba su casa, en el fondo pensaba que aquella chica era una despistada que tenía todo desordenado, y al final, resultó siendo lo opuesto. Todo estaba en orden y completamente limpio, ni siquiera había rastro alguno de polvo en dicho lugar.

\- Gracias por la cena pero creo que es hora de irme a casa.

\- Tranquila, yo te llevo.

No podía creerlo la pelimorada, parecía de ensueño, aquellas invitaciones eran muy tentadoras y más si se trataba de volver a subirse en aquel auto donde ocurrió lo de aquella fiesta.

\- No tienes que hacerlo.

\- Pero no puedo dejar que salgas a estas horas, así que permite que te lleve.

Nozomi se dejó llevar sin decir nada más al respecto. Ambas subieron al vehículo con cierto sonrojo al recordar todo lo vivido hace medio mes. El ambiente era incomodo, no decían mucho al respecto y tampoco se esforzaban en iniciar una conversación con la otra.

Eli por otro lado no podía dejar de pensar en aquel sueño del fin de semana, tenía miedo en caer ante el deseo que empezaba a tener y más al ver como la pelimorada apretaba sus labios y muslos dentro del auto.

\- Bueno, gracias por traerme Ericchi.

\- No es nada.

\- Nos vemos mañana- Nozomi bajó del auto sin dejar de terminar a la rubia.

\- Nos vemos...

Tanto Eli como Nozomi sintieron el impulso de volver a repetir lo sucedido en el vehiculo pero ninguna se atrevió a hacerlo, no cuando ya se había dicho que hay alguien más.

 _ **(… The Other Side…)**_

Mientras tanto en otro lado de aquella gran ciudad una pelinegra se encontraba en una lujosa cama jadeando a más no poder, estaba en un lujoso departamento en lo más alto de un edificio a lado de una persona que se encontró hace tan solo seis horas. La habitación estaba hecha un desastre en su totalidad, la ropa estaba tirada desde la entrada del departamento hasta entrada de la habitación.

\- No puedo más…

\- Yo tampoco sempai…

\- Maki…

Las cosas habían terminado algo raras para estas dos chicas, y más al ver a alguien que nunca pensó a lado de Nishikino Maki, la pelinegra la había encontrado besando a otra a tan solo unas cuadras de su casa y esa otra no era nada más ni nada menos que Rin Shibuya.


	9. Confesiones

\- No puedo más…

\- Yo tampoco sempai…

\- Maki…

Las cosas habían terminado algo raras para estas dos chicas, y más al ver a alguien que nunca pensó a lado de Nishikino Maki, la pelinegra la había encontrado besando a otra a tan solo unas cuadras de su casa y esa otra no era nada más ni nada menos que Rin Shibuya.

¿Qué había pasado para que terminaran las cosas de esa manera?

 _ **(…The Other Side…)**_

 _ **HACE SEIS HORAS**_

\- Mou… ¿Qué dices? No lo entiendo.

\- Si si pequeña tsundere.

\- Eli, ¡Umi dile algo!

\- …

\- Lo siento Maki pero Umi está de mi lado, ¿quién es esa persona?

\- Y-yo no siento eso…

\- Mmmm, ¿en serio? – La rubia seguía molestando a Maki hasta llegar al departamento- Vamos dinos quien es Maki-chan.

\- Silencio, no es nadie- aunque Maki sabía muy en el fondo que ese alguien era cierta pelinegra de coletas.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Maki-chan no nos piensa decir nada?

\- ¡Mou! Detente en este preciso momento Sebastian- decía Maki al chofer quién de inmediato acató sus ordenes.

\- ¡Me voy!

\- ¡Maki espera!

Antes de poder alcanzar a la pelirroja, esta tomo un taxi y se fue rumbo a dirección desconocida. Desde la ventana observaban las otras dos integrantes del Trío Soldier sin saber que hacer, observaron como el taxi se iba perdiendo de su vista.

Eli decidió bajarse diciéndole a Sebastian que llevara a Umi hasta su casa y que ella tomaría un taxi para pasar a comprar su respectiva cena.

 _ **(…The Other Side…)**_

Maki llevó al taxista hasta donde se encontraba su auto que había dejado muy cerca de la casa de su sempai pelinegra aquella mañana. Al bajar observó que su auto, a pesar de estar en una zona como aquella no le faltaba nada. Cruzó la calle para emprender su marcha cuando escuchó a alguien gritando su nombre.

\- Maki, al fin apareces. He estado esperando a ver a que hora llegabas.

\- …

\- Pensé que estabas cerca de la zona ya que ví tu auto pero veo que me equivoque al verte bajar del taxi.

\- Rin… ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Qué forma de hablar es esa? ¿Dónde estas las típicas preguntas de cómo he estado o porque no te he llamado? O más bien, ¿Por qué tu no lo has hecho?

\- No empieces, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Vine a buscarte porque te extraño, ¿acaso no puedo?

\- Cl-claro que puedes.

Las palabras de Rin aún tenían un poco de afecto en Maki y más al ver su sonrisa. Con delicadeza tocó el cabello de la pelirroja mientras la observaba con cariño.

\- Se que hemos tenido muchos problemas desde hace unas semanas pero podemos superarlo.

\- Rin…

\- También se que no he sido muy comprensiva contigo, después de todo no solo tienes que hacer cosas de la Universidad y del grupo en el que estas, tambien debes de tener otras cosas de que preocuparte como todos.

Aquella morena trataba de ser comprensiva. Le preocupaba lo que pudiera haber pasado las semanas anteriores ya que puede ser que su amada pelirroja haya encontrado a alguien más, después de todo, Maki es muy bonita para que alguien no se fije en ella.

\- Maki-sempai yo lo entiendo…

\- Rin lamento hacerte sentir mal.

\- Maki yo no quiero perderte porque…

Mientras tanto, Nico salía de la tienda de la esquina con dos bolsas que contenían la cena de esa noche para su familia. Volteo al lado derecho para ver si no pasaba ningún auto en aquella dirección pero al voltear al otro lado, vio a una cabellera roja de espaldas hablando con alguien más.

\- Rin yo…

\- Te amo Maki.

Todo fue como en camara lenta, Rin tomó del cuello a la pelirroja besandola y a la vez poniendo tantos sentimientos en este que Maki quedo impresionada al sentir como se aferraba a ella. Nico quedo en shock, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, aquella chica había nombrado a Maki.

Al escuchar como caían las bolsas al piso, ambas chicas rompieron el beso, la primera en asomarse fue Rin. Maki sintió una gran punzada en el pecho aun sin dar vuelta y saber quien fue la persona que dejo caer sus cosas, dio media vuelta y quedo en shock al igual que Nico. La segunda no solo por ver a Maki besando a una chica sino que besaba a Rin Shibuya, la chica que beso a Maki del Trío Soldier. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso…? No, no podía serlo.

\- Sempai…

\- La-lamento interrumpir- respondió sin mirar a Maki.

Rápido se agachó a recoger sus cosas que salían de la bolsa. Rin solo la observó mientras Maki le ayudaba. Nico sentía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento si no se iba de ahí. Iba a recoger la salsa de tomate cuando Maki también lo hizo. No levantó en ningún momento la mirada, no podía hacerlo, si fuera el caso, golpearía con todas sus fuerzas a la pelirroja sin conocer la razón.

Maki trato de decir algo pero las palabras no salían, ¿qué había hecho?

\- En verdad… lamento interrumpir.

\- …

\- ¿Eh?

Finalmente la mayor levantaba la mirada con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Maki solo sintió como se comprimía ligeramente su pecho.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estoy llorando? ¿Eh?

Maki tomo ambas bolsas metiéndolas en la cajuela de su auto. Rin no sabía que sucedía, estaba completamente confundida. ¿Quién era esa chica de coletas? ¿Por qué Maki hizo eso?

\- ¿Qué haces? Devuelveme mis cosas.

\- Lo siento Rin, luego hablamos.

Maki levantó a Nico con fuerza metiéndola a su auto en el asiento del copiloto poniendo seguro antes de que esta saliera.

\- ¿Qué sucede Maki? ¿Quién es ella?

\- …

\- Maki… ¿Qué pasa?

Rin trato de sonar calmada aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo. ¿Por qué Maki no respondía a ninguna de sus preguntas? ¿Acaso esa chica tenía algo que ver por el comportamiento de la pelirroja?

\- Te veo luego.

Arrancó el auto dejando a la pelinegra más joven con un aire de dolor y rechazo.

 _ **(…The Other Side…)**_

Nico trataba de detener su llanto, algo estaba muy mal con ella. Maki solo manejaba con temor a lo que le fuera a preguntar su sempai, así que para tranquilizar un poco las cosas encendió la radio. Tampoco ayudo en mucho pues en cada estación pasaban puras canciones de amor o desamor por lo que terminó por apagarla.

\- ¿A dónde me llevas?

\- A un lugar tranquilo.

\- ¿Y que pasa con tu novia?

\- …

\- ¿No crees que se vaya a molestar porque la dejaste así?

\- No es mi novia.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Ahora ya dejas a cualquiera besarte?

\- Ella es candidata a ser mi prometida.

\- …

Nico no sabía si había escuchado bien, repentinamente se había puesto muy triste.

\- ¿Prometida?

\- Así es, es algo que mis padres decidirán…

\- …

\- Siempre y cuando yo acepté.

\- Dejame bajar.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Abre la puerta.

\- Pero faltan solo unas cuadras para llegar.

\- ¡Que abras la maldita puerta!

Maki estaba sorprendida, Nico estaba muy mal emocionalmente que dejo salir todo lo que sentía con esa última frase. Sin embargo, la menor continúo su camino mientras Nico lloraba.

Al llegar al lugar, el guardia le dio acceso al estacionamiento, detuvo el auto y llamo a su mayordomo.

\- Hola Robert, soy Maki, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? ¿Podrías ir a la casa de la familia Yazawa a hacer la cena? Si, no, avisales de favor.

Ambas salieron del auto, Maki se dirigía a la mayor cuando detuvo su andar al escuchar sus palabras.

\- ¿Con que derecho decides por mi?

\- …

\- ¡Respondeme!

\- …

Nico estaba perdiendo la cordura, se sentía muy enojada, destrozada y confundida por todo lo sucedido. Maki tomo su mano con algo de fuerza ya que la mayor se rehusaba a ir con ella. Entraron al elevador con Nico golpeándola donde podía.

\- ¿Quién te crees?

\- Sempai por favor tranquilicese.

\- ¿Qué me tranquilice? ¿Cómo me puedes pedir eso?

\- …

\- No es lo que parece.

Maki empezó a jugar con su mechon de pelo, siempre lo hacía cada vez que no quería dar más explicaciones. Nico por otro lado, detuvo los ligeros golpes hacia la pelirroja.

Ambas llegaron al último piso, y fue donde reconoció todo la pelinegra quién ahora se rehusaba a salir del elevador. Con mucho trabajo, Maki logró sacarla de ahí y abrir la puerta. Ya adentro del lujoso lugar la dueña logró ponerle llave a la puerta.

\- ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí sabiendo que tienes prometida?

\- Sempai yo…

\- ¿Por qué me haces esto?

\- Sempai, ¿cuántas veces tendré que repetirlo? Ella no es mi prometida.

Maki se quitó su abrigo al igual que sus botas, observó como la mayor quería volver a llorar así que sin pensarlo, la abrazó dejándo a la otra asombrada y a la vez deteniendo su llanto.

\- ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué me abra…? Mmmmggh!

Maki la volvía a besar, volvía a sentir aquellos cálidos y suaves labios sobre los suyos. Iba a dejarse llevar hasta que recordó a Rin y empujó a Maki ligeramente de ella.

\- No…no lo vuelvas a hacer.

\- Sempai me gustas.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Lo que oíste, me gustas.

De nuevo volvió a besarla. Esta vez, Maki recargó su frente contra la de su sempai por unos segundos para contemplar ligeramente aquellos ojos rubís.

\- ¿Qué acabas de hacer?

\- Acabo de besarte.

\- No me refiero a eso…

\- ¿Qué? No volvere a decirlo, ¿queda claro?

\- Pero porque ella…

\- Hablamos después de eso.

Nico no sabía lo que pasaba, las manos de Maki quitaban aquel sueter rosa de su cuerpo, después se deslizaban dentro de su blusa mientras que con su boca devoraba la suya. Estaba enojada pero aquella pelirroja estaba haciendo que perdiera el control por completo.

\- Maki…detente….mmm

\- Sempai…

Una de las manos de la menor apretó ligeramente uno de los gluteos de la mayor obteniendo un gemido como respuesta. Nico estaba más que roja, no paraba de jadear en el oído de Maki mientras la abrazaba del cuello. En un ligero movimiento, Maki acorraló a Nico contra la puerta de de la entrada.

Al estar muy cerca sus intimidades, la mayor sintió algo duro cerca de ella, sabía lo que era, razón por la que debían parar en ese mismo instante.

\- Maki…no…

\- Senpai…no…Nico-chan…

Maki descendió para quitar aquellos zapatos junto con las molestas medias. Se levantó y vio a una Nico completamente roja. Volvió a besarla al mismo tiempo que la cargaba poniendo las piernas de la mayor de tal forma que rodearan su cintura, y con sus brazos rodearan su cuello.

Ambas entraron a la habitación de la menor, Maki con Nico aún sobre ella, logró ponerle seguro a la puerta.

-Sempai…

Maki se dejó caer con Nico en su amplia cama, se levantó para quitarse aquella molesta blusa y aventarla cerca de la entrada. Nico tragaba ligeramente saliva al ver el torso semidesnudo de Maki, podía notar como se marcaban ligeramente aquellos abdominales, como se deslizaban ligeramente las gotas de sudor por su cuello, como lentamente se acercaba a ella con esa mirada seria.

\- Sempai…

\- Maki no debemos…

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué es lo que nos impide no hacerlo?

\- Tú la tienes a ella.

\- Te equivocas Nico-chan. Ella me tenía… ya no es así.

\- Pero eso no fue lo que le dijiste.

-Sempai hablemos de eso después.

\- Pero….mmm

Media hora después, Nico habia terminado completamente desnuda, jadeaba ante cada roce de las manos de Maki. Lentamente la pelirroja descendÍa por el pequeño cuerpo de su sempai besando cada parte de este, dejando una ligera marca en el cuello, en el seno derecho, en la cadera y uno más en la entrepierna.

Nico solo jadeaba con los ojos entre cerrados, con sus manos sujetando fuertemente las sabanas, con su cuerpo temblando y espalda arqueda. Estaba apunto de llorar, su pecho sentia que ardía y le frustaba no saber la razón, aquella pelirroja la ponía muy mal.

-Nico chan…

Los labios de Maki llegaron a su destino y este era entre las piernas de la mayor quien de inmediato se alarmo al ver lo que pasaba, sujeto la cabeza de la menor levantandola ligeramente de aquella zona, estaba muy nerviosa. Tenia un poco de miedo de lo que fuera a pasar.

\- Sempai, todo estara bien.

Y así, Nico no dejaba de gemir ante cada lamida, si las sabanas hubieran sido de las más sencillas, se hubieran roto cuando Nico llegó al climax. El calor de aquella habitación había incrementado de una manera impresionante. Debido a esto, ambas chicas estaban escurriendo de sudor, más Nico que tenía los pelos de su frente pegados a esta.

\- Sempai…

\- Maki-chan…yo…me confundes.

\- Lo siento.

\- Es muy tarde para decirlo.

Nico la tomo del cuello besandola con gran deseo. Maki termino por quitarse el resto de su ropa. Nico cerró los ojos al ver que Maki se quitaba su pantalon, la idea la avergonzaba y le provocaba algo dentro de ella. La menor no sabia si podía continuar con lo que tenia planeado al ver a su sempai darle la espalda.

\- Nico-chan puedes acostarte boca abajo si gustas.

\- …

\- O podemos detenernos.

Se sentia aliviada, la pelirroja no la estaba obligando a algo que no quisiera y eso le agradaba. Se acosto esperando alguna acción de parte de la menor quien se acomodo sobre ella.

\- Sempai…quizas duela un poco al inicio.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? Aaah…

\- Porque es la segunda vez que tienes sexo.

\- Nnnnghh… ¿Cómo sabes eso?

\- Porque no hay nadie mas en tu vida.

Nico puso ambas manos en la almohada apretandola ligeramente, Maki vio esto por lo que con su mano derecha tomo con delicadeza la de la pelinegra entrelanzando sus dedos.

\- Nico-chan solo…relajate.

Con cuidado, Maki entró en Nico causando un gran rubor en la mayor. Se sentía tan bien que tuvo que ahogar sus gemidos en la almohada. Poco a poco Maki aumentaba la velocidad de cada embestida provocando mayores jadeos a la mayor.

\- Maki…nnnghhh…aaaah…Maki espera….hyaaah~

\- ¿Por qué? Si acabo de encontrar tu punto más sensible.

La base de la cama no dejaba de sonar ante cada embestida de Maki.

\- Nnnggghh…. Ah…sempai….sempai….

\- Maki….detente….estoy por….aaaah

Maki había terminado dentro de Nico, esta última no dejaba de temblar al sentir las contracciones dentro de ella. Creía que todo había terminado pero no fue así. Maki la sentó sobre ella quedado de frente.

\- Nico-chan…

\- Maki-chan te dije que te detuvi….mmm

Nuevamente empezaban aquellas ligeras embestidas. Nico trataba de alejarse un poco pero la pelirroja tomo con algo de fuerza su cintura. Al cabo de unos minutos, volvían las fuertes embestidas por parte de la menor.

\- Tonta, te dije que…Hyaah~

\- Parece que lo volví a encontrar.

\- Aaaaah….ah…espera…aaaah

Nico solo pudo aferrarse a la espalda de Maki, cada embestida en ese punto era una ligera mordida en el hombro de Maki. La pelirroja acariciaba los gluteos de la mayor al igual que sus manos descendian por los muslos de esta.

\- Nico-chan estoy por…

\- Afuera…aaah…

\- Aaaah…sempai…

\- No puedo más…

\- Yo tampoco sempai…

\- Maki…

Nico mordió con fuerza el hombro de la mayor dejando una gran marca en este mientras que Maki acostaba el cuerpo de ambas en la cama.

\- Sempai…

\- Eh…no….nnnggh…por favor….

\- No puedo…aaahh…

Y así continuaron por otras dos horas más hasta que la pelirroja quedó sin fuerza alguna.

Al día siguiente Nico despertó con un gran dolor en todo su cuerpo, se sentía extremadamente cansada, sus piernas estaban un poco entumidas. Volteo a ver el lugar, todo estaba en orden salvo la cama que era un completo desastre y la ropa que estaba botada por toda la habitación.

Se cubrió la mitad del rostro al recordar todo lo sucedido la noche anterior, definitivamente Maki la había destrozado en todos los sentidos. Dio media vuelta y se encontró con aquella pelirroja que dormía placidamente en aquella cama. La observó por unos minutos hasta que poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos.

\- Buenos días.

\- B-buenas.

Maki fue la primera en saludar el ver a Nico quién de inmediato se levantó de la cama empezando a vestirse.

\- L-lo que pasó fue un error…yo…

\- …

\- T-tengo que irme, mi familia ha de estar preocupada.

Maki se sentó atrayéndola a su cuerpo, esta vez, Nico estaba sentada sobre las piernas de la pelirroja de espaldas. Las manos de la menor empezaron a recorrer de los muslos hasta el pecho de la mayor.

\- ¿Por qué te quieres ir? Aun no es hora de ir a clases.

\- P-pero tengo que ensayar para mi facultad.

\- Entonces ensaya conmigo.

\- ¿Qué? Aaaah….

Maki lamió el cuello de Nico provocando un gemido por parte de esta.

\- No…

Si continuaba tocando a la mayor, la pelirroja volvería a perder la razón así que mejor dejó de tocarla.

\- Vamos a bañarnos, puedes usar el baño del cuarto, yo ire al de a lado.

Maki la hizo a un lado dejándola algo agitada, entró a bañarse con agua tibia para aliviar ligeramente el dolor de su cuerpo. Mientras tanto en el otro baño, Maki no podía creer lo que había hecho, estaba completamente roja. ¿Le habia dicho que le gustaba? Era cierto pero no pensó decirselo de esa manera.

Ambas terminaron y recogieron un poco la habitación. Por suerte, Maki había pedido más ropa para Nico sino tendría que ir con la misma provocando varias sospechas de todos los de la universidad.

\- Nico-chan yo…

\- ¿Dónde quedó lo de sempai?

\- Creo que eso quedó muy atrás.

\- …

\- S-si llegase a pasar algo…ve a este lugar.

La pelirroja le entregó una tarjeta con el nombre del hospital Nishikino. Iba a preguntar porque hasta que recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior.

\- S-si…

\- Bueno…vamonos.

 _ **(…The Other Side…)**_

Una rubia iba llegando a la universidad cuando observó un auto negro familiar. De este, bajó la pelirroja con una pelinegra. Estaba sorprendida, ¿desde cuando se hablaban esas dos?

Prefirió no acercarse y continuar con su camino. Al llegar a su facultad, la mayoría de chicos y chicas se acercaban a preguntarle si podría presentarles a Maki ya que después de aquella entrevista cautivó a más de uno. Respondió con un simple no creo que pueda, es una persona muy ocupada.

\- Muy bien clase, empecemos a ensayar.

La profesora había entrado y detrás de ella llegaba Nico.

El calentamiento fue más pesado, aquella profesora no dejaba de ver cada movimiento que hacía Eli. Después de haberse enterado de la identidad de la rusa, quería explotar cada una de sus capacidades, quería ver que era capaz de hacer y hasta donde podía llegar.

\- Bien, tomen un descanso.

Los demas universitarios estaban muertos mientras Eli comenzaba a mostrar un poco de cansancio. De todos, Nico era la que se encontraba peor que todos, después de aquella gran noche de intimidad con la pelirroja quien no podría estarlo.

\- Miren Yazawa esta muerta.

\- Miren hay un idiota cerca.

\- Oh hoy vienes con mucha energía al parecer.

Eli observaba de lejos como varios chicos empezaban a molestar a la chica de coletas. Aun así, podía notar la felicidad en los ojos de Nico, estos desprendían más brillo que en otras ocasiones. ¿Qué habrá pasado para que este así?

La clase continuó con la misma rutina, nuevamente tenían que formar grupos para su coreografía. En esta ocasión la mayoría se acercó a Eli para pedirle que fuera parte de su equipo, no obstante, rechazó a cada uno de ellos y se acercó a alguien que nadie pensó que lo haría.

\- Hola Yazawa.

\- ¿Qué quieres Elickchika?

\- Vaya cuanta agresividad, ahora veo porque llegaste con ella.

Nico se sonrojó de inmediato, ¿las había visto llegar? Observaba aquella sonrisa que traía la rubia en su rostro, algo estaba planeando en su mente.

\- Dime Yazawa, ¿no te gustaria formar equipo conmigo y mi grupo?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Así conocerías a la Maki de mi grupo, ¿Qué te parece?

\- ¿A cambio de qué?

\- No te estoy pidiendo nada más que tu incondicionable apoyo.

\- …

\- Hagamos un trato, tú nos ayudas con nuestra Maki-chan y nosotras te ayudaremos a mejorar en baile, canto y estamina.

\- ¿Ayudar a Maki-chan? ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?

\- Ya lo verás Yazawa. ¿Qué dices?

 _ **(…The Other Side…)**_

En la hora del descanso, una pelinegra regañaba seriamente a una rubia mientras dejaba a un lado su almuerzo.

\- ¡¿Pero de qué lado crees que estas Eli?!

\- Umi no es para tanto, solo sera por dos semanas.

\- Si, dos semanas en donde tanto Maki como yo estaremos cien por ciento expuestas si no llevamos nuestros antifaces.

\- Es cierto, sin embargo, nuestra junior le ha tomado un gran cariño a Yazawa.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Esta mañana las ví llegar juntas en su auto, y no solo eso, Yazawa caminaba muy raro e incluso se movía menos en los ensayos.

\- No me digas que…

\- Puede que Maki-chan le haya dado duro contra el muro.

\- ¡Desvergonzada! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso tan facílmente?

\- Por favor, no es como si tú no lo hayas hecho o más bien…vivido.

Umi se sonrojó a más no poder. Entre Eli y ella habían hecho tantas cosas vergonzosas en varios lugares y en distintas posiciones que no podía verla a los ojos.

Aun así, Maki estaba en su mente, aquella pelirroja se había acostado con alguien más, la idea no le agradaba ni un poco. Aun no dejaba por completo a Rin y esta ya se andaba metiendo con alguien más, definitivamente tenían que hablar seriamente.

\- Bien…participaré pero si algo se sale de control, no se que te haré Eli.

\- Si si, lo tengo muy claro.

\- Solo esperemos a ver como reacciona Maki con todo esto.

\- Tranquila, ¿qué es lo que peor que podría pasar?

 **Hola a todos,**

 **Lamento la gran demora pero aquí les dejó el nuevo capítulo tan esperado desde hace un mes :D**

 **Espero y llegue a cumplir con sus espectativas ya que fue un capítulo que me costó mucho trabajo escribir, más por las escenas que contiene.**

 **Saludos a todos ^^**

 **Espero poder actualizar más pronto en esta ocasión.**


	10. Una cena improvisada

Nozomi observaba a lo lejos a dos integrantes de aquel grupo tan famoso discutir como si no hubiera nadie, y la verdad tampoco era como si el resto de los universitarios les prestara atención. Si llevaban sus antifaces, toda la Universidad se volvería loca por su presencia pero sin estos, eran estudiantes comunes y corrientes, salvo Eli que ya había dicho quién era.

Siguió su camino que era directo a la facultad de astronomía hasta que se encontró con una de sus amigas.

\- Nozomi-chan buenos días.

\- Kotori-chan buenos días.

\- Sabes Nico-chan me comentó de la propuesta de Eli-sempai.

\- Si, también me lo dijo.

\- ¿Qué opinas de ello?

\- Que su sensual pelirroja oculta algo que quizás Nico-chan pueda ayudar a descubrirlo.

\- ¿Tu crees?

\- No lo se, es solo lo que yo creo.

\- Bueno, esperemos que no sea nada grave.

 _ **(…The Other Side…)**_

Nico al llegar a su casa, recibió la regañada de su vida. Su madre no dejaba de preguntarle donde estuvo, con quién estuvo, quién era el galante mayordomo de ayer y porque no se digno a llamarla o aunque fuese un mensaje diciendo si llegaría a casa o no.

\- ¿Y bien señorita?

\- B-bueno…Nico pasó la noche en casa de una amiga…no nos dimos cuenta de la hora por…por…estar viendo películas.

\- ¿Qué películas?

\- P-pues…

Nico no podía pensar en el nombre de una sola. Sino pensaba en algo rápido, su madre se daría cuenta que estaba diciendo una mentira. Cómo podría decirle: _"Si madre estuve la mitad de la noche teniendo sexo salvage con una amiga que conocí hace un mes. Ah y se me olvidaba decirte que hemos tenido sexo dos veces"._

\- Yazawa Nico.

\- ¡Si!

\- Mirame cuando me respondas, ¿con quién estuviste anoche?

\- C-con una…amiga.

\- Con una amiga. ¿Y como se llama tu "amiga"?

\- M-Maki.

\- ¿Perdón? No te escuche.

\- Se llama Nishikino Maki

\- ¿Nishikino Maki-san? ¿La hija de los dueños del hospital Nishikino?

\- S-si…

\- Bien. Bien. Pues quiero que la traigas a cenar mañana.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Nunca has mencionado a un amigo o amiga tuyo, así que me gustaría conocerla.

La madre de Nico se levantó de aquel sillón dirigiéndose a su habitación mientras Nico palidecía lentamente. Estaba muerta. ¿Qué haría si Maki no aceptaba la invitación por parte de su madre? Quiero decir, la chica pelirroja es multimillonaria, no creo que le agrade mucho la idea de cenar lo que comen en casa de la pelinegra. ¿O si?

Se dirigió a su cuarto, se miró en el espejo tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para invitar a cenar a la chica. Nada. No venía nada a su mente más que las escenas de la noche anterior, aquellas donde Maki la dominaba con todo lo que tenía, donde la besaba por cada rincón de su cuerpo sin dejar un solo lugar intacto. Al observarse con detalle, vió como había una ligera marca en su cuello, que por suerte, lograba cubrirla con su cabello. Al parecer, la pelirroja le gustaba marcar lo "suyo" siendo a la vez discreta.

\- Me pregunto si lo habra hecho con esa chica…

No podía imaginarlo, la simple idea no le agradaba en ningún sentido. Maki siendo tocada por otra, eso jamás mientras ellas estuvieran teniendo ese tipo de relación.

A la mañana siguiente los pequeños Yazawa se habían enterado de la visita de Maki para ese día, los tres de inmediato saltaron de felicidad así como reflejaban un brillo intenso en sus ojos.

\- Bueno, ¿pero es que ustedes ya la conocen o qué?

\- Maki-san ha venido varias veces a la casa- respondía con gran tranquilidad la pequeña Kokoro mientras que Nico se atragantaba con la comida al escuchar las palabras de su hermana.

\- ¡Si! Nos ha comprado comida también- decía Kokoa con gran alegría.

\- Y sobre todo ella fue quien cuido de Onnee-sama cuando enfermó.

La última frase de Kokoro hizo que la cabeza de Nico explotara de vergüenza. Los tres pequeños al mismo tiempo pusieron una expresión algo extraña mientras veían a su hermana quién por consecuente enrojeció más.

\- Ya veo, debe ser una amiga muy cercana.

\- Si, de hecho el otro día que se despedía de Onnee-chan la be…

\- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Miren la hora! ¡Se me hace tarde!

Si Nico no hubiera gritado y asustado a todos en el momento, Kokoa hubiera dicho información de más a su madre, se despidió de toda su familia diciendo que quizás llegaría un poco tarde a la casa ya que pasaría a comprar los ingredientes junto a su "amiga".

\- Solo espero que acepte.

 _ **(…The Other Side…)**_

Mientras tanto, en otro lado de aquella gran ciudad, se escuchaba el grito de una pelirroja algo alterada. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Yazawa Nico iba a estar con ellas en su próxima coreografía? ¿Qué iba a hacer si le preguntaba sobre Rin? Si tan solo Rin no la hubiera besado anteayer, no estaría tan nerviosa.

\- Tiene que ser una broma.

\- ¿Pero porque te pones así Maki? Pensé que te llevabas muuuuuy bien con Yazawa- respondía Eli algo juguetona.

\- Es solo que…

\- ¿Qué pasa Maki?- Umi tocaba ligeramente el hombro donde Nico la había mordido hace dos días.

\- Auch…no toques en esa zona.

\- ¿Te duele? ¿Qué te pasó?

\- N-nada…no es como si me doliera mucho…- Maki se había sonrojado ligeramente, acción que no había sido desapercibida por la rusa.

\- Bueno, ¿entonces que pasa? ¿Por qué Yazawa no puede estar con nosotras Maki?

\- Lo más seguro es que me pregunte cosas… cosas muy personales.

\- Mmmm, bueno si es eso, creo que no habría problema- respondía Umi calmada- Eli o yo podemos intervenir.

\- Es que no es eso…

\- Explicate.

\- Ella… me vio besando a Rin cerca de su casa.

\- Oh es eso…- respondía Eli con un suspiro.

\- Espera…- dijo Umi algo desconcertada.

\- ¡¿Qué acabas de decir?!- dijeron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo.

\- Lo que escucharon, puede que ya sepa quién soy en verdad.

\- …

\- Ok, eso no lo tenía contemplado- dijo Eli preocupada.

\- ¿Y ahora que hacemos? Esto es muy critíco, si Nico-sempai descubre a Maki se acabó.

\- Bueno, tampoco es tan alarmante.

\- Pero Eli, ¿es que no te das cuenta? Nico-sempai esta obsesionada con Maki, si se entera quién es en realidad, estoy segura que no dejara de acosarla.

\- No exageres Umi, tampoco es como si Maki no supiera cuidarse sola.

Maki no decía nada, si sus amigas se enteraran lo que han hecho ellas dos hasta estos días, la matarían, más Umi que al parecer traía algo contra aquella pelinegra. ¿Debía ser muy cuidadosa para no ser descubierta o le diría la verdad?

\- Bueno lo demás sale sobrando, si tu no te preocupas por lo que le pueda pasar a tu kouhai, yo sí lo haré- decía Umi dejando asombrada a la ojiazul- Maki, no dudes en pedirme ayuda, haré todo lo posible para que no te descubra.

\- Gracias.

Ambas chicas se colocaron su antifaz asegurándolo tan bien como podían. Ninguna debía ser descubierta aunque a la mayor de las dos le daba lo mismo con tal de proteger a la menor.

\- Bien, aquí viene.

Nico caminaba con algo desanimo según a los ojos de Maki. ¿Qué había pasado? Eli notó algo raro en Nico, un aura triste en ella no era normal.

\- Hola chicas, lamento un poco la tardanza.

\- Descuida, acabamos de llegar hace unos minutos- respondía Eli.

\- Bien, empecemos- decía Umi al mismo tiempo que su aura oscurecía un poco- Ni…hum…Yazawa-san, ¿Cuál es tu resistencia?

\- ¿Mi resistencia?

\- Así es, ¿Qué tanto aguantas?

\- …

Nico lo único que podía pensar era en el sentido sexual. Tanto ella como Maki se sonrojaron al recordar nuevamente ese día.

\- Umi creo que eso no lo deberías preguntar- decía Eli viendo como la pelinegra enrojecía más.

\- L-lo siento, no quise decirlo en ese sentido, quiero decir en tu condición física, para bailar y cantar al mismo tiempo se necesita de mucha coordinación y estamina, si no la tienes, empiezas a agitarte demás por lo que termina perjudicando tu canto.

\- Lo siento…no tengo mucha.

\- ¿Y estas en la facultad de Eli?

\- Umi detente en este mismo instante- por primera vez hablo la pelirroja quién no dejaba de verla con gran seriedad.

Nico se impresionó al ver a la Maki del Trío Soldier defenderla. A pesar de traer un antifaz que cubria la mitad de su rostro lo supo, esa era Maki… Nishikino Maki. ¿Quién más se pondría de su mismo lado?

\- Pero Maki…

\- Basta. Yo me hare cargo de eso así que vayanse.

Umi iba a decir algo más cuando Eli la sujetó del hombro.

\- Dejemoslas solas un momento.

\- Pero…

\- Esta bien.

Ambas se alejaron un poco del lugar. Maki vió como ambas desaparecían de su vista y a la vez volteaban una con una expresión de ánimo y la otra de preocupación. Suspiró profundamente y vió a la chica de coletas frente a ella.

\- N-no tenías porque defenderme Maki-chan.

\- N-no es como si hubiera sido así.

\- ¿Entonces qué fue?

\- Yo…

\- Tú… me recuerdas mucho a alguien.

\- …

\- Maki-chan…no Nishikino Maki…

\- …

\- Eres tú, ¿verdad?

\- N-no se porque me hablas con tanta familiaridad.

\- Vamos, no puedes engañar a Nico nii… puedo ver que eres tú.

\- ¿Pero qué dices? M-me estas confundiendo.

\- No… puedo verlo a traves de tus ojos por… como me miras.

Maki había quedado sin palabras. Si tan solo hubiera podido ver sus ojos, estos brillaban con gran fuerza al ver a su sempai frente a ella.

\- Esos fueron los mismos ojos que pusiste cuando dijiste que te gustaba.

\- Q-que… que…

\- Tranquila, haré como que esta plática nunca pasó y creo que será mejor que tú también lo hagas… Maki-chan.

\- …

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Por cuál cosa comenzamos?

\- Y-yo…necesito ver tu resistencia, así que…corramos.

 _ **(…The Other Side…)**_

Eli y Umi observaban a lo lejos como corrían ambas chicas. La rubia fue la única que se dio cuenta, el ánimo de la pelinegra había cambiado, el aura triste había desaparecido por completo. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver que Maki también se veía feliz.

\- Umi vamonos.

\- …

\- ¿Umi?

\- …

\- No puedes protegerla por siempre.

\- Yo…no la estoy protegiendo.

\- Parece lo contrario.

\- …

Eli observó con detalle la expresión del rostro de Umi. Era como aquellas ocasiones donde discutían por sospechas de "engaño". ¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de la peliazul? ¿Pudiera ser que sintiera algo por la pelirroja tsundere?

\- Umi…

Eli tomo con delicadeza la mano de la ojimiel y mirándola con ternura disipó cualquier emoción negativa.

\- Si tienes que hacer algo, hazlo. No te quedes con la duda consumiéndote.

\- Eli…

\- Umi…me gustas.

Quitándole el antifaz con cuidado depositó un beso que no duro más de un minuto debido al gran sonrojo de la menor.

\- ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué tal si alguien nos ve?

\- ¿Qué pasaría entonces?

\- No te importa, ¿verdad?

\- Me agradaría ver que pasaría.

\- Mou, no tienes remedio. Vamonos.

Las palabras de la mayor habían quedado grabadas en su mente. ¿Qué debería hacer?

\- Umi… aunque tomes la decisión equivocada…yo siempre estare a tu lado, ¿vale?

\- Eli-sempai.

\- Así que… espero que me elijas a mí.

\- ¿Por qué me dices esto?

\- Creo que bien sabes la respuesta.

\- …

\- Si no nos apresuramos se nos va a hacer tarde, recuerda que aún tenemos que cambiarnos.

Aquella rubia había hecho un trato con Nico, no solo ayudaría a Maki a ser más sincera consigo misma, también disiparía sus dudas con Umi y haría salir cualquier sentimiento oculto. Claro, esto último no se lo dijo porque esas son dudas que ella misma tiene.

Umi, ¿Qué me estas ocultando? Se preguntaba Eli mientras ambas caminaban con tranquilidad a su casa.

Por otro lado, Umi solo observaba su espalda. Al fin su relación había sido estable hasta que reaparecieron aquellos sentimientos sellados de hace años. Sabía que solo era una ligera obsesión por Maki pero, cada vez que la veía con Nico algo cambiaba.

\- Lo siento Eli…- susurraba Umi dejando aquel sentimiento enterrado nuevamente.

 _ **(…The Other Side…)**_

\- Dos minutos, ¿es enserio?

\- Lo siento, no tengo mucha resistencia.

\- Ahora entiendo porque se te va la voz pasando ese tiempo.

\- Lo siento…

\- ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento realizas?

\- Pues…

\- Ok. No digas más, Umi debería ser quien pusiera tu rutina pero conociéndola, morirías en el intento.

\- Urghh

\- Por eso…s-sere yo quien la ponga.

Ambas continuaron un rato más hasta que la mayor quedo rendida. Por suerte, para ambas, aun faltaba una hora para entrar a la Universidad. Se dirigieron rumbo a casa de Maki para tomar un baño. Al llegar ahí, Nico quedo impresionada al ver lo grande que era la casa o mejor dicho mansión. Le sorprendía que Kokoro no haya hecho comentarios al respecto.

\- Puedes pasar a bañarte primero.

\- Gracias.

Al entrar al baño de una habitación, que al parecer era de la pelirroja, quedo aún más impresionada pues este tenía el mismo tamaño de su cuarto.

Con delicadeza metió su cuerpo en aquella bañera familiar. Contemplaba todos los adornos que había en el baño, al parecer la pelirroja no tenía mal gusto en su decoración, unas cuantas plantas y nos cuadros se encontraban en el lugar sin mencionar la vista que daban aquellas ventanas de cristal con imágenes de sirenas.

Después de unos minutos, Nico salió del baño para vestirse con calma y arreglar su cabello en aquel gran mostrador. Maki tenía de todo, desde maquillaje del más común hasta aquellas lociones importadas, sin contar la variedad de productos para el cabello acomodados en un estante.

No tardó mucho en arreglarse. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con algo que no esperaba. La pelirroja estaba con el torso semidesnudo secándose su cabello, solo un brasier negro cubría su pecho, por suerte, y lo más importante según la pelinegra, era que traía pantalón puesto.

Nico observó con detalle el cuerpo de la pelirroja, no estaba nada mal según ante sus ojos, notó ligeras marcas en su espalda, parecían arañazos. Se sonrojó al recordar como los obtuvo.

\- ¿Por qué me estas mirando?

\- Y-yo… ¡lo siento!

\- Pervertida.

\- Mira quien lo dice- salió por completo del baño sentándose en la gran cama – la chica que no paraba de besarme por donde fuera.

\- ¿Eh? Lo mismo digo, ¿ya viste la gran mordida que tengo en mi hombro?

\- Idiota.

\- Enana.

\- ¡¿Quién es enana?!

Hubieran seguido aquella pequeña discusión de no haber sido por alguien que tocaba la puerta. Lentamente esta se empezó a abrir mostrando a una mujer alta, pelirroja y con un aura elegante. Nico quedo asombrada al ver a aquella mujer.

\- Ara, no pense que tuvieras compañía Maki.

\- Mama… ¿Por qué no tocas? – rápidamente se puso su playera esperando que su madre no haya visto ninguna marca.

\- ¿Eh? Pero si toque, ¿o acaso no me escuchaste?

\- …

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Quién es tu amiga?

\- B-bueno…ella es Yazawa Nico, es una sempai de mi universidad.

La madre de Maki observó con gran detalle cada facción de la mayor de las chicas. Si ella misma tuviera que escoger entre Rin y Nico, definitivamente se quedaría con la segunda. En su pensamiento solo pudo decir: " _Bien hecho, mamá esta orgullosa_ ".

\- Mucho gusto Yazawa-san, yo soy la madre de esta pequeña, Nishikino Sayumi, un placer.

\- E-el placer es mío N-Nishikino-san.

\- Ah, que linda, Maki – tocó con cuidado el hombro de su hija- hiciste un buen trabajo.

Maki estaba roja hasta las orejas al escuchar eso, no pudo decir nada. Nico por otro lado, aquella mujer le hizo recordar un poco a Nozomi.

\- ¿No quieres desayunar Yazawa-san? Robert acaba de hacer el desayuno.

\- Y-yo…ya desayune, gracias.

\- Bueno, ya sera en otra ocasión, por cierto Maki, hoy tu padre quiere que le ayudes con unas cosas en el hospital saliendo de clases.

\- Si…

\- Un placer conocerte Yazawa-san, nos vemos.

Al salir de la habitación Maki quedo completamente callada.

\- ¿Estas bien?

\- S-si…

\- Antes de partir, yo…yo…

\- ¿Mmm? ¿Qué?

\- P-pues… mi madre…quiere conocerte.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Por qué sera? Ah si, quizás sea por aquel día que no llegue a mi casa.

\- O-oh… ¿Cuándo?

\- H-hoy… quiere que cenes con nosotros.

\- Puede que hoy no sea posible. El trabajo en el hospital es bastante. Lo siento.

\- N-no…esta bien…

Nico no sabía que sentir en el momento, se limitó a agachar la mirada mientras salía de aquella habitación. Si hubiera dicho antes lo de la cena, quizás hubiera rechazado lo que dijo su madre. ¿A quién engañaba? Era obvio que aún así la iba a rechazar.

Al bajar por las escaleras se encontró con Robert despidiéndose de alguien, el mayordomo al verla notó que había algo raro en ella.

\- Buenos días Yazawa-san.

\- Buenos días Robert-san.

\- Veo que no esta muy feliz que digamos.

\- N-no yo solo…

\- No se preocupe, todo saldrá bien, sea lo que sea que haya pasado con la señorita.

\- ¿Eh? Esto no tiene nada que ver con ella.

\- Entonces, ¿Por qué esta llorando?

Nico sintió como las lágrimas caían por sus ojos. Se estaba volviendo una llorona cada vez que se trataba de la pelirroja. Maki escuchó desde arriba como ambos hablaban, definitivamente iba a ir a esa cena pasara lo que pasara.

\- Descuide, estoy seguro que lo solucionaran.

\- N-no importa, de todas formas no creo que vaya.

Se limpió las lágrimas y salió de aquella mansión.

 _ **(…The Other Side…)**_

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasó con Yazawa?

\- No mucho.

\- Ese no mucho es que pasó algo muy importante.

\- ¿C-como sabes eso?

\- Porque he logrado descifrar tus palabras tsunderes.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?

\- Es lo que yo me preguntó.

Era la hora del descanso y se encontraba a solas con Eri debido a las tareas que tenía que hacer Umi en el salón.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo vas con Umi?

\- Para serte sincera, creo que me oculta algo.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿No estaras exagerando? Después de todo, es Umi de quien hablamos.

\- No, estoy casi cien por ciento segura de lo que digo.

\- …

\- Maki, quiero que seas sincera conmigo, ¿tuviste algo que ver con Umi en el pasado?

\- …

\- Por favor, necesito saberlo.

\- Yo…

\- ¡Lamento la tardanza!- venía llegando Umi corriendo con su almuerzo.

\- …

\- Creo que…no es de mí quien quisieras escuchar eso Eli.

\- ¿De que hablan? ¿Chicas?

La pelirroja se levantó para irse de ahí mientras la rubia solo observaba el pasto. Umi no entendía que estaba pasando, sin embargo, no le dio mucha importancia y empezó a comer.

Al terminar el descanso, la peliazul se despidió ya que ella, a comparación de la rusa, tenía clases. Eli vio como se alejaba y se perdía entre los árboles de su facultad, se tiró en el pasto viendo el cielo completamente despejado, cubrió con uno de sus brazos sus ojos, sentía que en cualquier momento podía estallar.

\- ¿Qué esta pasando?

\- Vaya luces muy preocupada.

\- Tu…

Eli se levantó un poco quedando sentada en el pasto mientras que aquella chica de coletas se sentaba cerca de ella.

\- Si lo deseas, puedo escucharte.

\- …

\- ¿Qué es lo que te tiene así Elicchi?

Eli no dijo nada, solo se lanzó contra ella abrazándola con delicadeza. Nozomi al sentir a la rubia se sonrojó ligeramente, nadie la había abrazado así, ni siquiera sus padres.

\- Nozomi, dejame estar así un momento.

\- Como gustes.

Eli sintió las manos de Nozomi posarse en su hombro y cabeza. Se sentía muy bien estar así.

\- Nozomi…

\- Dime Elicchi.

\- ¿Cómo puedes actuar así conmigo cuando yo no te he tratado bien?

\- Empezamos mal, eso es todo.

\- …

\- En aquella fiesta, yo cometí aquel error y lo estoy pagando.

\- …

\- Solo empezamos mal, pero eso no nos dice que no podemos empezar de nuevo.

Eli la miró pudiendo ver un gran brillo en sus ojos. Si Nico era llorona, Eli lo era más. Abrazó fuertemente a Nozomi llorando.

\- Así es Elicchi, dejalo salir todo.

\- …

\- Descuida- acariciaba con gran delicadeza la cabeza de la rubia así como su espalda – ya estoy aquí.

Ese día, algo quedo plantado en el corazón de Eli, algo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta en el momento.

 _ **(…The Other Side…)**_

Al terminar las clases, Maki se dirigió al hospital más grande de todo Tokyo, el hospital Nishikino. Todo el personal la saludaba con amabilidad mientras que ella respondía de la misma manera.

Eran las seis de la tarde y según la información de Robert, la familia Yazawa cenaba a las nueve. Si se apresuraba podía hacerlo.

\- Hola hija, cuanto tiempo sin verte.

\- Hola Padre.

\- Bien empecemos. Tengo a alguien que de seguro le encantara verte en estos momentos.

Ambos caminaban con su bata blanca por el hospital. Al llegar al jardín, se encontró con la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento.

\- Maki-sempai…

\- ¿Q-qué estas haciendo aquí?

\- Vamos Maki, esa no es manera de hablarle a una señorita. Shibuya-san ha venido aquí a hacer sus prácticas y a partir de hoy se quedara con nosotros en la casa por dos semanas, así que te pido que hoy le muestres el hospital con detalle.

¿Dos semanas? Maki no se imaginaba que iba a pasar después de eso.

\- Las dejo solas que tengo trabajo que hacer.

El señor Nishikino salió de aquel jardín dejando solas.

\- Vamos te mostraré las instalaciones.

\- Si.

Ambas caminaban en silencio. Ninguna decía nada y tampoco querían hacerlo. Maki por otro lado se sentía rara, no sabía como definir lo que sentía en ese momento. Lo más seguro es que su madre tampoco sabía lo de Rin y era una sorpresa de parte de su padre.

\- Maki, lamento lo de la otra vez.

\- Rin – se detuvo por completo viendola a los ojos- ya no más engaños.

\- ¿Engaños? ¿De que hablas?

\- No te hagas si bien y sabes de que te hablo.

\- …

\- Yo…me gusta alguien…

\- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Es el area de cardeología? ¿Me puedes mostrar esta area?

Rin la interrumpió, no quería escuchar esas palabras. Aun no quería darse por vencida.

\- Rin escuchame.

\- Vamos.

Maki suspiro. Esa tarde iba a ser algo complicada.

 _ **(…The Other Side…)**_

Mientras tanto en la casa de la familia Yazawa, Nico andaba preparando una de las mejores cenas que han tenido hasta el momento, si Maki no venía, al menos quería dejar satisfecha a su familia.

Observaba como sus hermanos limpiaban la casa, estaban emocionados por la visita de Maki y en esta ocasión no vería el desorden de las otras veces. No tenía corazón para decirles que la chica no vendría.

\- No puedo esperar a que llegue- decía Kokoa al levantar los juguetes de Kotaro.

\- Que llegue- decía el pequeño llevando su juguete al closet.

Kokoro por otro lado, se estaba dando el baño de su vida.

\- No puedo decirles…tonta cabeza de tomate

 _ **(…The Other Side…)**_

Maki había terminado de mostrarle el area de cardeología, los laboratorios y la zona de administración. Eran las ocho y media de la noche y ni siquiera habían recorrido una cuarta parte del lugar.

\- Maki – llegaba su padre a la oficina de su hija- iremos a cenar así que alistate, ya le avise a tu madre.

\- Pero…yo tengo otro compromiso.

\- ¿Qué puede ser más importante que una salida con Shibuya-san?

\- Voy a cenar con la familia de alguien.

\- …

\- Y no tengo tiempo que perder.

\- Alto ahí señorita. ¿Sabes lo que esta en juego?

\- … lo tengo más que claro.

\- ¿Entonces porque dejas a Shibuya-san?

\- Porque… yo…

La puerta de la oficina estaba abierta. Rin estaba afuera escuchando cada palabra que decían. La hora de la verdad había llegado.

\- Yo… me estoy enamorando de alguien más.

Tanto la pelinegra como el señor Nishikino quedaron impresionados ante las palabras de la pelirroja, la seguridad con la que las dijo y sobre todo, el valor que tuvo para decirlo. Maki estaba más que decidida, si iba a perder a alguien, esa no iba a ser Nico.

El señor Nishikino pudo verlo, en los ojos de su hija se pudo ver a él mismo de joven cuando conoció a la madre de la menor, recordó como se reveló contra el abuelo de su hija cuando trató de comprometerlo y este se negó por completo diciendo las mismas palabras.

\- Con permiso, alguien me esta esperando.

Su padre se quedó inmóvil sumergido en sus recuerdos. Maki ni siquiera se molestó en quitarse su bata y así salió del lugar sin darse cuenta que Rin estaba en la entrada llorando. Subió a uno de los autos que tenía en el lugar en caso de una emergencia.

\- ¿Qué me esta pasando?- se decía a ella misma mientras arrancaba para dirigirse a casa de los Yazawa – Me esta cambiando por completo.

Al pasar casi 2 kilometros, se encontró con una gran fila de autos tocando el claxón.

\- No puede ser, ¿Y ahora?

Sacó su celular del bolsillo marcando el primer número que encontró.

\- Hola Robert, necesito que me hagas un favor.

 _ **(…The Other Side…)**_

\- Me hubieras despertado.

\- Pero no hubieras descansado bien.

\- Nozomi…

Eli se quedo completamente dormida mientras Nozomi la cuidaba, por lo tanto, ambas no tomaron las clases de la tarde. A penas estaban saliendo de la Universidad caminando por las calles iluminadas rumbo a sus casas.

\- En vez de renegar, deberías de agradecerme que te haya dejado prácticamente dormir sobre mí.

\- Ok, ya entendí, gracias. ¿Feliz?

\- Lo estaría si me invitarás a cenar.

\- Pero no tengo muchas cosas en mi casa.

\- Yo nunca dije que fuera en tu casa.

\- Y-yo...

\- Entonces haremos una cena improvisada.

Ambas se dirigieron al departamento de la rubia. La mayor parte de la cena la hizo Nozomi con las cosas que encontraba comestibles y saludables para ambas.

\- Increíble, no puedo creer que hayas podido preparar esto con las cosas que tengo.

\- Todo se lo debo a Nicocchi.

\- ¿Nicocchi? ¿Te refieres a Yazawa?

\- Si, ella me enseñó esto.

\- Pues agradecele porque esta delicioso.

\- Gracias.

Nozomi se sentía completamente feliz de poder estar así de cerca de Eli. En ese momento la rubia no sentía nada por ella, pero por algo se empezaba, aunque fuese solo una pequeña amistad entre ambas.

Eli sentía como todas sus preocupaciones se esfumaban en ese momento, tanto así que olvidó por completo a Umi por esa noche. Se levantó para ir a un gran estante donde tenía una colección de vinos.

\- ¿Te apetece tomar un trago?

Eli se acercaba con una botella en sus manos, un vino importado para ser precisos y de los más caros.

\- Ara, ¿acaso Elicchi me quiere ebria?

\- Pero que dices, si no quieres puedes decir que no.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde estan las copas?

Ambas bebían de aquel vino mientras disfrutaban su cena. Platicaban de cualquier cosa que saliera, de cómo llegaron a Tokyo, de cómo Eli formó el grupo Trío Soldier, como Nozomi conoció a Nico y finalmente, como terminaron en esa Universidad.

\- Vaya, quien diría que te gustaran las constelaciones.

\- Tampoco se ve que a ti te guste el ballet.

\- B-bueno eso es porque formo parte del Trío Soldier.

\- Elicchi…

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Lamento sacar el tema pero, ¿por qué estabas así esta tarde?

\- …

\- …

\- Yo…creo que Umi siente algo por Maki.

\- Y si fuera así, ¿qué harías?

\- Yo… no lo se.

\- Elicchi…si yo fuera Umi-chan… no te dejaría ir por nada del mundo.

Nozomi no pudo evitar callar esas palabras. Eli se sonrojó al ver aquella mirada llena de ternura. Antes se le habían declarado pero nunca se lo habían dicho de esta manera, y mucho menos llegando a tocar lo más profundo de su corazón.

\- Si fuera yo eliminaría cualquier sentimiento ajeno para no perderte.

\- …

\- Elicchi…

Nozomi se puso frente a ella depositando un beso en la mejilla de la rubia muy cerca de sus labios. Al separarse, Eli estaba roja hasta las orejas mientras que Nozomi estaba algo sonrojada.

\- Bien, es hora de irme.

\- …

\- Muchas gracias por la cena.

Nozomi tomó sus cosas dirigiéndose a la entrada. Cuando iba a girar el pomo de la puerta y salir por esta, una mano rápido la cerró con fuerza.

\- Elicchi… ¿Qué sucede?

\- Yo… y-ya es tarde, ¿por qué no te quedas esta noche?

\- …

\- No me perdonaría si te pasa algo. Si no quieres, yo puedo llevarte hasta tu casa.

Nozomi sonrió al ver como la ojiazul actuaba nerviosa frente a ella.

\- ¿Y donde voy a dormir?

 _ **(…The Other Side…)**_

La familia Yazawa se encontraba sentada esperando a su visita, eran las nueve y media y aún no llegaba.

\- ¿Si le avisaste?

\- Si, de seguro esta ocupada con cosas del hospital.

Los pequeños entristecían más con cada minuto que pasaba, no dejaban de ver el reloj, aun tenían la ligera esperanza que llegara.

\- Niños, mejor empecemos que se va a enfríar.

La señora Yazawa estaba algo decaída, quizás Nico se avergonzaba de ella y por eso mismo no la había invitado.

Nico iba a empezar a comer cuando tocaron el timbre, los pequeños de la familia de inmediato se levantaron corriendo a la puerta y ver quien era. Se escuchaban pasos hacia donde estaba su mamá y ella.

\- ¡Llegó Onnee-chan!- decía animada Kokoa y con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Nico levantó la mirada a la puerta de la habitación viendo a la pelirroja algo sudada y desarreglada.

\- Lamento la tardanza pero tuve que venir corriendo desde muy lejos debido al tráfico.

\- Así que Nico no mentía.

\- Mucho gusto Yazawa-zan, mi nombre es Nishikino Maki y lamento mi aspecto.

\- No te preocupes, pensé que Nico no te había avisado.

\- No, me comentó esta mañana pero como tenía trabajo en el hospital, se me hizo un poco tarde.

\- Por favor, quitate tu bata y dejala en el sillón.

\- Gracias.

Nico no dijo mucho durante la cena, estaba estupefacta al ver a aquella pelirroja en su mesa comiendo como si nada y platicando con su familia. Observó como sus hermanos le contaban todo lo que habían hecho desde la última vez que vino, como le contaban las nuevas cosas que han aprendido y lo ansiosos que estaban por volverla a ver.

La señora Yazawa estaba más impresionada, nunca había visto a sus hijos tan alegres desde la muerte de su esposo. Era como si aquella pelirroja les hubiera arrebatado aquella tristeza. Para ser hija de una familia adinerada, Maki mostraba mucha humildad.

\- Muchas gracias por la cena, estuvo deliciosa.

Entre toda la familia recogieron la mesa dejando todo limpio mientras Nico se encontraba en la entrada con Maki.

\- Bien, es hora que me vaya.

\- Deja que te acompañe.

\- Esta bien, ya es noche y tu familia se puede preocupar.

\- Descuida solo te acompañare a la esquina. Nico no quiere exponerse al peligro.

\- Bueno, ya que insistes.

\- Y otra vez vuelve tu actitud tsundere.

\- ¿Eh? ¿De que estas hablando? No entiendo.

\- Hahaha…vamos.

Ambas caminaban por esas calles medio alumbradas. El corazón de Nico latía a mil por hora, no pensó que aquella pelirroja fuera a cenar a su casa.

\- La próxima vez, si algo así ocurre, avisame a primera hora.

\- ¿Ah?

\- S-solo así no tendré que correr tanto.

\- ¿Y tu carro?

\- Esta cerca del aeropuerto.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Desde allá viniste corriendo?

\- Si.

\- Pero son casi treinta kilometros.

\- Tengo más aguante del que crees.

\- Ya lo comprobé, gracias.

\- ¿Qué dices? –se sonrojó la pelirroja al escuchar esas palabras.

\- Maki-chan te sonrojas con facilidad.

\- M-mira quien habla.

\- Pero yo no lo niego.

Maki tomó la mano de la mayor entrelazando sus dedos.

\- ¿P-podemos caminar hasta la siguiente cuadra?

\- S-si…

Ambas caminaban en silencio, los corazones de ambas se inquietaban conforme pasaba el tiempo. Al llegar a la otra cuadra, se detuvieron y a la vez se soltaron de las manos.

\- Ahora si, es hora de despedirme.

\- Vete con cuidado.

\- Si… tu también.

Nico fue la primera en dar vuelta dirigiéndose a su casa.

\- ¿A quién quiero engañar?

Nico escuchó estas palabras, y antes de poder darse vuelta completamente, Maki ya la había tomado de la muñeca dirigiéndola a un callejón donde la recargó contra una pared plantandole un beso directo en los labios, sujetando firmemente el rostro de la mayor, empezó un duelo salvage de dominancia.

Nico por inercia colocó sus brazos en el cuello de la pelirroja besándola con la misma desesperación. Las manos de la menor despegaron un poco el cuerpo de su sempai de la pared colocando sus manos en la espalda baja de esta. Mientras tanto Nico desordenaba el cabello de la pelirroja, era tan sedoso que Nico no pudo evitar jalar un poco de este recibiendo un empujón contra la pared.

\- Nghh

\- Nico-chan…no hagas eso de nuevo.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te exita? – susurraba la mayor en el oído de Maki.

\- Basta…

Maki estaba jadeando un poco, estaba sintiendo algo muy raro dentro de ella, los latidos de su corazón se estaban descontrolando con cada lamida en su oído que le daba la pelinegra y algo entre sus piernas comenzaba a reaccionar. Nico por otro lado no sabía que le había picado, ¿desde cuando tenía esa actitud seductora?

\- Maki-chan…

\- Aaah…

El deseo las consumió nuevamente.

Por suerte, Maki traía preservativos con ella.

En aquel callejón se escucharon pequeños gemidos por parte de una pelinegra completamente despeinada que estaba parada en una pierna siendo asotada contra la pared. Sus manos sujetaban la ya desarreglada bata de la pelirroja, sus ojos solo observaban la gran luna llena que había esa noche, una de sus piernas sujetaba firmemente el cuerpo de la menor mientras recibía todo de esta.

\- Maki…Maki…es-espera…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ya me cansé.

\- Ah…

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- ¿No es obvio?

Ambas susurraban pues no querían ser escuchadas. Maki tomo la otra pierna de la mayor haciendo que ambas rodearan su cintura. Nico estaba sintiendo un placer increíble en ese momento, tanto así que volvió a tirar del cabello de la pelirroja sintiendo más fuertes las embestidas llegando al mejor orgasmo que ha tenido hasta el momento.

\- Mi madre me va a matar.

\- Entonces que lo haga con ambas.

\- Maki-chan…

\- Nico-chan… yo…

\- Maki-chan…tu…también me gustas y mucho.

 _ **(..The Other Side…)**_

Eli despertaba debido al timbre de su departamento. Volteo a su lado derecho viendo a la pelimorada dormir con tranquilidad. Por suerte, o mala, no había hecho nada con ella, solo que no tenía otra cama ni mucho menos un futón, y tampoco iba a dejarla dormir en el sillón. Por supuesto que trató de negarse ante la idea de dormir juntas pero, la rubia no supo como le hizo la pelimorada para convencerla y así dormir en la misma cama.

Se levantó dirigiéndose a la entrada para encontrar a alguien que no esperaba que viniera esa mañana.

\- Buenos días Eli.

\- Umi…

\- Pensé que podríamos desayunar juntas así que traje el desayuno.

\- …

\- ¿Puedo pasar?


	11. Una salida grupal termina mal

\- Buenos días Eli.

\- Umi…

\- Pensé que podríamos desayunar juntas así que traje el desayuno.

\- …

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Eh bueno, creo que hoy no Umi.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque tengo un gran desorden en todo el lugar.

\- … Bueno, no creo que haya problema.

\- Y también tengo mi cocina demasiado sucia.

\- Podré encontrar algún plato y si no los lavamos.

\- Pero tampoco tengo jabón para lavarlos.

\- Puedo ir por uno.

\- Perdón pero no tengo cambio.

\- Te puedo prestar el dinero.

\- Pero ni siquiera tengo hambre.

\- Eli…

\- ¿Si?

\- Dejame pasar.

\- …

\- Bueno, con o sin tu consentimiento pasare en este momento.

\- Lo siento, no puedes pasar.

De inmediato la rubia cerró la puerta poniéndole llave, seguro y candado.

\- ¡Ayase Eli! ¿Qué estas haciendo? Mou…

Umi terminó yendose de aquel gran edificio.

Eli solo escuchaba como Umi se alejaba, corrió hasta su balcón y sin que esta la viera y vio como se alejaba del lugar. Suspiró al ver el peligro fuera.

\- Vaya, quien diría que Elicchi le tuviera tanto miedo a Umi-chan.

\- Si te hubiera visto aquí…me mata.

\- Eso sería interesante de ver.

\- No lo creo…

\- Entonces, ¿desayunamos?

\- Si.

\- Pense que Elicchi no tenía hambre.

\- P-por supuesto que la tengo, solo dije que no para no dejar que te viera.

\- Pues veamos que le queda a la asombrosa Elikchika en su cocina.

\- ¿Te estas burlando?

\- No, solo estoy preguntándome que es lo que queda.

\- M-mou…deja de burlarte Nozomi.

\- Ara, que confianza tenemos para que me llames por mi nombre.

\- Mira quién habla, la que me empezo a llamar con una especie de apodo raro antes de presentarnos.

Quizás no haya sido tan mala idea rechazar a Umi ese día, Nozomi no dejaba de hacerla reír a cada momento y sobre todo sacarle uno que otro sonrojo.

 _ **(…The Other Side…)**_

Nico y Kotori observaban como Nozomi almorzaba con ellas con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, una que desde la mañana llegó a cautivar a más de uno. Ese día había recibido más de diez invitaciones que fueron inmediatamente rechazadas pues, alguien estaba en la mente de la pelimorada.

\- Ok, ¿qué te traes Nozomi?

\- No se de que estas hablando.

\- No te hagas, has estado actuando rara desde esta mañana.

\- Y tú has estado caminando raro Nicocchi.

\- ¿Q-qué?

Nico se sonrojó ante lo que le dijeron. Y eso que ella pensaba que no se notaba mucho.

\- No me digas que Maki-chan te dio duro contra el muro- decía algo burlona la pelimorada.

\- ¿Qué dices pervertida?

Nico estaba ahora más que roja, tenía el mismo color que el cabello de Maki.

\- ¡Ah! Pero no lo niegas.

\- Chicas tranquilicense, ¿quieren? – decía Kotori al tratar de controlar a aquellas dos chicas de coletas.

\- Dile eso al moustro pechugon que empezó con todo.

\- ¿A quién le dices moustro? – dijo Nozomi moviendo sus manos en forma de amenaza provocando que Nico cubriera sus pechos con ambas manos.

\- Jejeje, tranquilas, ¿si?

\- Solo porque Kotori-chan lo dice- respondía Nozomi mientras volvía a sentarse para seguir comiendo.

\- ¿Y bien Nico-chan? ¿Hay algo que tengas que decirnos?

\- B-bueno…yo…

\- Vamos Nicocchi, no seas tímida.

\- Creo que estoy saliendo con Maki-chan.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- gritaron al mismo tiempo Kotori y Nozomi.

\- Sssshhh.

\- Espera – decía Nozomi- ¿Cómo que crees que estas saliendo con Maki-chan?

\- Pues es que…- Nico empezaba a jugar con sus dedos.

\- ¿Es que?

\- Ella y yo…

\- ¿Qué Nico-chan?

\- Hemos…tenido relaciones.

Kotori y Nozomi casi gritaban a todo volumen si no es que ambas sacaron su pañuelo gritando en este.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y que tal es Maki-chan?- preguntaba Nozomi algo intrigada - ¿Cuánto aguanta? ¿Qué posiciones le gusta? ¿Es una bestia en la cama? Al parecer si, sino ahorita andarías como si nada.

\- Eres una completa pervertida Nozomi- respondía Nico con un gran sonrojo hasta las orejas.

\- Pero hay algo que no entiendo, han tenido relaciones y nadie ha dicho nada acerca de sus sentimientos, ¿o me equivoco? – preguntaba Kotori algo preocupada.

\- No, ella dijo que yo le gustaba y yo ayer le dije que también le correspondía.

\- ¿Y entonces?

\- Pues…

 _ **(…The Other Side…)**_

\- Literalmente te la has tirado tres veces y aún no le has dicho nada de formar una relación. ¿Qué clase de persona eres?

\- Urgh…

Maki se encontraba en un café a solas con Eli ya que nuevamente la peliazul había tenido trabajo que hacer a esa hora.

\- Eli por favor ayudame.

\- ¿Pero yo que puedo hacer?

\- Eres toda una rompe corazones, ¿y no puedes darme un consejo?

Eli recargaba su cabeza en una de sus manos mientras suspiraba.

\- Oye yo también tengo mis propios problemas amorosos.

\- Eli te lo estoy pidiendo de favor.

\- Mmm, no lo sé Maki, quizás solo deberías decírselo normalmente.

\- ¿Y cómo es eso?

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Qué?

 _ **(…The Other Side…)**_

\- Nicocchi, dime que bromeas.

\- Si lo hiciera ya te hubiera dicho otra cosa.

\- Pero aún así es increíble que no tengas experiencia en esto del amor- decía Kotori.

\- Pero miren quien habla si ustedes tampoco la tienen.

\- Aún así es increíble de ti, si tu eres quién más sale de casa a bares.

\- Pero ahí es donde trabajo, no voy a ligar ni nada por el estilo.

\- Bueno, si yo fuera tu esperaría a que ella lo hiciera- decía Kotori con una sonrisa mientras bebía su té.

\- …

\- Nicocchi, ella fue la primera en declararse, pues que ella te pida que salgas con ella.

 _ **(…The Other Side…)**_

\- Pero no se como hacerlo.

\- Por dios Maki, ¿cómo se te declaró Rin?

\- No lo se...

Maki recordaba que no fue la gran cosa, solo uso las palabras correctas en el momento correcto y tuvo un gran efecto provocando grandes latidos de su corazón.

\- Pues así como lo recordaste, algo así deberías de hacerlo.

\- ¿Y si no funciona? ¿Qué tal si no le gusta como lo hago?

\- Pues solo te queda esperar ver como reacciona, hay a muchas chicas que no le importan como sea siempre y cuando sea la persona que aman.

 _ **(…The Other Side…)**_

\- Por supuesto que el lugar es muy importante Nicocchi, después de todo este sera un recuerdo para toda tu vida.

\- Pero, ¿no importa que solo me diga que salgamos?

\- Por supuesto que no Nico-chan, tiene que ser muy especial, ella no puede esperar a que solo aceptes así como así.

\- Pero es menor que yo…no creo que tenga mucha experiencia en esto.

\- Nicocchi, si hay algo que he aprendido es que hay veces en que los menores estan más vividos que los grandes.

\- …Ughh

\- B-bueno tampoco creo que Maki-chan este muy experimentada – decía Kotori con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 _ **(…The Other Side…)**_

\- Urgh… no es como si no tuviera experiencia en el asunto o como que nunca me haya declarado a alguien antes… es solo que ella es especial para mí.

\- Wow, jamás pense escuchar a Nishikino Maki decir que alguien más fuera especial en su vida a parte de si misma.

\- Mou, deja de burlarte.

\- Si la otra vez dijiste que te amabas tanto que no cabía en tu corazón. Con razón te gusta Yazawa, ella es igual que tú.

\- ¡Elikchika!

\- Ok, ok, ya entendí.

\- No puedo creerlo, ¿Cómo es que Umi sale contigo si no te tomas las cosas enserio?

\- …

\- Lo siento.

\- No… no tienes porque disculparte, tienes razón.

\- Bueno… lo mejor sera dejar esta conversación para otra ocasión.

 _ **(…The Other Side…)**_

\- Aun así Nicocchi, no lo tomes tan a la ligera. Maki-chan puede ser un poco densa si no le hablas con claridad, sin contar que es algo tsundere por lo que también tiende a esconder lo que siente.

\- …

\- Nico-chan no te preocupes tanto por eso, lo importante es que solo te tiene a ti y no a otra.

Y ahí fue donde Kotori dio el golpe bajo. Si supiera que hay alguien más en la vida de la pelirroja, no sabría de lo que serían capaces sus amigas.

-¿Pasa algo? – Nozomi logró darse cuenta del cambio de mirada en el rostro de Nico aunque fuera muy poco.

\- Si, no pasa nada. Hablare con ella.

\- Bueno Nico-chan, Nozomi-chan, yo las dejo que hoy quiero salir temprano.

\- Con cuidado Kotori-chan, no te vaya a pasar algo por ver a cierta peliazul.

\- Mou Nozomi-chan, no soy Nico-chan con cierta pelirroja.

\- ¡¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?!

 _ **(…The Other Side…)**_

Eli salió del café dejando a una pelirroja demasiado pensativa. ¿Cómo podía darle consejos a su kouhai si ella empezaba a dudar de muchas cosas? Definitivamente necesitaba un gran descanso de todo, quizás lo mejor en ese momento hubiera sido tomar unas largas vacaciones. Por suerte ya era viernes y podía volver a relajarse durante el fin.

A lo lejos vio a Nozomi con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras conversaba con Nico. Había algo diferente, se veía demasiado atractiva para sus ojos e incluso vio como varios chicos se le acercaban y esta les negaba algo. ¿Qué podría ser aquello que provocaba tanta atracción?

\- Buenos días Elicchi.

\- H-hola.

\- Vaya, no pense que Elicchi se pondría nerviosa con mi presencia.

\- T-te equivocas…

¿Había tartamudeado? Si, ¡lo había hecho! La famosa Ayase Eli del Trío Soldier había tartamudeado frente a alguien.

\- Te dejo Nozomi, no quiero involucrarme con tu amorío.

\- ¿Eh? Espera…

Nico las había dejado completamente solas. Varios voltearon a verlas por el simple hecho que Eli andaba socializando con alguien más que no fuera de su facultad. De no haber sido por el timbre, varios estudiantes las hubieran rodeado para escuchar "disimuladamente" su conversación.

\- ¿No tienes clases?

\- No, si no ya me hubieras visto corriendo, además mis clases son dentro de dos horas.

\- Vaya, quien diría que mis horarios coinciden con los de Elicchi.

\- No es para tanto.

\- …

\- …

\- Elicchi, ¿tienes planes para esta noche?

\- No creo, ¿por qué la pregunta?

\- Pues veras, una de mis amigas cercanas trabaja en un bar, si es que se le puede llamar así, y me gustaría saber si quisieras ir. También invitaré a Kotori-chan y Nicocchi andara por ahí.

\- Bueno, tampoco creo que Umi y Maki tengan algo que hacer. Espera, eso quiere decir que… ¿Yazawa trabaja ahí?

\- ¿Entonces eso es un sí?

\- … No lo sé, Maki puede que acepte ya que le gusta mucho ese tipo de lugares pero Umi…trataré de convencerla.

\- Perfecto, entonces las vemos en el bar XXXXX, de hecho sería genial que pudieran pasar por nosotras.

\- Deja lo consulto primero con ellas.

\- Bien las esperamos a las 10 de la noche.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que pasaremos por ustedes si aun no afirmó nada?

\- Tengo el ligero presentimiento.

Le guiño un ojo marchándose del lugar y dejando a una Eli ligeramente sonrojada.

 _ **(…The Other Side…)**_

\- Y entonces aceptaste.

\- Mou Umi no es para que te enojes. Solo lo hice para que pasemos un rato agradable, hace mucho que no salimos las tres.

El grupo se encontraba en casa de la menor de ellas, esta solo veía con detalle como la pareja se encontraba discutiendo frente a ella mientras meditaba. ¿Debería ir? No quería debido al cansancio que sentía su cuerpo, lo más seguro es que no aguantaría beber mucho. No obstante, si se quedaba, sus padres no estaban en casa y Rin andaba merodeando por ahí. Definitivamente no quería que algo "malo" le pasara.

\- N-no estaría mal ir a desestresarnos.

\- Maki, nunca creí escuchar eso de ti.

\- V-vamos Umi, ya no somos unas adolescentes, ¿q-que tiene de malo ir ahí?

\- No es que tenga algo de malo, algo podría salir mal.

\- Umi no seas pesimista y disfruta de tu hermosa juventud a lado de tu hermosa novia.

Eli abrazó a Umi con ternura provocando un gran sonrojo en la peliazul. Aún seguía viva la chispa entre ellas y eso alegraba mucho a ambas. Mientras tanto, Maki meditaba como iba a salir de ahí sin levantar sospecha de lo arreglada que iba a la calle.

\- ¿Pues que estamos esperando?- Junto sus manos Eli mientras observaba a las otras dos chicas- Andando que se nos hace tarde.

\- Maki, ¿tienes ropa extra?

\- P-por supuesto, ¿con quién creen que hablan?

Afuera de la habitación se encontraba una chica un año menor que la pelirroja escuchando toda su conversación. Les daría la sorpresa de su presencia inesperada esa noche en aquel bar. Sin hacer ruido, se fue a su habitación donde tendría que buscar su mejor ropa y mejor perfume para seducir a una pelirroja esa noche.

Después de tres horas, las tres chicas estuvieron listas. Al verse entre ellas se deslumbraron, más Eli con Umi que casi la devora en presencia de la menor.

\- Por si no se han dado cuenta, aún sigo aquí así que vamónos antes de que acaben teniendo sexo frente a mí.

\- No te pongas celosa Maki, que te esperan muchas gatitas en el bar.

\- ¿Quién crees que soy? Yo no ando con cualquiera.

\- Perdón, olvide que solo te gustaban las lolis. Me pregunto si ahí encontraremos a una.

\- Siguele y te iras a pie Eli.

Al salir a Maki se le hizo raro no encontrarse con Rin. ¿Dónde se habría metido? No le dio importancia y mejor fue por uno de sus mejores autos para la noche.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Por quién vamos a ir primero?

\- Maki-chan ¿por qué no dejaste que me sentara lado tuyo?

\- Umi, ¿sabes donde viven?

\- Solo se donde vive una de ellas.

\- Bien, guíame.

\- ¡No me ignoren!

Se dirigieron primero por Kotori. Eli no sabía que su novia conocía donde vivía la peligris, al parecer creo que ella tampoco quería que se enterara que conocía la dirección de la pelimorada. Si comentaba algo al respecto, lo más seguro es que causaría muchos problemas, así que decidió dejarlo pasar. Al tocar el claxón frente a una casa no muy grande, salió una chica con el cabello suelto con un vestido blanco dejando con la boca abierta a las tres. Jamás se imaginaron que la peligris tuviera semejante figura.

\- Hola chicas, ¿eh? Creí que ya habían pasado por Nozomi-chan.

\- No.

\- Bien, entonces yo las llevaré.

Umi no podía dejar de ver por el retrovisor a la chica que recientemente se acababa de subir. Cuando Kotori y Eli empezaron a hablar, no pudo evitar sentirse muy incomoda. ¿Cómo se le ocurría coquetear frente a ella?

Al llegar a casa de la pelimorada, el trío soldier quedo más asombrado que nada, si Kotori resaltaba, no se comparaba en nada a la chica que venía caminando frente a ellas.

\- Buenas noches chicas- subía al auto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Así Eli se encontraba en medio de Nozomi y Kotori.

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- Hola Nozomi-chan.

\- ¿Qué pasa chicas? ¿El gato les comió la lengua?

\- P-por supuesto que no.

\- Vaya, quién diría que la primera en hablar sería Maki-chan.

\- B-bueno ya vamónos- respondía Umi algo enojada ya que Eli no dejaba de observar con lujuría a Nozomi.

\- Elicchi, si no cierras la boca empezaras a babear.

\- ¿Q-quién esta babeando?

\- Por cierto Maki-chan, no te preocupes.

\- ¿Por qué debería de preocuparme?

\- Nicocchi ya esta allá.

Maki se sonrojó a más no poder. Nadie había nombrado a la tabla y la mayor del auto ya lo hacía haciendo que perdiera un poco el control del vehículo. Todas se asustaron y decidieron mejor no comentar nada más al respecto si querían seguir viviendo.

\- A la siguiente mejor no digo que vamos a verla.

\- Detente.

\- Que autoritaria Maki-chan, ahora entiendo porque traes loquita a la loli.

\- Y-yo… mou… no se de que hablas.

Tardaron aproximadamente una media hora en llegar al lugar. Al bajar del gran auto, cautivaron a varios chicos y chicas, parecían unas celebridades sin olvidar que tres de ellas lo eran. Fueron llevadas a una de las mesas que seleccionó Nozomi al entrar pues aquella zona era designada a alguien muy especial.

\- Buenas noches, esta noche Nico Nii sera su mesera así que sientanse… ¡Ah! ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!

\- ¿Asi es como le diriges la palabra a tus clientes Nicocchi?

\- Nozomi, de seguro tu fuiste la mente maestra trás todo esto. Bueno, que importa. Les dejo las cartas y vendré dentro de cinco minutos a tomar sus pedidos.

Una a una les fue dejando las cartas y cuando faltaba una sola por ser entregada, se quedó contemplando a la chica. Esa era Maki quién llevaba un pantalón negro con una blusa con escote que hacía resaltar mucho su figura, su cabello completamente plachado que le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros sin olvidar aquellas pulseras y collar que la hacían ver aún mejor. Ambas se quedaron viendo, Maki no sabía que Nico trabajaba ahí, esperaba verla vestida como Kotori o incluso como Nozomi pero solo la vio vestida de pantalon y delantal negro con camisa blanca. Sin darse cuenta los cinco minutos habían terminado y ellas dos solo se habían quedado viendo.

\- Nicocchi, si no dejas de ver a Maki-chan con esos ojos, no podrás hacer tu trabajo. Ara, ya pasaron los cinco minutos.

\- ¡Callate Nozomi! ¿Qué van a ordenar?

\- Para mí un Martini- decía Kotori con toda la inocencia del mundo.

\- Yo quiero un sex on the beach –decía Eli insinuando varias cosas.

\- ¿Me traerías una botella del mejor Whiski que tengas?

\- Nozomi te escuchaste como una alcoholica.

\- Nicocchi que mala eres.

\- Para mi un Malibu- decía Umi, alguien tendría que cuidar a las demás y definitivamente iba a ser ella.

\- Ok, Y… ¿P-para ti N-nishikino-san?

\- Ara, ahora es Nishikino-san.

\- Nozomi…

\- Yo…quiero lo mejor que me puedas dar hoy.

Nico se sonrojó mientras que las demás la miraban impresionada. ¿Eso fue una indirecta? Quién diría que Maki fuera tan atrevida.

-E-enseguida les traigo su pedido.

Maki veía como lentamente se alejaba aquella chica de coletas de su mesa, como desde la barra preparaba bebida por bebida mientras hablaba con sus compañeros de trabajo. Algunos le sonreían y ella hacía lo mismo, otros simplemente estaban en lo suyo y el resto atendiendo a los clientes que llegaban.

\- Maki-chan, descuida, Nicocchi no liga en el trabajo, ella solo viene a trabajar.

\- …

\- ¿Maki-chan?

\- Ey, ¿Maki? – Eli pasó su mano frente a la pelirroja sin que esta reaccionara- La perdimos. Ni modo, ¿puedo saber porque nos trajeron aquí?

\- ¿Acaso no te gusta el lugar Elicchi?

\- No me refiero a eso. Es decir, nunca hemos salido todas y se me hizo un poco extraña la propuesta.

\- Y aún así aceptaste.

\- Bueno, eso es otra cosa.

La verdad tras todo eso es que tanto la pelimorada como la peligris pensaban embriagar a ese grupo para poder disfrutar de una gran noche.

Umi por otro lado no podía ver a Kotori pues de inmediato se ponía muy nerviosa. La peligris en ese momento no podía dejar de imaginarse a aquella peliazul envolviéndola en sus brazos, desnudándola con despesperación, azontandola contra cada rincón de su habitación…ok…quizás eso último había ido muy lejos de su imaginación.

Unos minutos bastaron para que Nico volviera con todos los pedidos. Uno a uno lo fue acomodando frente a cada chica, y como hace rato, al llegar a la pelirroja su rostro se sonrojó sin querer.

-Aquí tienes.

Nico iba a dejar la bebida de Maki en la mesa hasta que la menor tomó su mano quitándole su bebida de las manos.

\- Gracias. ¿Crees también que me puedas traer la mejor comida que tengan?

\- Claro.

\- Y… ¿crees que la puedas preparar tú?

\- De hecho, Nico es quién se encarga de la comida. De no ser porque varias personas tomaron vacaciones, ahorita mismo estaría ahí.

\- ¿Entonces crees poder hacerlo?

\- P-por supuesto.

\- Pues te lo encargo – le guiño un ojo a Nico provocando un mayor sonrojo que el anterior y la sorpresa frente a las demás.

\- Y decías que no eras como yo.

\- Eli, la única diferencia es que yo si la conozco y no es cualquier chica.

En esa mesa solo se escuchó el "tsss" por parte de Nozomi que se burlaba de ambas chicas. Media hora después ya habían terminado por completo sus bebidas y ahora ya habían terminado con la botella de whiski por lo que pidieron otra igual. Maki quedó fascinada con la comida, si pensaba dejar propina equivalente al costo total ahora pensaba en dejar el triple.

\- ¿Vas a pagar por esto?

\- Tranquila Nicocchi que traigo conmigo a la más rica de toda la universidad.

\- Ya veo, así que te aprovechas de los menores.

\- No tanto como tú lo haces.

\- ¿Qué dices?

Nico discutió un poco más con Nozomi para después ir a atender a otros clientes. Pusieron música de ambiente y ahí andaban bailando las cinco mientras que Nico las veía desde la barra mientras atendía a más clientes.

\- Vamos Maki, sueltate.

\- Espera…Maki reacciona- decía algo preocupada una peli azul al ver a su amiga ligeramente sonrojada.

\- No pasa nada Umi.

\- Pero…

\- No por nada gane el concurso de baile.

Maki pasó alfrente moviéndose de una manera que logró cautivar a más de uno. Eli pasó segundos después a bailar con ella. Umi no sabía como sentirse, si celosa o preocupada de que esas dos fueran a hacer algo indecente. Si la peliazul no las hubiera detenido, ambas chicas se hubieran besado frente a todos. Nozomi y Kotori estaban algo rojas por lo que acababan de ver, nunca se imaginaron que aquellas chicas fueran así salvo Umi quién cumplió con todas sus expectativas.

Volvieron a sentarse para tratar de bajar un poco las temperaturas de la rubia y la pelirroja que no dejaban de reír por lo sucedido.

\- Por eso es que no salimos. Lamento que hayan tenido que ver esto Nozomi-sempai, Kotori.

\- Descuida- decía Nozomi- siempre pasa algo así cuando invitas a salir a alguien.

\- Chicas, ahorita venimos- decían Eli y Maki al mismo tiempo- Vamos al baño.

\- Esperen, yo las acompaño.

\- Umi-chan, mejor voy yo.

\- Pero Kotori…

\- Tranquila, podré con las dos.

\- Esta bien.

Nozomi y Umi se quedaron en la mesa por varios minutos. Nozomi no dejaba de ver por completo a su gran rival en el amor frente a ella. Definitivamente Eli tenía buen gusto escogiendo a sus parejas.

\- Umi-chan…

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Necesito que seas lo más sincera conmigo.

\- ¿De que se trata?

\- Verás, iré al grano. ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Elicchi?

\- Yo… yo la am…me gusta mucho.

¿Por qué no pudo decir que la amaba? Cuando lo pensó recordó lo sucedido hace unos minutos, como sujetaba el rostro de Maki y estaba por besarla, como de inmediato las apartó diciendo que era suficiente. Como Maki se reía por lo que acaba de suceder.

\- Creí que la amabas.

\- Yo…

\- O sera que… ¿hay alguien más?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Umi-chan…hace rato pude verlo, no ves a Maki-chan como una amiga.

\- …

\- No sera que…todo este tiempo… ¿has estado con Eli por querer ocultar aquel sentimiento?

\- Pero que dices… yo…a mí desde hace mucho me ha gustado Eli incluso cuando ella se graduó de preparatoria…Maki y yo…

\- Tú lo has dicho, te ha gustado. ¿Y Maki-chan? ¿Qué sientes por ella?

\- ¿Por ella?... Yo…

\- Umi-chan creo que ya te diste cuenta de la respuesta tan evidente.

\- ¿Por qué me dices esto?

\- Porque yo amo a Elicchi.

\- …

\- ¿Ves? – Sonrió- no es tan dificil decir que amas a alguien a otra persona que no es a la que amas, claro al menos que no seas una tsundere como Maki-chan o Nicocchi.

\- …entonces… ¿quieres quitarme a Eli?

\- Yo no lo llamaría así. Yo no he hecho ni una jugada con ella y si lo hiciera…no me gustaría verte mal porque ella te tiene a ti.

\- …

\- Umi-chan quiero darte un consejo. Mejor aclara lo que sientes porque Elicchi al parecer ya se dio cuenta.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Nozomi no respondió, no iba a delatar que fue la misma rubia quién le dijo todo.

Umi iba a seguir insistiendo en su pregunta hasta que Maki se sentó en su silla empujándola un poco.

\- Estamos de vuelta.

\- Maki, ¿cuánto has tomado?

\- No lo se…perdí la cuenta…por eso, te daré las llaves de mi coche.

\- ¿Desde cuando me das algo tan preciado?

\- Porque hoy tomaré un taxi con alguien más.

\- ¿Alguien más?

Las demás chicas tomaron asiento dejando a Umi intrigada y en un dilema interno. ¿Quién era ese alguien más? Todas continuaban bebiendo y platicando alegremente hasta que escucharon a la mayoria de la gente.

\- Que hermosa… -decía Kotori con la boca abierta al voltear a ver donde veían las demas.

\- Eso ya lo se Kotori, no tienes que decirmelo. Maki-sama ya lo sabe.

\- ¿Maki-sama?- decía Nozomi algo extrañada.

\- Tranquila, es el alcohol lo que la pone así.

\- ¿A quién ves Kotori?- preguntó Umi algo inquieta.

Kotori señaló a alguien en la entrada, todas salvo Maki que continuaba bebiendo voltearon a esa dirección. No solo ellas si no la mayoría de los hombres y una que otra mujer quedaron boquiabiertos. La chica que caminaba por el lugar vestía un pantalón beige completamente pegado junto a una blusa sin mangas negra. Se detuvo frente a ellas mirando a una por una hasta ver a quien realmente le importaba.

\- Maki-sempai no pensaba verte aquí.

Maki al verla escupió su bebida, que por suerte no había nadie frente a ella. Aquella voz fue como un balde de agua fría cayendo por su cuerpo. Sintió como todo el alcohol que había tomado desvanecía. Kotori y Nozomi estaban impresionadas que aquella chica conociera a la pelirroja.

\- ¿Rin? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Quise salir un rato ya que no había nadie y pues terminé aquí.

\- ¿Aquí?

\- ¿Acaso no puedo venir?

\- Rin aun no eres mayor de edad, no tienes porque estar aquí.

\- Chicas lamento la interrupción… pero… - decía Kotori un poco apenada- ¿Quién es ella?

\- Ah, lamento no haberme presentado. Mi nombre es Rin Shibuya, tengo 17 años y estoy estudiando medicina en el norte de Japon. En estos momentos estoy haciendo mis prácticas en el hospital Nishikino y estoy hospedada en casa de Maki-sempai.

\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo estaras aquí?- preguntó un poco inquieta Nozomi al ver como se sonrojaba la pelirroja.

\- Ah, dos semanas aunque ya pasó una.

¿Dos semanas? Las amigas de Nico se vieron entre ellas preguntándose quien era la chica frente a ellas, porque Maki estaba algo nerviosa, porque tenían que ser las dos semanas en las que Nico iba a ensayar con ellas.

\- ¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotras?- dijo Eli sin ver la reacción de sus amigas y acompañantes.

\- Gracias Eli-sempai.

Rin se sentó a lado de Maki pegando sus sillas. La pelirroja podía oler aquel perfume que solo usaba la menor para ella, aquel olor que la hacía perder ligeramente el control.

\- Urg… Bien- dijo Umi sacando a Maki del encanto - ¿Qué vamos a ordenar?

\- Pues hay que llamar a la mesera- dijo Rin.

Nico no quería ir a esa mesa pero no tenía de otra ya que era su trabajo. Exhaló pesadamente y tragándose su orgullo fue a atender a la chica. Rin se portó muy amable frente a todas, esta vez no dejó que sus emociones hablaran pues quería que Maki volviera a fijarse en ella.

Pasaron las horas, y las chicas ya estaban ligeramente mareadas.

Eli no dejaba de besar a Umi incomodando tanto a Nozomi y a Kotori. La ojiverde no lo soportó más y se fue de ahí. Kotori solo fue a la barra a hablar un poco con Nico pero la segunda ni siquiera le prestaba mucha atención.

Maki y Rin estaban perdidas en la pista de baile. La canción no ayudaba mucho pues Rin estaba completamente pegada a la pelirroja rosando un poco su intimidad. Nico desde la barra estaba más que enojada. ¿Cómo se atrevía aquella pelinegra si Maki ya la había rechazado? ¿O no?

-R-rin…

\- Sempai…

Rin jaló del cuello a Maki juntando sus frentes. La pelirroja estaba por perder por completo el control y besarla como antes. Sin embargo al levantar la mirada y ver a Nico, se despegó por completo de ella yéndose a sentar.

\- ¿Qué te sucede?

\- Eso deberia decirlo yo.

\- Sempai, ¿qué pasa?

\- Rin no se cuantas indirectas debo darte para que captes lo que quiero decir.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Me gusta alguien más.

\- ¿Bromeas? Es obvio que estas muy equivocada. De seguro es el alcohol y por eso no sabes lo que dices.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Escucha, en este mundo hay alguien que es muy importante, aparte de mí, y esa es…es…

\- Eso es mentira. No hay nadie más.

\- Disculpen que las interrumpa.

\- ¿Qué?- volteó a verla Rin molesta.

\- Su discusión esta empezando a molestar a mis clientes.

\- ¿Huh? ¿De que hablas si no estamos discutiendo?

\- Nico-chan…

\- Si no se retiran haré que los guardias lo hagan.

\- Bien, nos vamos… ¿Maki?

Al voltear Maki había desaparecido con aquella mesera.

 _ **(…The Other Side…)**_

Nozomi había salido del lugar a tomar un poco de aire. Aquella conversación con Umi y ver como Maki y Rin estaban por devorarse y como Nico echaba humo por la cabeza la habían agotado un poco.

También estaba ligeramente molesta al ver lo cariñosa que Eli estaba con Umi y como la segunda no la rechazaba. No soportó más ver aquella escena y terminó saliendo del bar.

Observó las estrellas preguntándose si realmente tendría una oportunidad, si realmente su plática con Umi sirvió para darle un poco de ventaja. No lo sabía y eso la frustraba un poco.

\- Nozomi, ¿qué haces aquí afuera? Podrías resfriarte.

\- Ara, Elicchi se preocupa por mí.

\- Pero que dices, toma.

Eli se quitó su abrigo blanco poniéndolo en los hombros de Nozomi quién de inmediato se sonrojó. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Eli le mostraba tanto afecto de un día para otro?

\- ¿Estas bien?

\- Elicchi basta.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Deja de ser así conmigo.

\- ¿Así como?

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

\- ¿Eh? ¿De que hablas Nozomi?

\- Sabes que te amo y que tienes, novia así que deja de ser así conmigo que…

Eli vio como las lágrimas en los ojos de Nozomi empezaban a acumularse.

\- Nozomi…

\- Basta, no te acerques.

\- Pero…

\- ¡No!

Nozomi corrió lo más rápido que pudo seguida de Eli. Corrieron tan rápido que no se percataron de lo lejos que ya estaban del bar donde trabaja Nico. Llegaron a un parque en el que se encontraba una gran fuente en el centro. El lugar estaba en completo silencio sin ninguna persona alrededor pues eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana.

\- ¡Nozomi! ¡Espera!

\- ¡Deja de seguirme!

Por accidente Nozomi tropezó. Se quedo por un momento en el piso tratando de recuperarse de la caída. Eli al llegar hasta ella, se arrodilló observandola con cuidado.

\- ¡Nozomi! ¿Estas bien?

\- Creo que me raspe mi rodilla.

\- Dejame ver. Esta sangrando, deja limpio la herida.

\- Estoy bien, puedo hacerlo yo sola.

\- No, yo lo haré.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Te acabo de decir que dejes de ser así conmigo que…

\- …

\- Si no terminaré por caer rendida ante ti.

\- Nozomi…

\- Elicchi, eres muy cruel.

No pudieron más y volvieron a besarse con la misma intensidad de la fiesta de bienvenida.

 _ **(…The Other Side…)**_

Kotori fue al baño cuando Nico se acercó a Maki y Rin, ahí se encontró con Eli preguntando si había visto a Nozomi para responderle que no. Al salir, ninguna de las chicas se encontraba en el lugar salvo Umi quién también las estaba buscando.

\- Umi-chan, ¿crees que nos hayan dejado?

\- No lo sé. Lo dudo pero viendo que ya no estan y que ya es muy tarde sera mejor que nos vayamos.

\- Si… me pregunto donde se habrán ido Nico-chan y Nozomi-chan.

\- De seguro ya estan en sus casas al igual que Maki y Eli.

 _ **(…The Other Side…)**_

\- ¿Por qué me estas siguiendo?

\- M-me queda de paso este rumbo.

\- No te basto con meterte a los vestidores conmigo, sino que ahora también me sigues a mi casa. ¿Quién te crees?

\- ¿Por qué te molestas?

\- Estoy en todo mi derecho.

\- ¡¿Eh?!

\- Y no solo eso, estas ebria. ¡Apestas a alcohol! ¿Qué dira mi madre si te ve así?

\- Que quieres abusar de Maki-sama.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Acaso eres idiota?! Espera… ¿Maki-sama?

\- ¿Me vas a decir que no quieres? Porque…yo…- Maki tomó a Nico de la cintura pegando por completo sus cuerpos y ocultando su rostro en el cuello de la mayor- yo quiero azotar tu cuerpo…contra…

\- ¿Eh? ¿Maki? ¿Es en serio?

La pequeña Nishikino se había quedado dormida sobre la pelinegra en aquel cálido abrazo.


	12. Un sentimiento nace

**Atención: Capítulo Rated M.**

 **Leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

 **Lamento no haber puesto lo mismo en algunos capítulos anteriores XD**

 _ **(…The Other Side…)**_

Con dificultades una pelinegra venía llegando a su casa cerca de las seis de la mañana. Venía sudando, el cabello completamente desarreglado y su ropa un poco arrugada. En su espalda, traía cargando a una pelirroja que dormía placidamente. ¿Cómo era posible que se haya quedado dormida en medio de la calle? Y aun más, ¿cómo le había dicho esas palabras a Nico?

Sin hacer mucho ruido, subió por las escaleras con Maki aún en su espalda. Su rostro ya reflejaba un gran cansancio puesto que aquella pelirroja no era nada lidiana y todo el trabajo que tuvo en aquel bar la habían dejado agotada. Entró a su cuarto y con cuidado puso a la menor en su cama, cerró la puerta con seguro por si acaso y empezó a quitarse su sueter.

Empezaba a preguntarse que le diría a su mamá cuando despertara, volteó a ver a la pelirroja que dormía tranquilamente en su cama, se sentó en la esquina de esta y sonrió. Aun no podía creer que rechazó a Rin por ella. ¿De verdad lo que sentía por ella era tan fuerte para rechazar a alguien así?

Nico quitó las botas, los calcetines, la chamarra, el cinturón, el collar y las pulseras de la pelirroja para ponerla más comoda, la empujó de tal forma que ambas pudieran tener su espacio en aquella pequeña cama, tapó los cuerpos de ambas y la miro por unos minutos. Se levató yendo directo al armario de donde sacó aquella corona que le había dado Maki cuando recien se conocieron, la puso con cuidado en su cabellera y sonrió aún más.

\- Si eres tu…Maki-chan…

Con cuidado volvió a guardar aquella corona y volvió a acostarse dandole la espalda. Seguía sonriendo hasta que sintió uno de los brazos de la menor rodear su cintura y pegarla más a ella.

\- …Nico…sem…pai…

\- …

\- …

\- Descansa Maki-chan.

 _ **(…The Other Side…)**_

En un parque de aquella gran ciudad, detrás de unos arbustos se encontraban varias prendas debajo de una chica que jadeaba a más no poder. Por suerte no había nadie sino ya las hubieran llevado a la estación de policía por andar haciendo esa clase de cosas en un lugar público.

\- Aaaah…aaah~

\- Mmmm~

Una de ellas estaba encima de la otra acariciando cada zona de aquel cuerpo sudado. Ambas parecían que no sentían frío en aquella madrugada. La posición en la que estaban permitía que sus cuerpos rozaran en su totalidad brindandose más placer con cada roce.

\- Mmmm... Aaaa~… Elicchi~

\- Aaah… No-Nozomi.

Eli jadeó al sentir como Nozomi la tomaba del cuello con uno de sus brazos pegando más sus cuerpos, gimiendo en su oído y a la vez mordiéndolo con delicadeza. Ambas estaban consumidas por el placer y a la vez sus cabezas les daban vueltas por la gran cantidad de alcohol que habían tomado aquella noche.

\- Aaaah…aaah! Aaaaggh!

\- Mmmm…Nozomi…

\- Eli… Eliccchi!

Nozomi se vino, nuevamente no pudo evitar arañar la espalda de Eli. Aquella rubia sabía muy bien donde tocar para darle uno de los mejores placeres. Se besaron con gran deseo y desesperación.

\- Elicchi…más…

\- Nozomi…

La pelimorada recostaba a la rubia quedando sentada en ella, la miró con gran deseo mientras empezaba a moverse sobre esta rozando la parte más sensible de sus intimidades. Eli no paraba de jadear pues aún no recuperaba la respiración y Nozomi ya estaba lista para la tercera ronda.

\- Elicchi…Elicchi…

Eli solo podía ver como Nozomi se movía sobre ella provocando grandes espasmos y un gran placer al escucharla gemir su nombre.

\- Nozomi~ no puedo…

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué haces? Aaaah~~Aaaargh~Nooo~

Eli había cruzado sus piernas juntando aun más sus intimidades, ambas estaban sudando como si hubieran salido de bañarse, los cabellos de su frente estaban completamente pegados a esta y sus cuerpos algo pegajosos. Nozomi no sabía de donde agarrarse pues Eli se movía con mucha fuerza haciéndola gemir más fuerte.

¿Esto era lo que hacia con Umi? ¿Por eso es que aquella peliazul se había comportado un poco posesiva cuando platicaron? ¿Sentiría el mismo placer con un hombre? Eli succcionó su cuello dejando una marca roja en este y haciendo que se retorciera un poco ante el acto.

De nuevo, sintió aquel fuerte orgasmo recorrer todo su cuerpo. Nozomi solo se aferró más al cuerpo de Eli provocando más placer en la segunda. Jadeaban en el cuello de la otra con fuerza con los ojos medio cerrados. Nozomi había quedado un poco agotada.

\- Nozomi, vamonos.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Empieza a hacerse más tarde y dentro de poco ya habrá gente por aquí.

\- Pero… ¿A dónde vamos?

\- A tu casa.

\- ¿Mi casa?

Eli se acercó de manera peligrosa susurrándole en el oído – porque aun quiero disfrutar de todo lo que puedas darme y no quiero que alguien nos moleste.

\- Elicchi eres una pervertida.

\- Mira quien habla.

\- Jeje… vamonos.

 _ **(…The Other Side…)**_

\- Gracias por traerme Umi-chan.

\- No es nada, después de todo no podía dejarte venir sola y menos a estas horas de la noche.

\- Bueno, ya es de día.

\- A-aún así.

Kotori y Umi se encontraban afuera de la casa de la primera despidiéndose, habían llegado en el auto de Maki ya que la peli azul no quizó dejarlo en aquel bar.

\- Bien, tengo que irme.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No es obvio? Tengo que asegurarme que Maki y Eli esten bien.

\- ¡Y yo estoy segura que lo estan!

\- Kotori…

\- Lo siento Umi-chan, solo por esta vez, ¿no podrías quedarte?

\- Yo…

\- Dormirás en otra habitación si te molesta quedarte conmigo.

\- Kotori, creí que ya habíamos hablado de esto.

\- … lo sé… pero…

Kotori tomó con sus manos los lados de aquel vestido apretando con fuerza sintiéndose algo impotente al no ser capaz de hacer que aquella peliazul se quedara en su casa. Agachó su rostro viendo al suelo pensando en algo coherente. Umi vio como se comportaba aquella chica, era como ella se comportaba a veces con Maki o como a veces Eli lo hacía con ella.

La peliazul caminó hasta ella y justo al estar lo suficientemente cerca, la abrazó sorprendiendo tanto a la peligris que no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima.

\- Cambio de opinión, me quedaré.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si.

\- ¿No te irás después de que me duerma?- Kotori abrazó por la cintura a Umi mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de esta.

\- Por supuesto que no.

\- Umi-chan…

\- ¿Si?

\- … mejor entremos…

Ambas chicas entraron y fueron directo a la habitación de la peligris. Se quitaron todo aquello incómodo para dormir y se acostaron en la cama dándose la espalda en un inicio.

\- Buenas noches.

\- Que descanses Umi-chan.

Umi pensaba en que era lo que estaba haciendo Eli en ese momento, desaparecer repentinamente con Nozomi no podía ser una casualidad…lo más seguro es que ambas chicas estuvieran…

\- ¿Umi-chan? ¿Sigues despierta?

\- ¿Qué pasa Kotori?

\- ¿Puedo abrazarte?

\- …

\- ¿No puedo?

\- Y-yo… s-si…

Kotori se dio vuelta pasando uno de sus brazos por el estomago de la peli azul quién estaba ligeramente sonrojada pues nadie le había pedido permiso para abrazarla. Sintió como aquella chica se pegaba más a su cuerpo, incluso metió una de sus piernas entre las suyas.

\- Umi-chan…voltea.

\- …

Umi volteo para ver el rostro de aquella chica sonrojado con un gran brillo en los ojos. Su corazón empezó a agitarse al sentir la otra mano de la chica acariciando su rostro.

\- No voy a hacer nada.

\- …

\- Yo quiero que el primer paso lo des tú Umi-chan.

\- Kotori…

\- Umi-chan, me gustas.

Aquella peligris se abrazó más de la otra chica, sentía que su corazón se saldría en cualquier momento. Umi por otro lado estaba sintiendo sensaciones nuevas, solo podía observar como Kotori se aferraba a ella.

\- Buenas noches Umi-chan…

\- Que descanses.

Solo por un momento, Umi sintió el gran impulso de besarla o eso fue antes de ver que aquella chica dormía placidamente. Suspiró y trato de dormir en aquella incomoda posición para ella.

 _ **(…The Other Side…)**_

Maki despertaba con un gran dolor de cabeza, se sentó en aquella cama mientras observaba su alrededor, aquella no era su habitación. En todas las paredes e incluso en el techo había posters de idols y varios eran de su grupo. La mayoría de las cosas eran rosas, demasiado femeninas para ella. Bajo su vista a la cama y ahí vio a una pelinegra con el cabello en completo desorden.

\- Nico-sempai…

Se inclino ligeramente juntando sus frentes, se sentía muy feliz de estar ahí aunque no recordara como llegó. Por otro lado, la mayor de las dos iba despertando al sentir una respiración en su rostro, al abrir los ojos.

\- ¿Q-qué estas haciendo? Quitate.

\- ¿Qué forma de saludar es esa?- decía Maki mientras se volvía a incorporar.

Nico estaba completamente roja. Aquella pelirroja pudo andar haciendo de las suyas mientras ella dormía tranquilamente.

\- ¿Hiciste algo mientras dormía?

\- ¿Quién crees que soy? Por supuesto que no.

\- ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?

\- ¿Acaso tengo pinta de pervertida?

\- Urghh…

Nico se sentó en la cama, mientras Maki la veía ella solo miraba la cobija que apretaba ligeramente.

\- Nico-chan.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Por qué no me miras cuando te hablo?

\- Yo puedo mirar a cualquier lado mientras lo haces.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Así te vas a portar? Entonces- la pelirroja tomo una de las manos de la pelinegra llevándola a su rostro- Me pregunto que pasara si hago esto.

\- ¿Qué? Mmm

Maki la estaba besando, Nico se sonrojó al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos con fuerza. Poco a poco fueron acostándose en aquella cama con la oji violeta encima de la de ojos rubí.

\- Nico-chan…

\- Mou, eres muy atrevida Maki-chan.

\- Creí que no me ibas a mirar.

\- Tonta, por cierto, apestas a alcohol.

\- ¿Ueeh?- Maki se levantó de inmediato una vez escuchado aquella frase.

\- Y también sabes a alcohol así que sera mejor que te bañes.

 _ **(…The Other Side…)**_

En otro lado de aquella gran ciudad dormían dos chicas desnudas y abrazadas en una cama. Aquella madrugada había sido una de las mejores para ambas, tanto así que continuaron en aquel departamento que ahora estaba ligeramente desordenado. La mayor de las dos fue la primera en despertar y contemplar a la otra que dormía.

\- Me hubiera gustado…que nunca hubiera amanecido y así te tendría solo para mí.

\- …

\- Elicchi…

\- Eso sería un poco injusto.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Estabas despierta?

\- No, acabo de despertar.

\- …

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Yo…

Nozomi abrazó posesivamente a aquella rubia mientras trataba de desaparecer la tristeza que la inundaba poco a poco. Es verdad que Eli era un alma libre, pero también tenía una relación con Umi en ese momento. Le había sido infiel esa noche y… ella era la otra de la historia. ¿Qué podía hacer para tenerla solo para ella?

\- Elicchi.

\- ¿Mmm?

\- Te amo.

\- …

Eli no pudo responder, no podía porque aun no nacía un sentimiento tan profundo que pudiera llamar amor pero… una semilla ya estaba creciendo dentro de su corazón.

\- No tienes que responder.

\- …

\- Esta bien, solo… quedate hoy conmigo.

\- Si es lo que deseas.

 _ **(…The Other Side…)**_

Umi se había despertado más temprano de lo usual, salió de aquella casa sin decir nada con la mayor precaución. Subió al auto de Maki que por cierto, no hacia ningún ruido al encenderse, fue rumbo a su casa y al llegar se fue directo a bañar.

¿Qué pasaría de ahora en adelante? No quería causar problemas a ninguna de sus amigas y mucho menos hacerles sentir responsables de su estado actual. Aquella noche en casa de Kotori le hizo entender todo. Tenía que decidirse por alguien… la primera opción era Maki… la segunda opción era Eli… y la tercera…

\- Kotori…

Aquella escena donde ambas dormían juntas en esa posición tan comprometedora le hizo que su mente jugara muy mal con ella. ¿Cómo podía imaginar aquellas obscenidades con su amiga?

Al salir de bañarse miró su celular que estaba en su cama, habían más de seis llamadas perdidas y todas de la persona con la que durmió esa noche. De nuevo volvía a sonar aquel telefono, dudó por algunos segundos en responder hasta que se decidió.

\- ¿Bueno?

\- ¡Umi-chan! ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué no me despertaste? ¿Por qué no me dejaste aunque fuera una nota? ¡Que mala eres!

\- …

\- ¿Por qué no dices nada? ¿Umi-chan?

\- Lamento haberme ido pero tengo cosas que hacer.

\- … ya veo.

\- Te veo el lunes en la Universidad, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Si… nos vemos.

\- Bye bye.

Se sentó en su cama, tomo su libreta y empezó a escribir todo lo que sentía como siempre lo hacía cada vez que sentía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar. Así era como las mejores canciones del Trío Soldier habían nacido pues expresaban muchos sentimientos en ellas.

 _ **(…The Other Side…)**_

\- Nos vemos el lunes Nozomi.

\- Si, vete con cuidado.

\- Por cierto, una cosa más.

\- ¿Qué?

Eli había tomado a Nozomi de la cintura depositando un beso lleno de muchos sentimientos. De inmediato, la mayor tomó a Eli del cuello profundisando más aquel contacto de labios.

¿Qué era esa sensación tan cálida que inundaba el pecho de ambas?

\- Nos vemos.

\- Cuidate.

\- Tu igual.

La chica rusa se fue a su casa con gran lentitud pues, por alguna razón, no quería irse de ese lugar y regresar a su rutina. Al llegar a su departamento, no sabía que era lo que le iba a decir a Umi a pesar de ir tratando de encontrar alguna buena excusa en todo el trayecto.

\- Que se le va a hacer, tarde o temprano se enterara.

 _ **(…The Other Side…)**_

\- Yazawa Nico.

\- ¡Si!

\- ¿Por qué no avisaste?

\- Lo lamento Yazawa-san, fue mi culpa…yo…

\- Nishikino-san no trate de ayudar a mi hija.

La señora Yazawa había encontrado a Maki en el baño vistiéndose, por suerte cuando la encontró solo le faltaba ponerse su blusa. Ambas jovenes se encontraban en la sala de aquella pequeña casa recibiendo la mayor de ellas un gran regaño.

\- La próxima vez avisa.

\- Si.

\- No te escuche.

\- ¡Si señora!

\- Así me gusta, por cierto Nishikino-san, ¿puedo saber porque se quedo con nosotros?

\- Bueno yo…

~ No puedo decirle que estaba demasiado ebria y que andaba acosando a su hija~ pensaba Maki al recordar un poco lo de la noche anterior.

~ No puedo decirle que se quedo dormida mientras me abrazaba y hablaba sucio~ pensaba Nico al recordar las últimas palabras de la pelirroja.

\- ¿Y bien señoritas?

\- Pues…vera… yo… estaba… algo pasada de copas…y su hija…me trajo a su casa.

\- Ara… ¿y qué más?

\- Eso fue todo mamá.

\- ¿Seguras? ¿No habrán hecho algo sucio mientras todos dormíamos?

Ambas chicas se pusieron tan rojas como el cabello de Maki mientras la señora Yazawa se reía.

\- Claro que no me molestaría que fueras parte de nuestra familia Nishikino-san.

\- ¿Ueeeh?

\- ¡Mamá! ¡¿Qué estas diciendo?!

Nico estaba muy roja, parecía un boiler prendido en ese momento. ¿Cómo podía decirle eso a su futura novia?

\- Por favor Nico, ¿ahora vas a decirme que Nishikino-san no te trae loca?

\- Urggh…

\- De seguro fue por ella por quién andabas saltando la otra vez.

\- ¡Mamá!

\- ¿Qué esta diciendo? No entiendo.

\- ¿No te lo dijo? Hasta parecía que arcoiris salían de su boca cada vez que daba un paso.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Basta! La siguiente vez te avisaré.

Y así Yazawa Nico aprendió que no se debe llegar con alguien sin que antes la cabeza de la familia este enterada de ello.


	13. Mi historia de amor

Otra semana ha pasado después de aquella visita al bar XXXX donde trabajaba Nico.

En esos momentos las seis chicas experimentaban nuevos sentimientos, más el Trío Soldier quien se encontraba en un gran dilema ya que la relación que había entre dos integrantes se estaba marchitando. Una de ellas empezaba a sentir algo más por una de las amigas de la pelinegra, un sentimiento que la estaba haciendo perder la razón.

 _ **(…The Other Side…)**_

\- Un, dos, tres, cuatro, un, dos, tres, cuatro y giro.

El grupo se encontraba ensayando para la presentación de la Universidad. Umi estaba impresionada al ver lo mucho que Nico había mejorado con la ayuda de Maki, no se podía esperar menos pues la pelirroja también era algo estricta.

\- Tomemos un descanso de cinco minutos y después continuamos con el resto.

Eli observaba como Maki platicaba con la pelinegra con un ligero sonrojo, su kouhai se había enamorado y eso podía verlo tan claro como el agua. Se sentía feliz por ella ya que aquella pelirroja no era muy sincera consigo misma ni con los otros, y ahora parecía completamente lo opuesto. A pesar de ya saber la identidad de la pelirroja y la peliazul, ambas chicas seguían usando su antifaz por precaución.

\- ¿Qué miras?

\- Nada, solo estaba pensando…

\- ¿En qué?

\- Si llegaré a amar hasta perder la razón.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Umi, ambas lo sabemos.

\- …

\- Lo que sentimos aún es muy frágil.

\- Acaso…tu…

Eli se puso de pie indicando que volverían a ensayar. Umi solo lo vio cuando aquella rubia la miró, el brillo en sus ojos no era el mismo que en otras ocasiones.

\- Yazawa has mejorado mucho, felicidades.

\- Es obvio, estas hablando con Nico-nii.

\- Urgh… olvidemos eso último y sigamos ensayando.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

\- Creí haber sido clara cuando lo dije.

\- Basta de discusiones ustedes tres- decía Umi con serenidad- la presentación es este jueves así que tiene que salir a la perfección.

\- ¡Si!

Continuaron ensayando hasta que faltaba solo una hora para que comenzaran sus clases.

 _ **(…The Other Side…)**_

\- Era obvio que Nico-nii mejoraría.

\- Escuchate.

\- ¿Tienes algún problema?

\- ¿Siempre eres así de soberbia?

\- ¿A quién llamas soberbia? Tsundere.

\- ¿Tsundere? Seras…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Urgh… olvidalo, no tiene caso.

Nico y Maki iban discutiendo. Últimamente lo hacían más seguido a pesar de aún no ser pareja. ¿Qué significaba eso? Ambas se lo preguntaban si realmente su relación funcionaría si la comenzaban. Había muchas cosas que no conocían de la otra pues hasta la fecha solo han tenido sexo salvage y besos subidos de tono. También estaba Shibuya Rin quién seguía acosando a la pelirroja cada vez que podía o se presentaba la oportunidad en casa.

\- Maki-chan…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Si me vas a responder de esa manera mejor no te lo digo.

\- ¿Ya vas a empezar?

\- Olvidalo, contigo no se puede hablar.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué dije?

\- Idiota.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Estas ciega o qué?

Maki trató de asimilar aquellas palabras. No se había dado cuenta que la pelinegra quería que la tomara de la mano.

\- Sempai…

\- … seras idiota, ¿Por qué te tomó tanto tiempo figurarlo?

\- Pero lo descubrí, ¿no?

Ambas continuaban caminando agarradas de la mano por aquellas calles vacías donde nadie pudiera verlas.

\- Por cierto Nico-chan…

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Cómo va tu ciclo?

\- ¿Mi ciclo?- Nico entendió cuando vió que Maki se había puesto completamente roja.

\- De hecho… ahorita estoy con mi periodo.

\- Ya veo.

Para Maki era tan buenas como malas noticias. Buenas porque significaba que aquellos anticonceptivos que creó su padre funcionaban muy bien para ella. Malas porque quería decir que no tendrían nada de buen ambiente entre ellas.

\- ¿Qué estas pensando?

\- N-nada importante.

\- ¿Mmm?

\- …

\- No sera que…

\- ¿Q-qué?

\- ¿Maki-chan quería darle amor a Nico-nii esta semana?

\- ¡I-Idiota! C-claro que no.

\- Eso dices pero te mueres por lo que estas viendo.

\- Ya quisieras que fuera así.

\- Sigue negándolo y cuando pueda no te dare nada.

\- Urrgh…

Ambas continuaron discutiendo un poco hasta llegar a sus respectivas facultades.

 _ **(…The Other Side…)**_

La semana pasó más rápido de lo que imaginaban. El dichoso jueves había llegado y no solo en la facultad de arte tenían que presentar algo, también en la facultad de Nozomi pues era la presentación de los avances de su proyecto.

\- Terminando esto les demostraré a todos lo que soy capaz de hacer.

\- Nico-chan descuida, se que los dejaras con la boca abierta.

\- Maki-chan…

\- Sempai…

Umi observaba como ambas chicas se miraban con ese gran brillo en los ojos. Amor era lo que podía ver. Sonrió para si misma pues había encontrado otra respuesta, Maki quedaba fuera de su lista.

\- Bien ahora es el turno de Ayase y Yazawa.

Debido a la presencia del Trío Soldier, la clase de baile tuvo que pedir el auditorio ya que se había llenado debido a todas las personas que habían ido a verlas aquella mañana.

El grupo llevaba antifaz a excepción de Nico. El vestuario había sido realizado por Kotori dos días antes por petición de la pelinegra por lo que resaltaban aún más.

La coreografía había empezado con Eli en el centro y las demás dando la espalda. Cuando la canción empezó la rubia cantó sus líneas provocando varios gritos, y al teminar se quitó el antifaz aventándolo lo más lejos posible. Varias chicas se peleaban nuevamente por él causando un suspiro interno en las otras integrantes. Los pasos, los giros, todo había salido perfecto y eso motivo mucho a Nico.

Umi empezó con su línea provocando más gritos provenientes del público pues aquel vestuario se veía muy bien en ella. Ella solo aventó una rosa que llevaba en su cabello no sin antes depositar un beso en esta.

\- ¡Quitense!

\- ¡Esa rosa es mía!

\- ¡Umi-sama!

Maki empezó a cantar al igual que las otras dos chicas del grupo haciendo que la profesora de la clase se le cayera la libreta por semejantes voces, y más por el gran impacto que dejaba la pelirroja al estar en el escenario.

Cuando Nico cantó sus líneas Maki la tomó de la cintura atrayéndola a ella, la pelinegra de inmediato colocó sus manos en sus hombros acercando lo más decente posible sus rostros y en menos de un minuto se habían tomado de una mano para que la mayor fuera ligeramente aventada.

\- ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaah!

\- ¡Maki-sama!

Las voces del público no se hicieron esperar cuando las chicas empezaron a bailar en parejas. Todos los estudiantes de la facultad de arte quedaron impresionados, más los del grupo de la pelinegra pues esta le seguía perfectamente el paso a Maki y sobre todo no se le iba la voz. ¿Qué había hecho para obtener semejante condición en tan solo dos semanas? Nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera las otras dos integrantes del grupo.

Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección que Nico no podía estar más que feliz. Por suerte, como en todo concierto, Maki llamó a sus guardias antes de la presentación ya que si no lo hubiera hecho, en ese momento estarían siendo violadas las tres chicas.

La parte donde bailaba la mejor bailarina del grupo salió de maravilla, Umi se movía con mucha elegancia siendo guíada por Eli. Maki no quizó bailar esa parte ya que esta sería la evaluación de Nico y Eli, si ella lo hacía no tendría el mismo impacto.

Ahora venían la parte de los solos donde Nico demostraría todo su potencial. Maki solo le sonrió brindandole más confianza haciéndola resaltar aún más.

\- No puede ser…

\- ¿Esa es la voz de Yazawa?

\- ¿Qué hizo en estas dos semanas?

Eli y Maki se encontraban detrás de Umi y Nico, cuando la pelinegra terminó su línea, hubo una ligera pausa y ambas chicas pusieron sus manos detrás de sus parejas y a la vez moviendo sus cinturas provocando más gritos. Había salido más que perfecta aquella parte que le había costado tanto trabajo a Nico.

\- ¿Quién diría que Nico-chan les daría una lección a su grupo?

\- Ella es capaz de eso y mucho más Kotori-chan, sin olvidar que esta en el escenario con su sensual pelirroja.

Las amigas de Nico se encontraban de pie muy cerca de la entrada observando a las chicas de aquel escenario y como su amiga bailaba y cantaba con tanta facilidad.

La canción estaba por teminar, todo había sido mágico. Ahora nuevamente las líneas estaban en manos del grupo para terminar con la asombrosa voz de Eli.

\- ¡Kyaaaaaaaaah!

Si hubiera estado algún manager presente, tanto el Trío Soldier como las amigas de la pelinegra estaban seguras que hubiera conseguido una tarjeta. No obstante hubo algo mejor que eso, una reportera de uno de los canales televisivos más reconocidos se encontraba grabando la presentación para mostrarla en vivo.

 _ **(…The Other Side…)**_

Nico estaba que estallaba de felicidad. No podía creer que su voz haya salido tan bien y que no se haya cansado en esos cuatro minutos y medio de presentación. El entrenamiento con Maki había sido muy pesado pero había valido la pena pues ahora tenía esa condición.

Al bajar del escenario, el Trío Soldier bajó con gran carisma y Nico solo las iba siguiendo. Pensó que sus compañeros le iban a decir algo pero no fue así, nadie se atrevió a acercarcele.

\- Apresurate Nico-chan.

\- S-si…

La voz de Maki dejó aún más impresionados al resto. Maki le había hablado a Nico, la princesa escarlata le hablaba con mucha familiariadad a una "desconocida". Eso si que era nuevo.

Al llegar a un salón vacío, el grupo se cambió lo más rápido posible dispersandose por todo el campo universitario y escondiendo sus ropas en el auto de la pelirroja.

\- Hahahahaha

\- ¿De que te ríes Maki?

\- ¿No viste la cara de esos tipos? Quedaron en shock cuando le hable a Nico-chan.

\- …

\- ¿Dónde esta Eli?

\- ¿Eh? Hace unos segundos estaba aquí.

Nico no sabía si debía voltear pues Umi ya se había quitado el antifaz.

\- Sempai, ya puede voltear después de todo creo que ya sabe quién soy en realidad.

Nico volteo y con lentitud fue levantando su rostro hasta mirar a aquella estudiante de literatura.

\- Bueno, me voy antes de que alguien sospeche de nuestras identidades.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Maki… en serio, si nos ven con ella sospecharán sobre nuestra verdadera identidad.

\- Pero son tan ingenuos aquí que dudo que alguien…

\- Pues una de ellas ya lo sabía- la peli azul pensó en Nozomi- solo que no ha dicho nada a nadie.

\- …

\- Solo ten cuidado, ¿si?

\- Esta bien.

\- Te veo luego.

Umi desapareció por completo de la vista de ambas chicas.

\- Umi se preocupa bastante por ustedes.

\- Si… bueno, tengo una hora antes de que comiencen mis clases.

\- ¿Y?

\- B-bueno…andaba pensando en que…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada, mejor será en otra ocasión.

\- …

\- Felicidades Nico-chan.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Lograste lo que querías.

\- Maki-chan…

\- Sigue con esa rutina y tendrás mejores resultados, estoy segura de ello.

 _ **(…The Other Side…)**_

Las presentaciones en aquel auditorio siguieron hasta la tarde. Eli se había separado de las chicas sin que estas se dieran cuenta para ir a la facultad que presentaría los avances de su proyecto. Al entrar al salón le costó un poco encontrar a la persona que buscaba pues había bastante gente en el lugar.

\- Nozomi al fin te encuentro.

\- Elicchi, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Vine a la presentación de tu proyecto.

\- Creí que estas cosas no te gustaban.

\- Siempre es bueno probarlo por una vez aunque sea.

Nozomi vio como en los ojos azules de aquella chica empezaba a haber un ligero brillo cuando la miraba. Eso la hizo sonrojarse un poco y causarle una felicidad interna tan grande que se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo. Pero… ¿Qué hay de Umi?

\- Entonces deja que te muestre.

\- Soy toda oídos.

Pasaron varios minutos en la explicación de aquel gran proyecto. Poco a poco la gente se fue acercando hasta rodear por completo el lugar donde explicaba aquella peli morada. El proyecto era muy interesante por lo que hubo muchas preguntas que fueron respondidas con facilidad.

Al cabo de una hora y media, las personas aplaudían por la grandiosa demostración y explicación de Nozomi. Poco a poco la gente se retiraba dejando sola a ambas chicas.

\- Vaya, quien diría que te apasionara tanto el tema.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Acaso Elicchi se esta burlando?

\- Por supuesto que no.

\- ¿Eh~?

\- ¿Por qué dudas de mis palabras?

\- Porque tu presentación fue mil veces mejor que la mía.

\- Sin embargo son diferentes ramas y por tal razón no puedes compararlas.

Nozomi solo sonrió al escuchar las quizá palabras de ánimo de la rubia.

\- ¿Ya comiste?

\- ¿Acaso me estas invitando a salir?

\- ¿Eso es un si?

\- Por supuesto.

Ambas chicas fueron a un restaurante familiar cerca de la Universidad. Ordenaron su respectiva comida y empezaron a hablar de lo que habían hecho esa semana hasta que una rusa tocó un tema delicado.

\- Nozomi yo… creo que…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Empiezas a gustarme.

Más claras que el agua no pudieron haber sido aquellas palabras que causaron un gran impacto en la peli morada, no se lo esperaba, bueno quizás un poco por la forma en que empezaba a verla la oji azul.

\- Pero que dices…Eli con fuego no se juega.

\- Y no lo hago.

\- Pero…

\- Nozomi me gustaría que…

\- Elicchi no podemos.

\- …no te estoy obligando a nada.

\- No me refiero a eso. ¿Qué hay de Umi-chan?

\- …

\- Siento como si fuera tu amante en este momento.

\- …

\- Elicchi…

\- Tienes razón… hablaré con Umi lo más pronto posible.

Cambiaron el tema y siguieron como si nada hasta terminar por completo su comida.

 _ **(…The Other Side…)**_

A lo lejos Umi observaba como Eli sonreía con Nozomi, alguna vez aquella sonrisa le había pertenecido, alguna vez ese brillo lo provocaba ella.

\- Creo que… ya tengo mi respuesta.

La oji miel se marchó del lugar con una sonrisa en el rostro. Al llegar a su casa le envió un mensaje a Eli citandola esa misma noche en el parque que estaba cerca de sus casas. Las palabras ya las tenía muy bien pensadas, solo faltaba ver la reacción de su "amiga".

Se abrigó lo mejor que pudo pues esa noche hacía algo de frío. Fue la primera en llegar al lugar ya que quería ver por última vez la cara de preocupación de Eli cuando llegaba tarde.

\- ¡Umi! ¡Lo siento! Se me hizo un poco tarde.

\- No te preocupes.

\- ¿De qué querías hablar?

\- Pues verás… últimamente hemos estado muy distantes, ya no salimos como antes…

\- Eso…

\- Ya no vamos a la casa de la otra.

\- …

\- Incluso ya no nos hemos besado y mucho menos… hemos tenido sexo.

Aquellas palabras habían sido ligeras puñaladas al corazón de Eli. Cuando Umi tocaba esos temas era porque la situación estaba muy mal para ellas. ¿Qué era lo que trataba de decirle la peli azul?

Umi se levantó y empezó a caminar sin alejarse mucho mientras la rubia la observaba con detalle.

\- ¿Por qué Eli?

\- …

\- Tu no eres así, normalmente cada semana hacíamos todo lo que acabo de mencionar. Y ahora… parece que estas en otro mundo.

\- No… yo… esto…

\- Tampoco… me ves como antes.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Aquella chispa desapareció desde que fuimos a aquel bar.

\- …

\- Esa madrugada desapareciste por completo.

\- …

\- Junto a Toujo-sempai…

\- ¡Lo siento! Se que no te lo he dicho pero… pero… yo…- Eli hizo una reverencia, últimamente había sido infiel en esa relación.

\- Lo se.

Al escuchar eso, la oji azul se volvió a incorporar. ¿Había escuchado bien? En ocasiones anteriores Umi se había alterado por sentir que era engañada y ahora lo asimilaba con mucha calma. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

\- Se que has estado viendo a… a Nozomi.

\- ¿Cómo…?

\- Por como la miras Eli- Umi sonreía mientras tocaba su hombro- alguna vez tu me mirabas de la misma manera… no… más bien, a ella la vez muy diferente a mí.

\- Umi…

\- Eli… te estas enamorando y es completamente normal.

\- Pero…

\- Y por eso, como tú me lo dijiste, esta vez sere yo quién te deje ir.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Eli-sempai… terminamos.

Al decir esto último Umi besó a Eli como aquel día de graduación de la mayor. Por primera vez, Eli sintió el ligero cosquilleo en un beso dado por aquella chica. Al separarse, era ella quién estaba llorando.

\- Mou, debería ser yo quién este llorando en este momento sempai.

\- Umi…

La peli azul pensó que lloraría desconsoladamente como en otras ocasiones pero este no fue el caso. Ambas chicas se abrazaban mientras la mayor de ellas lloraba en el hombro de la otra.

\- Después de esto, ¿seguiremos siendo amigas?

\- Por supuesto sempai.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si…

\- Umi… te quiero.

\- Y yo a ti Elikchika.

Ambas chicas se separaron, la menor observaba como la silueta de la otra se perdía por las calles hasta desaparecer por completo.

\- Y aquí termina mi historia de amor.

\- ¿Umi-chan? ¿Eres tú?

Umi volteó a su derecha para encontrarse con una chica de gabardina blanca con un recipiente en su mano.

\- Kotori, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Iba rumbo a tu casa para llevarte un poco de estofado que hice esta tarde.

\- ¿A esta hora? Pudiste haberlo llevado mañana.

\- Pero ya no sabría igual como ahorita.

\- No es posible- Umi sonrió- entonces vamos antes de que se enfríe.

\- … ¡Si!

Quizás no había terminado aquella historia, solo andaba cerrando ciclo para que empezara la verdadera.

 _ **(…The Other Side…)**_

\- ¿Segura que esta bien que yo este aquí y nadie de tu familia este?

\- Por supuesto, además no es como si fueras a hacerme algo.

\- Urgh…

Maki se encontraba en la casa de la familia Yazawa. Ese día no había nadie por razones desconocidas para ella que quizás Nico no quería que se enterara.

\- Maki-chan sientete como en casa que yo ire a preparar la cena.

\- Si.

La menor observaba con detalle aquella casa, estaba algo vieja pero era acojedora, y más al tener a aquella familia como dueña. Observó en la pequeña mesa varios recibos abiertos, todos ellos eran del banco exigiendo la cuota mensual acordada. Maki volteó en dirección a la cocina y vió que la mayor se encontraba muy concentrada en lo que hacía así que abrió uno de los sobres. Se sobresaltó al ver que solo tenían dos semanas para pagar la mitad de lo que debían ya que se han atrasado desde hace tres semanas.

\- ¿Maki-chan? ¿Qué haces?

\- N-nada importante.

\- ¿Qué es lo que escondes detrás de ti?

\- Yo…

Maki no tuvo de otra más que mostrarle a Nico aquella carta del banco. La pelinegra al terminar de leerlo agachó el rostro para no dejar a la pelirroja ver sus lágrimas que se iban acumulando en sus ojos.

\- Sempai…yo…

\- No digas nada a nadie…

\- ¿Eh?

\- Por favor, nadie se puede enterar que…lo perderé todo.

Maki la abrazó sorprendiendo a la pelinegra quien de inmediato hizo lo mismo. Por alguna extraña razón, Nico sintió como los latidos de su corazón aumentaban constantemente.

\- Tranquila, todo saldrá bien.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso cuando no estas pasando por lo mismo?

\- Porque no quiero que nada te pase.

\- Maki-chan…

Maki la pegó aún más a su cuerpo cerrando sus ojos.

\- Maki-chan…mi familia podría llegar en cualquier momento.

\- Entonces…vamos a tu habitación.

\- Ehh…

Ambas se encontraban abrazadas en aquella habitación llena de rosa por todas partes, Maki se había controlado hasta el momento pero ahora estaba besando con gran pasión a aquella pelinegra.

\- Sabes, Umi me dijo antes de conocerte que tuviera cuidado contigo porque…creía que estabas obscecionada conmigo.

\- Urgh…

\- Pero creo que no es cierto.

\- ¿Por qué me dices eso?

\- ¿Acaso lo demuestras? Digo, si no hubiera visto tu habitación hubiera jurado que Umi solo bromeaba.

\- …

\- Además, si yo tuviera esa obseción, no me dejaría salir de tu habitación.

\- ¿Qué eres? ¿Una nueva clase de pervertida tsundere?

\- Tonta.

Ambas se volvieron a besar, esta vez Maki recargó con cuidado el cuerpo de Nico en la puerta de su habitación. Sintió como las manos de la otra chica agarraban con algo de fuerza su espalda sujetando su playera.

\- Nico-chan…

\- Maki-chan…

Ambas chicas se miraban con amor, Maki puso su antebrazo en la puerta y una de sus rodillas entre las piernas de Nico, se volvieron a besar esta vez con mucho más deseo.

\- E-espera…

\- Sempai…- Maki succionaba ligeramente el cuello de la pelinegra.

\- Hyaah~… Maki… mi familia puede…

\- Lo se.

\- También…estoy en mi periodo…

\- También lo se pero…yo…

\- Maki-chan no.

\- Pero…

\- No, no quiero que cometamos una tontería.

\- …

\- ¿Entiendes?

\- Esta bien.

Ambas se sonrieron. Maki se fue despidiéndose de la pelinegra con un último beso. Estaba frustrada, algo estaba pasando con ella, no podía controlar su deseo sexual cuando veía a la chica de coletas tan indefensa. Quizás Nico tenía razón y se estaba volviendo una pervertida.

Al llegar a su casa nunca se espero lo que vió al entrar a su habitación. Rin había llenado cada rincón con velas mientras que en el centro había varios petálos de rosas. También la habitación olía un poco raro, ¿Qué era? ¿Un afrodisiaco?

\- Al fin llegas.

Rin hacía su aparición con un vestido negro completamente pegado haciendo resaltar su gran figura, Maki solo pasó saliva tratando de controlar sus hormonas alborotadas.

\- Como mañana es mi último día aquí, quería despedirme de ti.

\- R-Rin…

\- También… quería que dejaramos atrás todas nuestras indiferencias- Rin se acercó hasta Maki oliéndola un poco, era algo raro pues la pelirroja traía un olor diferente, un olor dulce.

\- No…Rin yo…

\- Me rechazaste aquella ocasión porque la viste, y ahora que no esta, ¿volverás a hacerlo?

Maki ya se encontraba algo agitada, ya no era una adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas y aún así su cuerpo la estaba traicionando.

\- Maki… te amo.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Maki cargó a Rin llevándola hasta la cama y besándola con gran deseo.

\- Maki…aaaah….

\- Aaah…aahh…

Aquel olor ya había hecho efecto en ambas chicas, sin embargo la pelirroja no veía en esos momentos a Rin, a quién veía era a Nico. Maki devoraba a aquella chica con gran deseo imaginando que era otra con quién lo hacía. Rin por otro lado, gozaba de todas las cosas que le hacía su sempai. Por primera vez pudo dejar marcas en la mayor.

Ninguna de las dos durmió pues toda la noche estuvieron teniendo sexo hasta que terminaron muertas.

\- Maki…

\- Sempai…

\- ¿Eh?

\- Nico-sempai…te amo…

\- …

No podía creerlo, Rin descubrió aquella madrugada que Maki había imaginado que era otra.

Ahí fue cuando entendió todo, había perdido por completo a la pelirroja. Podía terminar su relación con la otra chica diciéndole todo lo que hicieron ese día pero eso era caer muy bajo.

Se levantó de aquella cama recogiendo todo el desorden causado en la habitación. Las velas, los petálos, la ropa, las almohadas, no había ni un rastro de lo sucedido. Observó por última vez a la chica que dormía placidamente en su cama, había sido una de las mejores noches que había tenido pero con lo último dicho por esa persona, toda la ilusión se esfumó.

Eran las nueve y Maki apenas iba despertando, observó la habitación y estaba completamente limpia. En su cajonera encontró una nota:

 _Maki-sempai,_

 _Cuando leas esto sabrás que he regresado al norte de Japón._

 _Fue muy lindo todo lo que vivimos juntas que me duele el recordarlo. Creo que si no me hubiera enamorado de ti podríamos haber quedado solo como vez pienses que aun podemos serlo pero yo no quiero eso. Se que soy muy egoísta y algo orgullosa y es por eso que no quiero de ti tu amistad._

 _Ambas lo sabemos, alguien más tiene tu corazón y esta noche hiciste darme cuenta de eso, por eso, te dejo el camino libre._

 _Hice lo que pude pero al final lo único que obtuve fue dañarme más de lo debido, por esa razón me voy. Espero y seas muy feliz con aquella chica._

 _Nos vemos mi primer amor._


	14. Mágico Amor

Felicidad y preocupación eran las emociones que sentía una pelinegra de coletas al decirle a sus hermanos que quizás cierta pelirroja vendría de ahora en adelante más seguido a verlos.

\- ¿Cuándo vendrá Onnee-sama?

\- Si Nee-chan, ¿Cuándo?

\- Silencio que van a despertar a su hermano.

\- Pero… solo queremos saber cuando vendrá Maki-san.

Con trabajo sus hermanas lograron convencer a la mayor de traer al día siguiente a Maki a cenar. Al inicio no quería pues temía que a aquella pelirroja se le fueran a descontrolar sus hormonas como aquella tarde.

\- Ya estoy en casa.

\- Bienvenida mamá.

\- Niñas por favor, vayan a su cuarto. Nico, ¿podemos hablar?

\- Claro, ¿de que quieres hablar?

\- Es sobre los atrasos con el pago.

\- …

 _ **(…The Other Side…)**_

Mientras tanto en varios canales de los más reconocidos pasaban la presentación que hubo aquel jueves por la tarde.

"Después de ver aquellas miradas en la presentación de la Universidad donde asiste Ayase Elikchika, Líder e integrante más popular del grupo Trío Soldier, la prensa y muchos de sus fans se preguntan, ¿Qué relación tienen Maki-san del Trío Soldier y la estudiante Yazawa Nico?"

"Yo no diría lo mismo, en Maki-san se ve el profesionalismo aunque… cabe mencionar que aquella pelinegra ve de una forma muy diferente a Maki-san"

"Es extraño, si mal no recuerdo en ocasiones anteriores se ha encontrado a Maki-san en situaciones comprometedoras, por ejemplo con aquella fan en el concierto de hace medio mes"

"¿Quién será aquella pelinegra para nuestra integrante del Trío Soldier? ¿Qué pensaran los otros miembros del grupo respecto a este tema?"

Varias cosas iban a cambiar a partir de ese momento. Yazawa Nico entró al mundo del espectáculo sin siquiera estar enterada.

 _ **(…The Other Side…)**_

Maki llegó a la Universidad dos horas después del inicio de clases.

Eran las once de la mañana y varios estudiantes la observaban pues hacía bastante calor y ella llevaba una playera de manga larga y cuello de tortuga. Si no tuviera marcas desde sus brazos hasta su cuello hubiera ido como de costumbre, playera normal. Sin embargo no era solo la vestimenta, aquella chica traía unas ojeras bastante grandes y sin contar lo pálida que se veía.

\- Maki, ¿Por qué llegas a esta hora? ¡Dios! ¿Qué te sucedió?

\- Gracias, tú también te ves muy bien Eli.

Para su suerte, en la entrada se había encontrado con Eli esa mañana porque si hubiera sido Umi, no se la acaba.

\- Eli, necesito tu ayuda.

\- ¿Eh? ¿En qué?

Ya en un lugar más apartado la pelirroja le mostró las marcas que eran visibles.

\- Vaya al parecer le diste duro y en su punto más sensible.

\- ¡I-idiota! Ayudame, no se como quitarmelas.

\- Quién diría que Yazawa te dejaría así.

\- …- Maki desvió la mirada ante la mención de su sempai.

\- Espera, ¿no fue ella?

\- No…

Hubo un gran minuto de silencio por parte de ambas, la rubia sospechaba de quién pudo ser la otra chica así que no dudo en preguntarlo una vez que la pelirroja la había volteado a ver.

\- Entonces… ¿Shibuya Rin?

\- …

\- Y creí que no eras una jugadora.

\- ¡Y no lo soy! P-pero ayer Nico-sempai…estaba…estaba…

\- En sus días y te consolaste con otra…creo que eso es aún peor.

\- …

\- Bueno, no importa lo que haya pasado. ¿Cómo se lo explicarás a Yazawa?

\- Yo… no se…

\- Tienes suerte que no haya venido hoy.

\- ¿Eh?

\- La profesora nos dijo que tuvo un compromiso.

\- …

\- Y con respecto a las marcas, siento mucho decirte que no se como ocultarlas, quizás con maquillaje pero toma en cuenta que hace calor y lo más probable es que tu sudor terminé por quitarlo.

\- Demonios, malditas hormonas.

\- Maki… nunca pense que esas palabras saldrían de tu boca.

\- N-no importa. Ya pensaré en algo.

\- Antes de que te vayas… ¿viste las noticias?

\- ¿Eh? No, ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo que deba saber?

Eli sacó su celular mostrándole todos los medios en que se había distribuido la presentación de ayer.

\- ¿En serio? Lo que me faltaba. B-bueno no es que me moleste mucho.

\- Maki, ¿Qué pasara con Yazawa? Si la prensa descubre su situación económica le irá mal. Sabes que ellos no perdonan.

La pelirroja recordó la carta del banco que leyó. Tenían razón y lo más seguro es que alguien ya estuviera trabajando en ello.

\- Ya pensaré en algo.

Al salir de los salones, en la entrada ambas observaron a varias personas de la prensa buscando a alguien.

\- ¡Allí esta!- gritó uno para que todos fueran corriendo y rodearan a Eli haciendo a Maki a un lado.

\- Ayase-san, ¿quién es Yazawa Nico-san para Maki-san?

\- Ella es…

\- ¿Cómo fue que hizo una participación con ustedes?

\- Fue por…

\- ¿Maki-san es lesbiana?

\- ¿Perdón?

\- ¿Cómo conoció a Yazawa Nico?

\- Es una…

\- ¿En que facultad esta la pelinegra?

\- Se encuentra en…

\- ¿Desde hace cuanto la conoce?

\- No lo se…

Eli estaba ligeramente nerviosa pues ninguno la dejaba hablar y seguían haciendo pregunta tras pregunta, volteo en dirección a Maki pero esta ya no estaba en el lugar. Suspiró para calmarse un poco y trató de responder a cada una de las preguntas de los reporteros sin dar muchos detalles.

 _ **(…The Other Side…)**_

Umi se encontraba en la biblioteca terminando de hacer sus deberes. Ese día salía más temprano de lo normal debido a la ausencia de uno de sus profesores. Al salir y doblar en una esquina, chocó con alguien que traía varios rollos de tela dispersándolos por una pequeña parte de aquel pasillo.

\- Ah… lo siento mucho.

\- No fue… ¿Umi-chan?

\- ¿Kotori?

\- Jejeje… parece que estamos destinadas a encontrarnos de esta manera.

\- ¿Pero que dices?

Ambas se agacharon a recoger los rollos de tela y enrollando uno que otro de ellos.

Mientras lo hacían, Umi pensaba que de la misma manera había conocido a aquella peligris e incluso uno de los días en que se sintió confundida de los sentimientos que tenía por Eli. Kotori pensaba algo parecido solo que en su mente no había nadie más que aquella peliazul de ojos miel.

\- Dime Umi-chan…

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

Kotori sabía que esta era una de esas pocas probabilidades que tendría para invitarla a salir y no la iba a desaprovechar. Agarró todo el valor que pudo para invitar a salir a aquella peli azul que la seguía mirando un poco confundida.

\- ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde?

\- Pues pensaba ir al club de tiro con arco.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Crees que pueda ir?

\- No veo problema alguno.

\- ¿Y a qué hora terminan tus clases?

\- Ya terminaron.

\- ¿Enserio? Las mías también.

\- ¿Q-quieres ir ahorita?

Una vez en aquel lugar donde se practicaba dicho deporte, Kotori quedó cautivada al ver a Umi en esa vestimente pues le sentaba muy bien a pesar de no ser muy femenina que digamos.

La peliazul despejó por completo su mente, y antes de tirar cualquier flecha, cerró sus ojos y al volverlos a abrir enfocó en el centro de aquel tablero que se encontraba muy retirado desde la perspectiva de Kotori.

Todas las flechas lanzadas dieron al centro.

Umi se sentía bien y algo apenada al escuchar los alagos de la peligris mientras que esta estaba más que feliz de poder ver a aquella chica resaltar sin tener que ser la Umi del Trio Soldier.

\- Umi-chan eres genial.

\- P-por supuesto que no… solo exageras Kotori.

\- Claro que no, es enserio lo que te digo.

\- …

\- ¿Por qué te sonrojas?

\- Porque… es vergonzoso.

Después de unas tres largas horas, ambas chicas salían de la Universidad dirigiéndose a sus respectivas casas.

Kotori platicaba con gran alegría todo lo nuevo que había hecho hasta el momento pues no quería que la caminata de ambas fuera aburrida.

Al llegar a su hogar, Umi la acompañó hasta la entrada de este y antes de poder decir algo, la peligris habló.

\- Espera Umi-chan.

Umi sintió algo muy cálido dentro de ella al ser abrazada por la peligris pues la había tomado de la cintura pegando por completo sus cuerpos y a la vez ocultando su rostro en su hombro.

\- Umi-chan…

\- ¿Q-qué sucede Kotori?

\- Abrazame.

\- ¿Eh? ¿P-pero que dices? E-es vergonzoso y estamos en la calle. ¿Qué tal si alguien nos ve?

\- Por favor…

La peligris no pudo resistirse, y de inmediato sus manos tomaron las de Umi colocándolas en su cintura mientras que las de ella las llevó hasta el cuello de la otra chica.

Umi podía sentir la respiración de la peligris en su hombro izquierdo así como los latidos de su propio corazón. Poco a poco se sonrojaba y avergonzaba más del contacto que estaban teniendo.

\- Umi-chan…

Umi tragó saliva al sentir las manos de la otra chica deslizarse con delicadeza por su cuello hasta detenerse en sus hombros.

\- ¿Q-qué?

Aquella mirada de la peligris dejó sin aliento a la peliazul.

Miel y miel se encontraron después de un largo tiempo.

Poco a poco Kotori fue acortando la distancia hasta no dejar espacio entre ambas.

Las mariposas no se esperaron dentro del estómago de Umi al sentir como la mitad de sus labios eran besados por los de aquella chica. Kotori tomó con más fuerza el cuello de Umi pegando aún más su cuerpo a la otra chica.

\- Nos vemos mañana Umi-chan.

Y así se separó sin dejar dar una respuesta a Umi que quedó completamente istatica durante varios minutos. Entró corriendo a su casa y al cerrar la puerta, la peligris se sonrojó por lo que había hecho, tocó sus labios y sintió como su corazón estaba muy acelerado. Aquella sensación la había dejado con ganas de más pero sabía que aún no era el momento.

Si no hubiera sido por la fuerte lluvia de aquella tarde, la peli azul se hubiera quedado contemplanto la entrada por más tiempo.

 _ **(…The Other Side…)**_

… _ **En la mañana…**_

Nico se había despertado temprano para ir a vender la mayoría de sus cosas de idols que fueron compradas a muy buen precio. La noche anterior ella y su madre habían hablado de vender gran parte de las cosas más valiosas que tenían en su casa pues les quedaba muy poco tiempo para quedarse sin nada.

Si no hubiera sido por la gran necesidad de dinero que tenía en ese momento, nunca hubiera vendido sus preciados tesoros y mucho menos los del Trío Soldier.

Cuando pasaba cerca del callejón donde una pelirroja y ella perdieron el control, se encontró con quién menos se esperaba.

\- Tú eres…

\- Shibuya-san…

\- …

\- ¿No deberías estar haciendo tus prácticas en el hospital?

\- ¿No debería de estar en la universidad?

\- ¿Eh? ¿ Qué forma es esa de responderle a un superior?

\- Yo no tengo porque responderle bien cuando me ha robado lo más apreciado para mí.

\- ¿Lo más apreciado?... Maki…

\- …

Ambas chicas se miraban desafiantes pues tenían mucho que decirse, más Rin por todo lo que ha pasado. Nico no quería seguirle el juego pues sabía que la persona con la que hablaba era tres años más chica que ella, no quería enojarse por las tonterías que comete una adolscente.

\- Si no tienes nada más que decir, me voy que tengo cosas que hacer.

Cuando Nico pasó a lado de Rin, la segunda dijo algo dejando a la mayor estatica y a lado de la otra.

\- Ayer Maki y yo tuvimos sexo toda la noche.

\- …

\- La hubiera visto, estaba hecha una fiera que por primera vez me dejó marcarla. Creo que es el mejor sexo que ambas hemos tenido.

\- … no te creo. Maki no haría eso.

\- Al menos que estuviera muy exitada.

\- …

¿Pero quién se creía? Estaba furiosa y a la vez muy triste por lo que escuchaba. Literalmente era como si Maki se hubiera ido a consolar con otra ya que ella no podía. Sin embargo, lo peor fue escuchar eso de los labios de esa chica.

\- Sin embargo… nunca dijo mi nombre…

\- …

\- …- Rin se tragó por completo su orgullo al decirle todo eso- Decía el de alguien más…

\- …

\- Quizás en este momento ella aún siga durmiendo… yo… hoy regresó al norte de Japón. Mi estancia en Tokyo ha terminado.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

\- ¿No es obvio? Admito mi derrota Yazawa Nico y como nunca me ha gustado ser el mal tercio sin antes luchar, prefiero hacerme a un lado.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Por qué? Porque no quiero hacerme más daño del que ya me he hecho- por primera vez Rin lloró lo cual sorprendió a Nico- Por eso, si la llegas a dejar ir, no dudaré ni un segundo en ir trás ella.

\- …

Rin empezó a caminar, ya estando a unos metros de distancia volteo a ver a la otra chica con una sonrisa.

\- Por cierto, Maki usó protección aunque eso no es necesario conmigo.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Soy esteril aunque eso ella no lo sabe…- con eso último dio media vuelta siguiendo su camino levantando una mano- Nos vemos.

Al llegar a su casa su mamá la había recibido con una sonrisa hasta que vió como lentamente los ojos de su hija empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

La señora Yazawa no sabía que fue lo que provocó que su hija se pusiera así. Pensó con gran detalle llegando a una única conclusión. Corazón roto. ¿Quién podría ser esa persona?

Todo el día la pelinegra lloró en su habitación pues se sentía demasiado triste. En la almohada donde lloraba aún podía sentir en ella el olor que la pelirroja había dejado.

\- Nico, ¿no vas a cenar?

\- No tengo hambre.

\- ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

\- No… solo dejame sola.

\- Es Nishikino-san, ¿cierto?

Nico no dijo nada, solo sentía como las lágrimas volvían a caer de sus ojos.

\- ¿No estas enojada?

\- ¿Qué si lo estoy? Por supuesto que sí. ¿Quién se cree esa niña para hacer llorar a mi princesa?

\- … Mamá…

\- Yo solo quiero tu felicidad Nico, no importa si es hombre o mujer. Además a tus hermanos les encantó.

\- Pero…

\- Nico, escuchame bien, ahorita estas enojada y lo mejor sera que te tranquilices antes de hacer cualquier cosa. No quieres que se termine lo que tengan así como así, ¿o me equivoco?

\- …

\- Te mueres por Nishikino-san y no quiero imaginar como te pondrías si tomaras una mala decisión.

\- Yo…

\- Mejor descansa y mañana hablas con ella, ¿esta bien?

Al salir de la habitación, Nico sonrió mientras ocultaba su rostro en aquella almohada donde había dormido Maki. Tenía razón, si hablaran en ese momento, lo más seguro es que todo saldría muy mal.

\- Gracias Mamá.

 _ **(…The Other Side…)**_

Al día siguiente la prensa estaba loca por la noticia. Eli había dicho que el próximo lunes habría una entrevista en el auditorio XX donde responderían todas las dudas.

Nico al ver esto en televisión se sonrojó de solo pensar que todo Japón la relacionara con la pelirroja.

\- Vaya, al parecer Nishikino-san es muy famosa.

\- Madre, ¿Cómo…?

\- Si es igual a la los posters autografiados que tenías de ella.

\- …

\- Lamento que los hayas tenido que vender por…

\- Descuida, haré lo que este en mis manos para poder ayudarte.

Esa mañana Nico salió a buscar un trabajo a pesar de haber regresado tan solo hace cinco horas del bar XXX. Necesitaba más dinero y no sabía como podría juntar semejante cantidad en tampocos días.

Llegó a Akihabara y ahí fue donde muchos la empezaron a observar ya que ese era el gran "reinado" del Trío Soldier. Antes de que la gente la rodeara, un auto rojo se detuvo frente a ella mostrando a una pelirroja con lentes oscuros.

\- Sube.

\- …

\- ¡Rápido!

Varias personas tomaron foto de la escena pues distinguieron a la pelirroja del grupo más famoso del momento.

\- ¿Estas bien?

\- S-si… gracias por salvar a Nico.

\- No pensé que fueras a venir aquí sabiendo que son los dominios de mi grupo.

\- Urgh…

\- Sempai- miró a la pelinegra por el retrovisor del auto- necesitamos hablar.

Nico supó de inmediato que era lo que hablarían. Maki manejó hasta llegar a una de sus casas apartadas de la ciudad. Al salir del auto Nico quedo fascinada pues aún no sabía que tan rica era esa pelirroja.

\- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba en Akihabara?

\- No lo supe, solo iba de paso.

\- …

\- Entremos.

\- S-si…

Ambas al estar en la sala y sentadas frente a la otra se miraban fijamente. Era hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

\- ¿De que quieres hablar?

\- Sempai… yo… lo siento.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Yo… estuve con otra este jueves.

\- Y… esa otra… ¿es Shibuya-san?

\- ¿Huh? ¿Cómo…?

\- Ese día me la encontré en la mañana.

\- …

\- No tienes porque justificarte Maki-chan.

\- … lo siento.

Nico quedó asombrada al ver como Maki lloraba mientras le decía eso. ¿Dónde estaba la pelirroja tsundere a la que la mayoría de las personas estaba acostumbrada? ¿Dónde estaba la chica con la que se peleaba últimamente?

\- Soy una idiota como dices, es como si hubiera ido a buscar consuelo con alguien más. Lo siento.

\- …

\- En verdad, lo siento Nico-chan…

\- Maki…

La pelinegra se acercó a la otra chica abrazandola mientras acariciaba con delicadeza su espalda.

\- Maki-chan… tranquila, no voy a decirte nada malo.

\- ¿No estas enojada?

\- Por supuesto que lo estoy, pero tampoco es como si pudiera exigirte algo.

\- …

\- Por si no lo recuerdas aún no somos nada más que "amigas".

\- Pero… yo no quiero ser tu amiga.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Quiero que seas mía en cuerpo y en alma.

\- Maki-chan- Nico se había sonrojado al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de la oji violeta.

\- Si pudiera… yo… sería muy feliz.

Ahora era Nico quién lloraba pero de felicidad. Nadie en su vida le había dicho esas palabras. Yazawa Nico a sus 20 años de edad se había enamorado por completo de alguien dos años menor.

\- ¿No hay algo más que tengas que decir?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo que?

\- Idiota…

\- Eh… Ah… Te amo Nico-chan.

\- ¡Eso no! – Nico se sonrojó volteando a ver a otra dirección pues las palbras de Maki fueron como flechas atravesando su corazón.

\- Nico-chan… ¿quieres… ser mi novia?

\- …

\- …

\- E-espero que trates bien a Nico de ahora en adelante.

\- ¿Eso es un sí?

\- Si.

Maki abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo a Nico tumbándola por completo en el sillón mientras esta solo reía.

 _ **(…The Other Side…)**_

\- Elicchi… ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Pues vine a verte.

\- Oh… en este momento voy de salida.

\- ¿A dónde? Quiza pueda llevarte, si es que me lo permites.

\- Vaya, ¿Quién diría que Elicchi sería todo un caballero?

\- ¿Quién diría que serías algo terca?

\- …

\- E-eh… ¿Y a donde ibas?

\- Creo que cambio de planes, prefiero quedarme en mi casa.

\- Entonces…

\- ¿Por qué no me acompañas?

\- Sera un placer.

Aquella tarde Eli y Nozomi se la pasaron viendo peliculas y comiendo una que otra golosina.

\- Nozomi, sabes… Umi terminó conmigo.

En aquel momento Nozomi se encontraba tomando jugo y al escuchar eso no pudo evitar escupir el que traía en la boca y a ahogarse un poco.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque… ya no congeniabamos como antes. Se podría decir que la llama entre nosotras se extinguió.

\- … ¿Por qué me dices esto?

\- Para decirte que estoy más que libre- dijo Eli guiñándole un ojo y provocandole un gran sonrojo en el rostro de la pelimorada.

\- ¡Idiota!

Dicho esto, Nozomi ocultó su rostro bajo una almohada de aquel sillón donde se encontraban.

\- Hahaha… no pense que reaccionaras de esa manera Nozomi.

\- ¡Mou! ¡Deja de burlarte!

\- No lo hago.

\- Elicchi… tonta.

Eli abrazó por atrás a Nozomi pegando por completos sus cuerpos. Mientras tanto, debajo de la almohada aquella pelimorada sonreía al sentir a la rubia recargar su cabeza en su espalda.

Definitivamente las cosas estaban cambiando. Al fin el amor se había puesto de su lado.


	15. La prensa ataca

En todo Japón corría la noticia más esperada, una integrante del famoso grupo Trío Soldier había sido expuesta en más de una ocasión. Ahora, varios se preguntaban que era lo que pasaba ahí pues nunca habían visto a la princesa escarlata con esa sonrisa.

Yazawa Nico, una universitaria que no brillaba ni resaltaba pasó de ser una estudiante más a ser el nuevo tema en varios canales de televisión, estaciones de radio e incluso periódicos.

 _ **(…The Other Side…)**_

En esos momentos la prensa andaba como loca entrevistando a cada profesor de la universidad buscando información del reciente evento.

\- Por eso le dije que tuviera cuidado- decía una peliazul dejando su periódico en la mesa.

\- Vamos Umi, así es el amor.

\- Pero eso no quiere decir que sea tan imprudente. Por lo menos pudo haber evitado contacto visual con Yazawa-sempai en la presentación.

\- No creo que se hubiera podido evitar, quiero decir, Maki no disimula para nada.

\- …

Las otras dos integrantes del grupo se encontraban en una cafetería discutiendo cuales serían sus próximos planes como grupo.

\- Creo que lo mejor sera que realicemos una entrevista.

\- Si tú lo dices. ¿Maki no vino hoy?

\- No, últimamente hay más trabajo en el hospital.

\- Debe de estar muy liada con el trabajo.

 _ **(…The Other Side…)**_

Nico no podía creerlo, en tres días había ganado más dinero que en un mes. Después de aquella noticia donde la involucraban con la pelirroja, su jefe le había aumentado tres veces su paga pues el lugar donde trabajaba estaba más lleno que nunca.

\- Buen trabajo Nico, sigue así.

\- Si señor.

\- Por cierto, ¿Por qué no traes uno de estos días a Maki-san? Quizás así el lugar se haría más famoso.

\- Se lo haré saber.

\- Eso es todo, descansa pequeña.

Al salir del restaurante varias personas se acercaron a ella pidiéndole autográfos de Maki e incluso fotos de ella.

Por suerte, en Japon esta prohibido seguir a las parejas de los idols sino varios hubieran descubierto la situación actual de la pelinegra.

\- Que noche.

\- Quien lo diría, ¿no?

\- ¡Whaaa! ¡Maki-chan! ¡No me asustes así idiota!

\- Perdón Nico-chan pero no pude evitarlo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?

\- Acabo de salir del hospital.

\- ¿Eh? Pero son las cinco de la mañana.

\- Había mucho trabajo.

\- Ya veo.

\- Sempai- se acerca a abrazarla- te eche de menos.

\- S-solo han pasado dos días.

\- Lo se.

Maki sentía algo raro, en el camino trato de tomar la mano de la pelinegra pero esta evitaba cualquier contacto. ¿Había hecho algo mal?

Ambas chicas llegaron hasta la casa de la mayor donde esta pudo ver un lujoso auto negro.

\- ¿Me estabas esperando en la esquina?

\- Si, ¿tiene algo de malo?

\- A esta hora hace bastante frío por aquí y me esperaste afuera de tu auto… estas loca.

\- Urgh… ¿Qué tiene? Cualquiera lo hubiera hecho.

\- Bueno, ahora que ya estoy afuera de mi casa sera mejor que vayas a la tuya antes de que tus padres se preocupen.

\- …

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Estas…enojada conmigo?

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Porque… urgh… olvidalo, nos vemos.

Nico obsevó como la ojivioleta entraba a su auto con un semblante triste. Llevaban tres días de relación y no habían tenido contacto alguno hasta ese día.

\- Maki-chan…

Después de todo lo sucedido hasta el momento, Nico tenía miedo de perder a Maki pues era su primer amor. No quería arruinarlo pero tampoco sabía como empezar la relación pues ambas ya habían hecho varias cosas.

Maki observaba por el retrovisor el rostro de Nico agachado. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no le decía nada? ¿Acaso la pelinegra se arrepentía de formalizar su relación? ¿O quizás era la prensa la que la tenía así? Estaba empezando a estresarse con todo eso.

 _ **(…The Other Side…)**_

El fin de semana estaba por terminar y Umi se encontraba haciendo su rutina aquella mañana fríolenta. Mientras corría por una de las calles, a lo lejos se percató de la presencia de alguien conocido.

\- Kotori buenos días.

\- ¿Eh? Umi-chan buenos días.

\- ¿Qué haces por aquí tan temprano?

\- Vine de compras ya que no hay nada para desayunar en mi casa. ¿Y tú?

\- Solo ando haciendo mi caminata matutina. ¿Puedo acompañarte?

\- ¿Eh? Claro.

El corazón de Kotori latía muy deprisa al tener tan cerca a la peliazul. La veía de reojo y cada vez que lo hacía se sonrojaba más.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No… no es nada…

Tan cerca y tan lejos pensaba la peligris mientras cruzaban la calle para llegar a la tienda.

\- ¿Qué vas a comprar?

\- Mmmm… creo que cereal, leche, pan, huevos y miel.

\- Oh… ya veo, entonces te espero acá afuera.

La peligris se apresuró en buscar sus cosas y una vez que consiguió todo, vió a traves de la ventana como Umi esperaba con calma mientras se recargaba en una barda.

\- Creo que… ya no podré esperar más tiempo… Umi-chan…

Se dirigió a la caja a pagar sus cosas y justo en el momento que salió la peliazul se acercó a ayudarle con sus bolsas.

\- No es necesario que me ayudes.

\- Pero quiero hacerlo- sonrió- vamos a tu casa.

\- …

¿Acaso aquella chica no se daba cuenta lo que provocaba en Kotori? Todo el camino fue muy silencioso pues se molestaba en iniciar una conversación.

\- Hemos llegado- decía la peligris algo nerviosa.

\- Bien, ah… bueno nos vemos el lun…

Antes de poder terminar su oración, Kotori sujetó la manga del sueter blanco que llevaba.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿No quieres desayunar conmigo?

\- …

\- Mi mamá no esta en casa, esta otra vez de vacaciones así que…

Kotori cerró sus ojos mientras pensaba que aceptara su propuesta.

\- Sera un placer.

\- ¿En serio?- decía Kotori con brillo en sus ojos.

\- S-si…

\- ¿Entonces que esperamos para entrar?

Ambas chicas entraron a aquella casa donde todo estaba completamente en orden. Por primera vez Umi observó con detalle cada objeto que había.

\- Toma asiento, si quieres puedes ver la televisión en lo que yo preparó el desayuno.

\- Si, gracias.

Umi esperó tranquila en aquella sala mientras veía las noticias donde nuevamente pasaban el video de aquella presentación del jueves. Cambió y cambió de canal pero en casi todos se hablaba de esto y en los que no, eran caricaturas para niños.

\- Umi-chan, el desayuno esta listo.

\- Si, gracias.

Al sentarse Kotori se percató del gran cambio de actitud de su amiga.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- No es nada, tranquila.

\- Mmm…

 _ **(…The Other Side…)**_

En el hospital Nishikino había más trabajo de lo normal que Maki tuvo que faltar a la universidad desde el viernes.

Ese domingo en la madrugada fue a ver un rato a Nico para que solo consiguiera un ve a casa. En su único descanso obtuvo aquellas palabras que la estresaban hasta ese momento.

\- ¿Qué habré hecho para que este así?

La pelirroja se encontraba observando a traves de aquella gran ventana del hospital donde sería su futura oficina. Al mirar hacia abajo vio a los pequeños Yazawa pasar por ahí y vio a la mayor de ellos pasar con alguien más… un chico para ser exactos.

\- ¿Quién es ese?

Observó como ambos reían mientras caminaban en dirección al parque de aquella ciudad. Maki sintió como la sangre le hervía al ver semejante escena.

¿Era por eso que la pelinegra ha estado muy distante con ella? ¿Por qué estaba viendo a alguien más?

Salió del hospital en dirección al mismo parque sin siquiera haberse quitado su bata o sus lentes. ¿Quién se creía aquella chica para engañarla?

Al llegar ahí vió como incluso los hermanos de Nico le sonreían al chico, eso ya era el colmo. Decidió esconderse detrás de un árbol y escuchar un poco la conversación de los dos mayores.

\- Gracias por todo Shouta-kun.

\- No tienes que agradecerme nada Nico-san, es mi trabajo.

\- En verdad no se que haría sin ti.

\- Vamos, ya te dije que no fue nada- el chico pusó su mano en el hombro de la chica de coletas- yo haría eso y más.

Ok. Era suficiente. Maki se desesperó y decidió salir de su escondite. Al escuchar un ruido proveniente de atrás, ambos chicos voltearon viendo a la pelirroja.

\- Buenos días sempai, que casualidad encontrarte por aquí.

\- Maki-chan…

Nico se sonrojó de inmediato al ver así a Maki. El chico "Shouta" no pasó por desapercibido esto y de nuevo volvió su vista a la chica con la bata de doctor y lentes.

\- Buenos días ehm…

\- Shouta, Takeda Shouta.

\- Mucho gusto, Nishikino Maki.

\- ¿Nishikino? Como el nombre del hospital.

\- Eso es porque soy la heredera de ese lugar.

La sonrisa de Maki intimidó de inmediato al chico que solo se limitó a estrechar su mano pues reflejaba un aura de superioridad, justo como la de su padre.

\- ¿Qué hacen por aquí?

\- Pues verás, el es el encargado de la escuela donde asiste Kotaro y hoy que veníamos a acá nos lo encontramos.

\- Ya veo.

Cuando los pequeños vieron a Maki no dudaron en saltar a sus brazos y decirle lo genial que se veía en esas vestimentas.

\- N-Nico-san… yo me voy.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque…- sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo cuando vio la mirada de Maki- tengo cosas que hacer.

\- Bueno, nos vemos luego.

\- Si…

Al marcharse Maki se acercó a la mayor quien la veía algo sonrojada.

\- ¿Quién es ese?

\- Ya te dije que es el encargado.

\- …

\- ¿Qué?

\- No, nada… regresaré al hospital.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Estoy trabajando desde el viernes.

\- Por eso no fuiste a la universidad…

\- Si y mi único descando que tuve fue de dos horas, hoy, a las cinco de la mañana.

\- Maki… yo… lo siento… no sabía…

\- Descuida… ya no importa…

\- Maki-chan, ¿a qué hora sales?

\- ¿Eh? A las seis.

\- Entonces pasaré por ti al hospital a esa hora.

\- …

\- Te veo al rato.

Se acercó a ella plantándole un beso en los labios. Ambas se sonrojaron al ver que los hermanos Yazawa los miraban con una sonrisa medio rara.

\- Que te vaya bien Maki-chan.

\- Si… gracias.

La pelirroja regresó al hospital con un gran rubor en su rostro.

 _ **(…The Other Side…)**_

Kotori y Umi habían terminado con aquel desayuno e incluso ya habían terminado de lavar los trastes y ordenar un poco el lugar.

\- Umi-chan, ¿qué quieres hacer ahora?

\- ¿Qué te parece si vemos una pelicula?

\- Me parece bien.

Kotori estaba haciendo lo imposible para que la peli azul no se marchara.

Esta oportunidad era una en un millón y definitivamente no iba a desaprovecharla.

Había puesto una de sus peliculas de romance favoritas ya que desconocía por completo los gustos de Umi. Al llegar a la mitad de la pelicula la peli azul dedujó que sería una de esas películas con escenas inaceptables, una de esas que le desagradan, una pelicula de amor.

\- Kotori… ¿Por qué no vemos otra cosa?

\- ¿Eh? Pero si ya viene la mejor parte.

\- Entonces, ¿Por qué no hacemos otra cosa?

\- ¡Ah! Aquí viene.

Todo se vio en camará lenta, como Umi se levantaba, como gritaba, como tomaba el control y apagaba aquel monitor mientras Kotori derramaba una lágrima.

\- ¡Umi-chan! ¡Ya se acercaba la mejor parte!

\- Q-que pelicula tan desvergonzada… creo que esas cosas solo se deben hacer cuando las personas estan solas.

\- …

\- B-bueno… ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

\- Tu… ¿solo besabas a Ayase-sempai cuando estaban a solas?

\- …

Umi volteo a ver a aquella chica, la miraba con curiosidad, tristeza y se podría decir que con… ¿amor?

\- Si te quisiera besar… ¿debería ser ahorita que no hay nadie?

La peliazul se puso roja nada más de escuchar esas palabras. Poco a poco, la peligrs fue acorralando a Umi hasta llegar al sillón donde esta cayó sentada.

\- Umi-chan… ¿puedo besarte? – dijo aquellas palabras una vez sentada en las piernas de la otra chica.

\- Yo no creo que…

\- Umi-chan te amo.

\- Koto…mmm…

Kotori cayó a la peliazul con un suave beso en los labios. Acariciaba con sus manos el rostro de la peliazul esperando una reacción de parte de esta.

\- Umi-chan…

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

\- Porque te amo…

\- Yo… no…

\- Lo sé… pero quiero que me des una oportunidad.

\- …

\- Yo… te daré todo de mí.

\- Kotori… ¿Qué haces?...Aaah

Kotori había mordido la oreja de Umi, uno de sus puntos más sensibles aunque esta no lo sabía.

\- Te dare tanto que no podrás olvidarme.

\- …

Umi estaba que moría de vergüenza. Eran más o menos las mismas palabras que le había dicho Eli en una ocasión o… ¿ella las había dicho? No podía recordar bien y menos cuando aquella peligris la volvía a besar con más intensidad.

\- Mmm

\- Umi-chan… te amo.

\- ¿Cuánto más piensas decirlo?

\- Las veces que sean hasta que te quede claro.

Esta chica va enserio, fue el pensamiento de Umi antes de volver a ser besada.

 _ **(…The Other Side…)**_

Maki salía del trabajo con un gran dolor de cabeza pues varias enfermeras la estuvieron acosando y acercándose de más. Después de todo, no era normal ver llegar a la hija de los doctores Nishikino sonrojada.

\- Al fin sales.

\- Lo siento, tenía varias cosas que atender.

\- Bueno, vamonos.

\- ¿A dónde?

\- ¿No es obvio? A… tu casa.

Maki observó con detalle a la pelinegra quién traía consigo una mochila. ¿Acaso pensaba quedarse con ella?

\- ¿Qué?

\- No… ire por mi auto.

En todo el camino el silencio que hubo fue muy incomodo para ambas chicas. Ninguna decía nada al respecto, solo podía escucharse en la radio comentar la noticia de ambas y de cómo podría cambiar drásticamente el mundo del espectáculo.

\- Maki-chan…

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿No te incomoda estar escuchando esto?

\- ¿Por qué debería?

\- …

\- Al final tendré que dar la noticia a todo el público.

\- Pero… si lo toman mal… perderías tu popularidad.

\- … lo se, pero estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Por si no lo sabías, cuando Eli se gradue, el grupo va a desaparecer.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque… cada quien se enfocara en su propia carrera. Además tengo que ir asumiendo el cargo del hospital.

Nico jamás se imagino escuchar a la pelirroja hablar con tanta madurez a pesar de su corta edad. Hubo algo que no le agrado en esas palabras, si Eli se graduaba y el grupo tendría que disolverse, ¿Qué iba a pasar con Umi y ella? ¿Acaso los planes de ambas era enfocarse en su carrera?

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No suena creíble?

\- No… yo solo…

\- Tal vez aún sea muy pronto para decirtelo pero… las tres pensamos en ir a estudiar al extranjero.

\- …

\- Aunque en mi caso aún no esta cien por ciento definido. Todo dependerá de que tanto aprenda en la Universidad.

\- …

\- ¿Por qué esa cara sempai?

\- No…

\- Descuida, no estoy pensando en dejarte aquí sola. Yo no sería capaz…

\- Maki-chan…

\- N-no me mires así… s-solo… dije lo que sentía.

Ambas llegaron a aquel lujoso departamento, cuando Maki teminó de abrir la puerta, la pelinegra no dudo en ningún momento de lazarse encima de ella. Esa noche en aquel lugar solo podían escucharse los gemidos de la habitación más grande.

 _ **(…The Other Side…)**_

Dos integrantes del Trío Soldier se encontraban en el lugar donde transmiten el programa televisivo más famoso del momento. Ayase Eli no había podido ir y por esa razón una pelirroja estaba más nerviosa, pues la chica que faltaba le brindaba gran apoyo.

\- Se que no puedo brindarte la misma tranquilidad que Eli pero… hare lo posible.

\- Umi…

\- Chicas, ya pueden entrar.

Maki entró a escena provocando varios gritos por parte del público presente. Estaba nerviosa, demasiado se podría decir ya que estaba temblando ligeramente. Sino hubiera sido por la mano de Umi sobre su hombro, la pobre se desmaya ahí.

\- Bienvenidas chicas.

\- Buenas tardes, gracias por invitarnos a su programa.

\- Más bien, gracias a ustedes que vinieron. Lamentablemente escuchamos que Eli-san no pudo venir por motivos personales.

\- Si, nos pidió que les dijéramos que lo siente mucho pero tiene bastante trabajo en la Universidad que no pudo asistir.

Umi hablaba con una tranquilidad mientras sostenía la mano de Maki y esta solo observaba su interacción con la locutora.

\- Bien, pues ya que están aquí, la pregunta de todas y todos, Maki-san...

\- ...

\- ¿Quien es Yazawa Nico-san?

 _ **(...The Other Side...)**_

En la universidad, en ese momento de la transmición, en todas las televisiones se veía ese canal donde mostraban a las dos integrantes.

Nico sintió una fuerte presión en su pecho.

Sabía que lo mejor era negar cualquier relación para no perjudicar a ninguna. Sin embargo, quería gritarle al mundo que aquella pelirroja era suya y de nadie más. Sintió una mano en su hombro y al voltear se encontró con su mejor amiga y a su lado aquella chica rusa que había odiado desde hace mucho tiempo.

\- Nicocchi si sigues con ese ceño te saldrán arrugas.

\- Mou, ni en estos momentos puedes ponerte seria Nozomi.

\- Solo quería ver como te encontrabas y recibo este trato… eres mala.

 _ **(...The Other Side...)**_

\- Es una compañera de clase de Eli.

\- ¿Como es que participó con ustedes en aquella presentación?

\- Eli fue quien le ofreció ayuda y... Yo la entrene- esta vez había sido Maki quien respondió.

El público empezó a murmurar cosas así como varios tomaban fotos y otros notas.

\- ¿Entonces es una amiga suya?

\- ...

\- Si, es una amiga para nosotras- respondió Umi con mucha franqueza.

\- Sin embargo, ¿porque Maki-san se quedó callada?

\- ...

Todos la observaban en ese momento. ¿Era hora de decir la verdad? Si lo hacía, ¿como haría para salir con la pelinegra?

\- Eso es porque ellas son muy cercanas.

\- Umi-san con todo respeto, ¿porque responde por Maki-san?

\- Yo...

\- De todas formas tarde o temprano lo descubrirán... Umi... Gracias.

Maki se puso de pie y lo que nadie se esperaba pasó... Aquel antifaz había quedado en el suelo.

\- Nico-sempai esta saliendo conmigo.

\- ...

Varios quedaron estupefactos aunque no se sabía si era por ver quien era en realidad la pelirroja, o por saber que salia con alguien mayor, o si era por la forma en que lo dijo o por la gran declaración que hizo frente a todo el país.

\- Maki...

Hasta Umi había sido cautivada por la sonrisa de Maki, una que no había visto en mucho tiempo.

\- No tenía caso Umi, de alguna u otra forma lo iban a saber.

Umi sonrió y suspiró, tomó con una de sus manos el antifaz e hizo lo mismo que Maki.

\- No tiene caso que sea la única que no sea descubierta.

Y así el país entró en un gran conflicto emocional al descubrir quienes eran las integrantes de aquel famoso grupo.

 _ **(...The Other Side...)**_

Nico al igual que Eli estaban espectantes. Varios estudiantes voltearon a ver a la pelinegra. ¿Qué había visto Maki en ella?

Luego se vieron entre ellos y recordaron la noche del baile donde Maki los había puesto en su lugar.

\- Yazawa-san... Lo sentimos. No volveremos a molestarte.

Hasta la profesora estaba en shock. Sus estudiantes habían quedado frente a todos como amateurs al competir contra el trio soldier, formado por dos estudiantes ajenos a la facultad.

\- ¿Quién lo diría? Umi-chan y Maki-chan si que tienen agallas- decía una pelimorada mientras observaba a sus amigas.

 _ **(...The Other Side...)**_

Nadie decía nada. La locutora había quedado impresionada.

\- Usted...es...una Nishikino...

También ese era una de las grandes razones del silencio de todos. La familia Nishikino era respetada y conocida en todo el país por la gran cadena de hospitales, las donaciones que hacían año con año y el hecho de tener a los mejores doctores.

\- Si... Mi nombre completo es Nishikino Maki, única heredera de la cadena de hospitales de mi familia.

\- Sonoda-san… ¿cierto?

No solo Maki, Umi también era reconocida pues anteriormente había sido la estudiante que había concursado en varias pruebas academicas obteniendo siempre el primer lugar en todo el país.

Ambas chicas se despidieron dejando a todos sin más que decir.

 _ **(...The Other Side...)**_

En la tarde, la ciudad estaba echa un caos. Había bastante tráfico y la prensa iba de un lado a otro.

Varias personas observaban a la pelinegra con asombro pues nadie del vecindario creía lo que habían dicho en las noticias.

Una Yazawa saliendo con la única heredera del hospital Nishikino... No era creíble para alguien.

Al dar vuelta en la esquina, Nico vio una camioneta blanca en la entrada de su casa. Al estar mas cerca, una hermosa mujer, alta, delgada y de cabello rojo ligeramente ondulado salió del asiento del copiloto.

\- Buenas tardes Nico-san.

\- Usted es...

\- Permiteme presentarme, soy Nishikino Sakura, la mamá de Maki. ¿Podemos hablar?


	16. Aparecen los fans

\- Buenas tardes Nico-san.

\- Usted es...

\- Permiteme presentarme nuevamente, mi nombre es Nishikino Sayumi, la mamá de Maki, ¿podemos hablar?

\- Claro.

 _ **(...The Other Side...)**_

Ambas mujeres se encontraban en la pequeña sala de estar.

La mayor de ellas observaba con detalle las cosas que había en la habitación. Los sillones ya estaban bastante gastados. Las paredes ya se encontraban ligeramente dañadas. La mayoría de las cosas ya se veían bastante viejas desde su criterio. Aún así el lugar le resultaba muy acogedor. No le extrañaba porque Maki iba muy seguido a ese hogar.

\- ¿No gusta algo de tomar?

\- No gracias.

\- ...

Un gran silencio se formó y solo se podían escuchar las manecillas del reloj que colgaba de la pared.

\- Nico-san...

\- ¿Si?

\- Me imagino que ya sabes porque estoy aquí.

\- ¿Es sobre su hija?

\- Si.

Nico sintió como un rayo la había atravesado al sentir el fuerte escalofrío recorrer toda su piel. A pesar de estar solo sonriendo, la señora Nishikino imponía un fuerte aire de autoridad.

\- Está mañana que Maki-chan le dijo a todo el mundo lo suyo... Japón entró en caos total. En estos momentos mi hospital se encuentra lleno de guardias porque varios periodistas desean hablar con el personal.

\- ...

\- Si así está mi hospital... no quiero imaginar cómo estará su Universidad o la casa Sonoda.

\- ...

\- Me parece bien que la más popular se haya revelado primero sino...

Elikchika fue lo primero que vino a la mente de la pelinegra. Sabía desde hace mucho que ella era la más popular del grupo. Si su identidad salía a la luz antes que la de las demás... El caos sería menor para las otras dos.

No obstante, esa mañana no solo se reveló la identidad de Maki y Umi, la sexualidad de la primera salió a la luz. Era obvio que el país estuviera de cabeza.

\- No quiero sonar grosera pero, ¿sabes a lo que todos nos enfrentaremos de ahora en adelante?

\- Yo... Lo siento.

\- No te estoy culpando de las tonterías de mi hija.

\- ...

\- Y tampoco te voy a prohibir que dejes de verla.

\- Nishikino-san...

\- Sin embargo, Yazawa-san... estoy segura que medio Japón te ve en estos momentos como una amenaza.

\- ...

\- Estoy segura que la prensa estará como loca y destruirán todo lo que tienes.

\- ...

\- Se que no te agradará la idea pero su padre y yo ya nos imaginábamos que un día de estos Maki-chan metería la pata. Yazawa-san, si no te molesta, me gustaría que tú y tu familia se mudaran a otra zona.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Sabes, si no es la prensa la que te coma con cualquier error... serán los fans de Maki-chan.

 **(...The Other Side...)**

Imposible. No hay salida por cualquier lado que observes. Un hombre cerca de sus cuarenta años de edad se encontraba en la azotea del hospital Nishikino. Encendió un cigarro mientras veía como los guardias contenían a todos los reporteros y fotógrafos.

\- Está vez cruzaste la raya.

\- Lo se...

\- Ya te lo había dicho antes... eso de ser Idol no solo es problema para ti y la reputación del hospital... también lo es para las personas que atendemos.

\- ...

\- ¿Como dijiste que se llamaba esa chica?

\- Ergh... Yazawa Nico.

\- Y ya sabe que tú eres...

\- Si. Lo sabe.

\- Y también sabe que físicamente...

\- También lo sabe.

La pelirroja se había sonrojado a más no poder al recordar como Nico había descubierto su mayor secreto.

\- Bueno... solo espero que te hayas protegido. No queremos otro escándalo más.

\- Si...

\- ¿Y que piensas hacer ahora?

\- Yo...

\- ¿No habrás pensado en ir a verla?

\- Bueno...

\- Sabes que alguien te puede seguir y descubrir su situación económica.

\- ...

\- Robert me comentó todo lo que sabe pero yo quiero oírlo de tus propios labios.

Pasaron media hora hablando de todo lo sucedido hasta el momento. El padre de la pelirroja no podía creer todo lo que su hija le contaba. Enserio, estos jóvenes de hoy en día y su precocidad.

\- Si yo fuera ella, te hubiera castrado ahí mismo cuando me lo dijeras.

\- ...

\- Lo bueno es que Shibuya-san es estéril.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Enserio?

\- ¿No lo sabías?

\- ... Digamos que se le olvidó comentarlo.

\- Enserio...¿que pasa por su mente hoy en día? ¿Y Yazawa-san?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ella no es estéril. ¿O me equivoco?

\- No me ha dicho nada.

\- Maki, hija, tienes que calmar tus hormonas sino dejaras varios conejitos por donde sea.

\- ¡Papa!

\- Bueno, al grano... si Yazawa-san aún no ha terminado de pagar su hipoteca, quiere decir que perderá todo. Ahí hay un gran problema.

\- ¿Porque?

\- Maki es obvio, Yazawa-san es pobre. Lo que significa que tanto la prensa como los demás van a atacar ese punto.

\- ...

\- La vida es muy cruel a veces. No a todos nos dan las alas para volar.

\- ... Papá...

\- Maki grabate muy bien esto, Yazawa-san se puede quebrar en cualquier momento y tu serás responsable de todo lo que le suceda en estos momentos.

\- ¿Que quieres decir?

\- Tu madre fue a hablar con ella.

 _ **(...The Other Side...)**_

\- Aún no puedo creer que Maki-san sea lesbiana- comentaba un locutor de televisión.

\- Es verdad, según lo comentado por sus profesores siempre se mantuvo distante de todos.

\- Pero en la actualidad varias personas homosexuales hacen lo mismo.

\- Sin embargo no es cualquier persona. Es la heredera del hospital más famoso y reconocido de todo Japón.

\- Eso es verdad pero no significa que eso vaya a interferir con su trabajo.

\- Normalmente esas personas no resaltan mucho por las mismas cuestiones.

\- Bueno, si quitamos el hecho de ser la única heredera del hospital Nishikino y una famosa cantante, sus notas son casi perfectas. 98/100, tercer lugar en promedio de toda la Universidad. Yo diría que si resalta bastante.

\- Sin embargo no estoy muy segura que varios de sus fans vayan a aceptar la noticia tan fácil.

\- Yo creo que es igual que los demás. Resalta porque desea triunfar.

 _ **(...The Other Side...)**_

Mientras tanto en otro canal televisivo discutían el mismo tema.

\- ¿Quien lo hubiera imaginado? Cada vez hay más homosexuales que personas correctas.

\- Si. Es una pena que sea así esa pequeña.

\- Si, y pensar que es la única heredera de ese hospital...

 _ **(...The Other Side...)**_

\- Considero que este tema de la homosexualidad debe ser tratado con delicadeza, quien sabe cuantos más ídols sean así.

\- Tiene razón Xxx-san, aunque esto ha cuestionado al país a hacer algo con respecto a ello.

\- Puede ser. De todas formas se estaban llevando varias asambleas para aprobar el matrimonio homosexual.

\- Con esto puede que haya varios cambios.

 _ **(... The Other Side...)**_

En la casa de la familia Sonoda, todos se encontraban reunidos. El padre apagó el televisor después de haber visto en varios canales la misma noticia.

\- Lo siento mucho- decía Umi haciendo una gran reverencia.

\- No hay nada que disculpar, pero parece que tu amiga tendrá problemas.

\- ...

\- Sabes que nosotros no te ponemos ninguna condición así que...Eres libre de ayudar como gustes a Maki.

Umi levantó la mirada al escuchar las palabras de su madre. Ambos la miraban con una gran sonrisa.

\- Pero, ¿como puedo ayudarla?

\- Creo que tu apoyo le será más que suficiente- decía la madre de la peli azul.

\- Ahora tenemos que pensar como le vamos a hacer para espantar a todos los reporteros que están afuera de nuestro hogar- decía el señor Sonoda.

 _ **(...The Other Side...)**_

Al día siguiente cuando Nico se iba acercando a la universidad pudo ver a varios reporteros en la entrada.

Sintió pánico, un miedo que jamás había experimentado.

 _Estoy segura que la prensa estará como loca y destruirán todo lo que tienes._

Las palabras de la señora Nishikino vinieron a su mente. Cuando uno de ellos volteo a su dirección, sintió como su cuerpo se congeló por completo. No estaba lista. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar al igual que sus manos empezaron a sudar.

Justo antes de poder acercarse alguien de la prensa, una mano tocó su hombro. Cuando Nico volteó, el temblor de su cuerpo se había esfumado.

\- No hay nada que temer.

Aquella sonrisa de la chica hizo que su nerviosismo se esfumara como si nada. No por nada ella era el gran apoyo de la pelirroja.

\- Tiene razón, nosotras te metimos en esto.

\- Por cierto, ¿donde está la princesa escarlata? Ya debió de haber llegado. Mira que dejarte sola con todos estos...

\- No es posible, ella es igual que tú en ese aspecto Eli.

\- ¿Eh? Que cruel eres conmigo...

\- Ah... Hablando del rey de Roma.

Un auto blanco iba llegando a toda velocidad a la universidad, todos pensaron que iban a ser atropellados salvo dos de ellas. Justo cinco metros antes, aquel auto dió un gran derrape quedando estacionado frente a la gran entrada.

De la puerta del copiloto salió una pelirroja con lentes oscuros. No solo Nico sino todos quedaron asombrados al ver a Maki, pues está se veía más bonita que antes y más genial después de aquella gran entrada.

\- Llegas tarde.

\- Lo siento, no podía salir de mi casa y... A decir verdad me costó perderlos.

\- Ten suerte que no te infraccionaron.

\- Robert, llévatelo.

\- Cómo ordene señorita.

Maki se detuvo por un momento a contemplar a la pelinegra. Se veía algo nerviosa y con miedo. Se preguntaba que era de lo que había hablado con su madre, pero mejor eso lo dejaría para la hora de la comida.

\- Buenos días Nico-sempai.

Maki tomó a Nico de los hombros depositando un beso en su frente.

Nadie fue capaz de tomar foto pues fue un total shock ver aquella escena. Nadie se lo esperaba, ni siquiera Umi o Eli.

\- Maki-chan...

\- Vamos que si no se nos hará tarde. Podrían darnos permiso, tenemos clase.

Y así, las cuatro chicas entraron sin problemas. Varios se les quedaban viendo, unos con admiración y otros con desprecio. Era normal, no toda la gente te acepta como eres.

\- Eli, te la encargo mucho porfavor- Nadie entendió lo que dijo la pelirroja pues está empezó a hablar en ruso.

\- Descuida, yo te la cuido- respondió en el mismo idioma la rusa.

Todas partieron a su facultad correspondiente. Las mayores se dirigían a su clase de danza con aquella profesora que no quería a Eli.

\- No pensé que me fueras a ayudar- decía la pelinegra a la rubia mientras caminaban a su facultad.

\- Lo hago porque Maki te ha integrado a nuestra familia.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Así que bienvenida Nico.

\- ...

Al entrar todos, salvo unas pocas excepciones vieron a la chica de coletas con desprecio.

\- Vaya, miren quien llegó...

Nuevamente los chicos que molestaban a Nico volvían a hacerlo. Y eso que unos días atrás se habían disculpado... Tal parece que solo fueron palabras sin ningún valor.

\- ¿Quien lo iba a decir? Miss perdedora sedujo a una menor para entrar al mundo del espectáculo.

\- ...

\- ¿Tan urgida estabas que lo hiciste con una mujer?

Al escuchar esto, Eli no se contuvo, de un puñetazo tiró al chico al suelo. Este empezó a escupir sangre y antes de ponerse de pie, Eli ya lo había levantado para aventarlo a la pared.

\- ¿Quien te crees para hablar así de ellas? ¡No las conoces!

\- Tu... Maldita...

\- Mejor mantén esa boca cerrada.

\- ¿Y que piensas hacer si no lo hago?

\- ¡Basta! Kyosuke a la dirección ahora mismo.

La profesora había entrado y pudo ver como aquellos chicos molestaban a Nico por su preferencia.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Porque solo yo?

\- Ahora mismo.

\- Tsk...

\- Ayase después de clases hablaremos.

\- Si sensei.

Nico a pesar de ser fan del trío soldier, no sabía que Eli sabía defensa personal. Había quedado completamente congelada cuando vio a aquel chico en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Y aún más al ver que no lo dejo ahí, realmente lo lastimó solo para defenderla.

\- ¿Estas bien?

\- Si pero... No tenías porque hacerlo, por poco te mandan a la dirección.

\- Descuida, si es por la familia vale la pena.

Los demás quedaron asombrados, nunca se lo esperaron de aquella rubia tan pacífica pudiera hacerle eso a un chico. Decidieron mejor no decir nada, era mejor aguantarse su desprecio hacia la pelinegra que salir con quien sabe que roto.

 _ **(...The Other Side...)**_

\- Sonoda-san... Buenos días.

\- Buenos días, ¿sucede algo?

\- ¿eh?

\- Normalmente ustedes no me saludan.

\- Bueno, nosotras queríamos saber si...

\- ¿Mmm?

\- ¿Ya sabía lo de Nishikino-san?

\- ... Si, ya lo sabía desde hace mucho.

Y como no lo iba a saber, si ella fue la primera de Maki.

\- Ya veo... Sólo quería decirle que nosotras la apoyamos.

\- Muchas gracias.

Ese era el primer comentario positivo que había tenido desde que entró a la sala.

En su caso, a ella solo la miraban con asombro pues nunca creyeron que la Uni del trío soldier estuviera en esa facultad. Varios se acercaron a pedirle autógrafos durante la mañana y a hacerle una que otra pregunta. Sin embargo la que más la perturbó fue si ella tenía una relación similar a la de su amiga. Sólo pudo apretar los puños debajo de su escritorio y negarlo por completo.

 _ **(The Other Side)**_

All finalizar las clases, una gran multitud de periodistas se encontraban obstruyendo la gran entrada de la universidad.

Por suerte, horas antes del evento las chicas habían quedado en salir por la parte trasera de la universidad.

De alguna u otra forma Umi, Eli y la mamá de Maki las siguieron hasta su destino, al llegar solo se quedaron viendo a lo lejos sin hacer nada.

Ambas universitarias caminaban por la playa escuchando las olas del mar, ambas con la mirada perdida en el infinito. La pelinegra volteo en un momento a ver a su compañera que solo sujetaba con una mano su cabello.

\- Lamento todo esto. Se que debí haber sido más cuidadosa con el tema...

\- Maki-chan...

\- Y por lo que dije tanto tú como tu familia tendrán que cuidarse. Yo...

Lo siguiente nadie se lo esperaba, Maki empezó a llorar. A lo lejos tanto la madre de la pelirroja como las dos integrantes del trío soldier estaban asombradas pues aquella chica nunca mostró debilidad ante nadie más que no fueran ellas.

\- Lo siento, no se como remediar lo que dije. Yo... No quería causarte problemas solo...

\- Maki-chan...

\- No quería ocultarle a nadie lo nuestro. ¿Está mal que me sienta de esta manera?

Nico la abrazó con fuerza mientras acariciaba con cariño su cabello.

\- Maki-chan no te preocupes.

\- Pero ahora por mi culpa tendrás problemas...

\- Está bien...

\- Nico-chan...aaaah!

Maki lloró hasta quedarse completamente dormida en los brazos de la pelinegra.

\- ¿Quien diría que mi pequeña es una llorona?

\- Nishikino-san...

\- Por favor llámame Sayumi cariño. Ahora necesitamos ver que vamos a hacer con todo este alboroto.

La señora Nishikino saco su teléfono y empezó a llamar a varias personas.

\- Enserio, esta niña es muy problemática.

\- Nunca pensé que le dirías así Umi.

\- Claro, con tanto alboroto que provoca y después no sabe que hacer con él.

\- Vamos Umi, ayúdame a subirla a mi espalda.

Eli llevo a Maki hasta el auto de su madre quién aún seguía llamando a varias personas.

Umi se quedó con Nico a solas por un momento.

\- Cuídala.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Ella es muy importante para mí y también puede romperse en cualquier momento. Por eso, confiaré en ti y la dejaré en tus manos.

\- ...

Sin decir más, la peli azul fue a lado de Eli a abrigar un poco a Maki. La señora Nishikino se iba acercando al mismo tiempo que cerraba su celular.

\- Todo listo, deuda saldada.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Nico-san puedes dejar de preocuparte por algo menos. La deuda de tu familia con el banco está saldada y todo está bajo tu nombre.

\- Pero yo no tengo como pagarlo.

\- Puedes irlo pagando poco a poco. Ahora solo queda que ustedes arreglen todo este escándalo. Después de todo, no quiero más molestias en mi hospital.

 _ **(The Other Side)**_

Al día siguiente todos creyeron que las cosas se iban a calmar pero... No fue el caso. En la entrada de la universidad estaban varias fans con letreros de descontento pues no aprobaban está nueva relación. Los fans extremistas se habían hecho presentes.

\- ¡Maki-sama está ciega!

\- ¡Yazawa-san no la merece!

\- Definitivamente es mucho para esa simple mujer.

\- ¿Porque Maki-san? Debe de haber un error.

Maki se encontraba rodeada por todos estos fans, por suerte llevaba varios guardias que la protegían de cualquiera que tratará de acercarse más de lo debido.

Cerca de ahí se podía ver una pelinegra corriendo mientras trataba de cubrirse de todo lo que le aventaban. Maki al ver esto salió del círculo de guardias que la tenían protegiendo, se quitó su abrigo y de inmediato cubrió a la pelinegra con este siendo ella quién recibiera todo lo que le aventaban.

Los fans al darse cuenta se detuvieron. Nico estaba llorando, eso era demasiado para ella.

\- ¡¿Que les sucede?! ¡¿Acaso creen que no tiene sentimientos?!

Maki estaba echa una furia. Al ver a Nico en ese estado sentía tanta ira y tristeza a la vez que no pudo contenerse. Frente a las cámaras que estaban presentes y a todos esos fans, la pelirroja besó a su sempai con cariño.

\- Hagan lo que hagan, yo no te dejare.

\- Maki-chan...

Esta vez fue Nico quien se lanzó a los brazos de la pelirroja a llorar.

Los fans presentes al igual que todas las personas que veían el canal de la transmisión llegaron a la misma conclusión, habían hecho algo que no tenían permitido, humillar a una persona de esa manera en vivo.

Eli veía a lo lejos lo que sucedía junto con Nozomi.

\- Creo que este es el fin Nozomi.

\- ¿Que quieres decir?

\- Que... El grupo se desintegra antes de que dañen más de lo debido aquellas personas.

 _ **(The Other Side)**_

En varios canales comentaban lo sucedido aquella mañana.

\- No puedo creer lo que pasó. Quiero decir, está bien que no todos tengamos las mismas preferencias pero eso fue el límite.

\- Si, incluso yo que estoy en contra de la relación no creo que haya sido para llegar a ese extremo.

\- El mundo del espectáculo debería de poner un límite a esto.

\- Por eso es que muchos ídols prefieren mantener en secreto su relación.

 _ **(The Other Side)**_

\- Creo que Maki-san tuvo demasiado valor para hacer semejante acto. Ni siquiera otros artistas han arriesgado tanto como ella.

\- Solo nos queda esperar que sucederá con este tema.

\- Lo más seguro es que los fans lleven al extremo las futuras acciones del grupo.

\- Si, esperemos y no las obligue a desintegrarse.

 _ **(The Other Side)**_

\- ¿Que es lo que piensa de lo sucedido esta mañana en la universidad XXXXX?

\- Creo que... Por más fans que sean del grupo, no debieron de haber hecho eso.

\- ¿Porque lo cree?

\- Porque dañaron a un ser querido del Idol. Es algo que ha obligado a muchos grupos a desintegrarse o a poner más restricciones en sus agencias.

 _ **(The Other Side)**_

Una peligris apagaba la televisión de su casa mientras dejaba el control en la mesa y observaba a su acompañante.

\- Umi-chan, ¿que van a hacer?

\- ...por el momento será mejor no alterar más de lo que ya están las cosas.

\- ...

\- Conociendo a Maki y lo impulsiva que puede llegar a ser varias veces, espero y no provoque más caos.

\- Ya veo.

\- También... Creo que sería bueno que dejáramos de vernos.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Porque?

\- No quiero que pases por lo mismo que Nico.

\- ... Estas... Cortándome antes de haber salido conmigo...

\- ... Yo no sé si tenga el mismo valor que Maki para hacer lo que hizo...

\- Umi-chan...

La peligris abrazó a la peli azul con cariño.

\- Está bien, aceptaré todo lo que pidas... Pero esto Umi-chan, me niego a aceptarlo.

\- ¿Que? ¡¿No ves por todo lo que estamos pasando?!

\- Claro que lo veo, no estoy ciega.

\- Entonces...¿Porque?

\- Porque... Te amo.

\- Kotori...

Ambas chicas se besaron con delicadeza. Las manos de la peli gris tiraron un poco del cabello de la peli azul provocando un ligero gemido de esta.

\- Espera...

\- ¿Que pasa?

\- No creo que sea el momento...

\- ...

\- Lo siento...

\- Tienes razón...

...

 **Hola, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que escribí el último capítulo.**

 **Lamento la espera y espero que esté capítulo cumpla con sus expectativas.**

 **También en el anterior capítulo le cambié el nombre a la mamá de Maki sin querer D: Lamento si hubo confusiones.**

 **Saludos.**

11


End file.
